Black-Blooded Orphans
by kingjustin1019
Summary: When Lelouch and Nunnally joined the Kozuki Resistance, Things had changed for the Resistance group. they began to follow Lelouch's principles. with the power of Geass, Allies and friends, and the Ganymede, The Black Knights became a powerful force to be reckoned with.
1. The Black-Blooded Orphans

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 1: The Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **AN: Hey guys, it's me again. After watching Gundam IBO and hearing some of its songs on YouTube, I decide to make this Fanfic. Now just read, enjoy and give me a review on how you think of it. oh and I don't own Code Geass.**

The year was 2017, 7 years after Japan was suddenly invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire. The Britannian Empire ruled over a third of the world. Japan had remained neutral prior to the invasion that occurred in 2010. It was known to possess a vast amount of Sakuradite, a resource capable of generating up to a huge amount of electricity. This resource came to fuel what is called the Mobile Autonomous Knightmare Frame, a mobile humanoid weapon that uses high mobility and speed to make engagements with conventional vehicles easy and clean. Within months, Japan surrendered and became Area 11. In this land were an exiled Prince and Princess of the Empire. The Prince was Lelouch Vi Britannia while the Princess was Nunnally Vi Britannia. Their mother was killed in an assassination. They were both casted out. Unknown to their father, Charles Zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, was that they were given the power of Geass by a woman named CC, a friend of Marianne Vi Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. Nunnally however obtained hers from an Immortal called Nemo. Lelouch could order someone to do whatever he asks while Nunnally can see into the future.

These two used their powers to do the right thing, bringing Justice. The two siblings knew a friend called Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. They got separated. They eventually met Naoto Kozuki, who then puts the two into his Resistance Group. Naoto had taken the Ganymede into his hideout in Shinjuku and had it remodeled. The Ganymede was unlike any other Knightmare ever seen. For once, it had a system that would Further enhance its performance in battle. This system was called the Neural Link Synchronization System or NLS System. The system would need two components. One being an implant into the pilot's spinal cord, a device that is put on the back of the pilot called a Whisker. The second component was a seat that had the system implemented into the machine. Once combined, the pilot has more awareness in spatial surroundings and receives data from the machine as it fights in combat, the system was not implemented into the Military for a couple of reasons.

Nunnally had the surgery for the implant back when she was a child, she had it three times. The implant grew with her and became a part of her eventually. All of the Resistance Groups across Area 11 use Knight Walkers, bi-products of the Knightmare Frame that are smaller than the average Knightmare. The only one made by the Japanese was the C6 Combat Frame. The Knight Walker has three legs and uses two guns. The Britannians made the York, a counter to the C6, which uses a cannon mounted on top. Nunnally's skill in a Knightmare allowed her to be an equal to Kallen Kozuki, Naoto's younger sister.

The Kozuki Resistance, now strengthened by a great Strategist and a great pilot along with a Knightmare Frame that was now reborn in the vision of Japan's Freedom, have begun to become a thorn in the Government's side. Soon, they will be the fire that ignites revolution.

 **The Curtain now rises…..**

* * *

All was the same in the Tokyo Settlement. Cars were moving about, Trains moving from one railroad to the other, planes flying over the skies, ships sailing in and out of the harbor, it was all peaceful there. A truck was moving about. Police VTOLS were flying about, looking for a truck carrying some cargo that was stolen.

In the truck, was Nagata, the one beside him was Kallen Kozuki.

"Looks like Lelouch did it again this time." Nagata said, "But Tamaki, being the dumbass he is decides to go gung-ho all of a sudden."

"Well, he always was an idiot." Kallen said.

"Then why did anyone think it would be a good idea to bring him on?" Nagata asked.

"I dunno." Kallen said with a sigh.

A TV broadcast was being played. It was Clovis La Britannia, who was going to give a speech.

"To all my subjects," Clovis started, "and to all the Elevens that choose to cooperate with us."

"You know, for a guy who says things in a kind voice, he just won't say the right words." Nagata said as he frowned at the word 'Eleven'.

"That's exactly the guy Lelouch and Naoto despise the most." Kallen said with a frown, "besides were Japanese."

Clovis clenched at where his heart was.

"Do you not see?" Clovis in a sad and torn voice, "Do you not see the pain and suffering that is splitting me in half? My heart felt as if it was ripped from my chest and crushed into pieces! As Viceroy of Area 11, I will not tolerate any of these actions at all!"

* * *

 **Kozuki Resistance Hideout**

Lelouch and a few friends who joined him in the Resistance when they found out about it we're watching the broadcast with the entire Kozuki Resistance in the hideout in Shinjuku Ghetto.

Rivalz was a friend of Lelouch's, he used to let him ride his bike on its sidecar. Shirley was a friend of Lelouch as well, she even had a crush on him. Nina was a friend to Lelouch too, she used to be afraid of the Numbers, but thanks to Lelouch's Geass, her fears left her completely. Milly was a lifelong friend of Lelouch for quite some time. They were all in the Ashford Academy Student Council. When they found out about Lelouch and Nunnally being a part of it, they wanted to help the two siblings as much as they could, so they joined the resistance.

'Your chest was torn from the moment me and Nunnally were proclaimed dead by our own father. If only you knew truth brother…..' Lelouch thought.

"Now ain't that hypocritical." Naoto said.

"Yeah, if only the guy actually went after every corrupted businessman." Rivalz said.

"Well it's not like he wants to do it himself." Minami said.

"No crap." Tamaki said.

Nina could only look in disappointment.

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

The noblemen we're glad at Clovis's display in his speech, though they actually knew it was just an act, it was a good one nonetheless. There has to be someone who can whip a performance like that to keep the people have their spirits alive. The cameras stopped rolling after it was over.

"Well, I guess I did well on that one." Clovis said as he took his cape off and gave it to a butler.

The Butler left the room. There was a party going on. Almost everyone who was invited was having a blast. Suddenly, Bartley, one of Clovis's Military Advisors who was a general came in abruptly.

"Bartley, how boorish of you." Clovis said.

"Sorry your highness it's just that…" Bartley whispered something to Clovis.

"You fool!" Clovis reacted with anger upon what he heard.

"The Police were told that it was just medical equipment. If we scramble the military, there might be records of—"

"Get the Knight Walkers and the Knightmares as well, my personal forces will deal with this." Clovis said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…..**

"Alert One! Alert One! All Knight Walkers and Knightmare Companies are to be on standby and be ready for deployment!" A man on the intercom said.

Clovis's personal forces were embarking on their Knight Walkers and Sutherland Knightmare Frames.

* * *

 **On the Highway**

Military VTOLS began shooting warning shots at the truck. A squad of Yorks were chasing after the truck.

"That was your last warning! Stop the vehicle and surrender now!" The pilot in the VTOL said.

His only reply was the back of the truck opening just a tad bit, then a slash harken came out of truck. The harken hits the VTOL and explodes.

"A Slash Harken?" A pilot in a York said.

The door opened and revealed a red Glasgow, one that was piloted by Kallen herself.

"A Knightmare?!" The pilot exclaimed.

"A Red Glasgow? Could it be the Kozuki Resistance we heard about?" Another one asked.

The Glasgow jumps out with an assault rifle in hand and fires at the Yorks.

"You know damn well what this badass thing can do!" Kallen shouted as she fired at the Yorks.

One by one, the Yorks were eliminated. A Knightmare VTOL holding a Sutherland with red shoulder pads was flying in. It was the Purist Faction led by Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Alright, all of you back off, I'll handle this." Jeremiah said.

His Sutherland descended into the ground and uses its slash harkens to land.

"I don't know how you managed to get a Glasgow up and running, but it won't be a match for a Sutherland!" Jeremiah said.

'Just Great…..' Kallen thought, 'However though…'

Another Sutherland was driving up a wall and onto the Highway. Nagata got his detonator out.

"Simple minded eleven." A woman with silver hair said.

'Got ya!' Nagata thought as he pressed the button.

A bomb that was placed right where the Sutherland stood exploded and the road behind it collapsed. The truck takes an exit as the Sutherland fell. It fired its Slash Harkens to get to safety.

"Viletta!" Jeremiah yelled as he rushed to his comrade.

Kallen uses this chance to escape as well. Jeremiah rushed to his comrade who got clear from the clutches of death.

"Are you alright Viletta?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes…. I'm fine, but they—"

"No matter, there must be a tracking device on that **thing**." Jeremiah said.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The truck carrying the Cargo and the red Glasgow made it back to the hideout.

"Hey Biker boy, Kallen's Glasgow is gonna need some tuning and repairs and a energy filler recharge, can you handle that?" Naoto asked as the Glasgow had rested against the wall next to Naoto's Blue Glasgow.

"What can I **not** handle?" Rivalz said sarcastically as he began fixing the red Glasgow.

The entire Kozuki Resistance made it and saw the truck park itself. Nagata got out of the truck as Kallen got out of the Glasgow.

"Mission accomplished." Naoto said, "You were right after all Lelouch."

"Well my brother can be sensitive about his secrets." Lelouch said.

Naoto gave the boy a pat on the back.

"You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive to see you at work with your miracles." Naoto said.

"Thanks, I appreciate your kindness for me and my sister." Lelouch said.

"Aw, it's nothing." Naoto said as he scratched his head.

The resistance cell quickly got the container out without causing it to open.

"Now the question is whether this is poison gas, or it's just something even darker." Naoto said.

The resistance cell carefully looked at the strange capsule. Inoue was on lookout and noticed a VTOL deploying soldiers.

"Naoto, we got a problem." Inoue said on her communicator.

"Let me guess, they followed?" Naoto asked.

"Looks like it, should I sound the horn?" Inoue asked.

"For now just do it." Naoto said.

Inoue went and got a horn out and blew into it. Everyone in the Ghetto heard the horn and begun to find a place to hide and evacuate. The soldiers were confused by this sudden change all of a sudden. The soldiers resumed their search for the capsule that was said to have poison gas. Among them was Suzaku Kururugi. He became an Honorary Britannian thinking he could make a change from within. The others were also Honorary Britannians.

"You may be Honorary Britannians, but you're still Elevens by birth." A royal guard said, "If you want to carry arms, then show your loyalty to Britannia."

"Yes, My Lord." The honorary Britannians replied.

* * *

 **Hideout**

"Alright, let's get ready in case they find this thing." Sugiyama said.

"It's probably best if we hide in a good place where they won't find it." Naoto said, "get the C6s ready and on standby."

Lelouch walked over to Naoto.

"So, you want me to go and work another miracle?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course not. We'll have to finish the Ganymede as soon as possible." Naoto said as he looked at the almost finished Knightmare Frame, "Buy us some time until the civilians are evacuated and until the Ganymede is finished."

Lelouch quickly got in his Black Glasgow as Kallen got in her red Glasgow. Rivalz went to finish the Ganymede. The Ganymede still had the same chest design, but now it had a cockpit block and had a head that had two eyes and had a v-shaped antenna, mimicking a samurai helmet. Its forearms are equipped with 2 machine guns. It uses 6 Slash Harkens, two on the chest, waist and arms. It was equipped with a mace club and used thrusters attached to the Cockpit Block. It was close to completion, but it would take time to finish since the civilians need to be evacuated. Since no one will be with Rivalz to finish the Ganymede, it will take some time. Shirley got in her Orange Glasgow.

"Be careful out there you guys." Nina said.

"We'll be alright Nina. Just make sure the Ganymede is ready to go." Naoto said as he got in his Blue Glasgow.

"You think they'll come back alive after this?" Rivalz asked.

"Let's just have faith in them." Nina said.

Elsewhere in the hideout, the capsule opens and a green haired girl with amber colored eyes collapsed. The girl was CC. She was being experimented on by Clovis in a secret project called Code R. The Code R project was a research project into the mystery of her Immortality, Cybernetics and the NLS System's development after the Ganymede's success. After months of horrendous torture, she was freed at last by the Kozuki Resistance Group. She quickly got up and looked for a place to hide in the hideout. An Honorary Britannian soldier finds the capsule to be empty, he also notices that there was no sign of poison gas anywhere to be found. The Soldier radios the Royal Guard about the capsule. The Royal Guard arrived and went to inspect the capsule.

"There is nothing in there?" The Royal guard asked.

"Yup. Nothing was in there, not even poison gas." The soldier said.

CC was hiding behind a crate in the storage area. The soldier manages to notice the girl, but then an explosion occurred. CC quickly got away as soon as possible and hid elsewhere in the hideout. The blast was upward, no one knew what was going on other than that the capsule was booby-trapped.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

"You what?!" Bartley shouted.

"Sir, the blast was directed upward. There was so much confusion going on." The Royal guard said.

"Damn it all! Why do you think **I** told only you about this?!" Bartley exclaimed.

"Oh well then, things are beginning to escalate." Clovis said.

"So you mean we have to—"

"If word of her and Code R gets out, I will be disinherited." Clovis said with a frown, "Tell everyone back in the homeland we're carrying out a planned urban renewal."

He got off his chair and thrusts his arm out.

"I, Clovis La Britannia commands you to destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" Clovis ordered.

"But sir, there's no one in the ghetto." A staff officer reports.

"What?!" Clovis said with surprise.

"That's right, our troops reported not a single soul, should we still carry it out?" The officer asked.

"Just get it done." Clovis said.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

And just like that, the Britannian forces went out to look for anyone still in the Ghettos. The soldiers looked everywhere. To no avail could they find anyone in the ghetto at all. Apartments were empty, the streets are clear, not even the famous landmarks in Shinjuku Ghetto look empty. Meanwhile, the Kozuki Resistance Cell was getting the civilians into a shelter, trying to get them into an escape route. The rest were outside guarding the area. The others were in assigned positions that Lelouch gave the group. The Glasgows would take out any Knightmares out on the field while the C6s handle the Knight Walkers. Lelouch's Glasgow was perched in a high building.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Ready!" The resistance group replied.

"Alright, let's show them how we fight." Lelouch said.

"We're counting on you, Lelouch!" Naoto said.

"Let's show them how we run things in here." Lelouch said.

"Alright Lelouch, I got into the G-1's IFF codes, displaying them on your map." Nina said.

The blue dots in which represent the Britannian forces were being displayed on the map of Lelouch's Glasgow.

"Alright then, Let the Curtains rise." Lelouch said.

A few Yorks were moving about. Ohgi and a group of C6s were behind a building, they would shoot through the wall on Ohgi's signal.

"3, 2, 1… Now!" Ohgi said as he pulled the trigger.

Bullets were fired from the C6's as they shred the Yorks.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

"We just lost Winchester's Squad!" An officer calls out.

"An ambush?" Clovis muttered to himself.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Royal Guard were taken care of by a Kunoichi named Sayoko Shinozaki. She was tasked with protecting Lelouch and Nunnally's life in the case they wound up in danger. An Honorary Britannian managed to get out of the Hideout but collapsed due to his injuries as he pulled out a Kunai from out of his abdomen. The man was Suzaku Kururugi. Meanwhile, Naoto brings out his Glasgow's man-made two handed sword. He swung the sword down on a Sutherland. The Sutherland's Cockpit was crushed by the blade, killing the pilot. Shirley's Glasgow jumped in front of it holding a Cannon.

"Take this!" Shirley said as she fired the Cannon.

The round destroys the other Sutherland. Kallen's Glasgow got in from of Shirley's and shoots its assault rifle at the Sutherlands. The bullets shred one Sutherland, leaving two others incapacitated. The Sutherland is destroyed. Elsewhere, a tank gets shredded by bullets from a group of C6s. A Slash Harken destroys a VTOL. Lelouch was issuing orders from his Glasgow.

"R-1, Fire." Lelouch ordered.

A C6 destroys a tank.

"K-1, throw a Chaos Mine."

A Chaos mine was tossed up and shrapnel cutted through the unlucky Sutherlands caught in it.

"Q-2, fire anchor."

A VTOL was shot down.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

"We just Laslow's Squad!" An officer said.

"Change our codes, our transmissions are being intercepted!" Bartley ordered.

"We did that **FOUR** times!" An officer said.

'Okay, just what the hell is going on out there?' Clovis thought.

"Sire, maybe we should—"

"No, the ASEEC Special weapon can deploy later. I'm confident we are not dealing with a bunch of Elevens, someone is issuing orders to them." Clovis said.

 **Resistance Hideout**

Milly was helping Nunnally getting dressed for the battle. Nunnally was going to wear a Kunoichi Outfit Sayoko gave her.

"So how long until it's finished?" Nunnally asked.

"It will be ready as soon as the civilians are out." Milly said.

"Right…. _Mou….._ " Nunnally pouted.

"Don't worry little princess, you'll show the world just how tough you are." Milly said.

Meanwhile, Rivalz was getting the energy filler into the Ganymede. He pushes it in.

"Alright, now we just got to get her tuned up and hit frappe!" Rivalz said.

"What needs tuning?" Nina asked.

Rivalz suddenly remembered that the Ganymede was an old model, so tuning it back into shape could take some time without help.

"Oh wait…. This thing is an model so the engine needs work, the Balancers need to be adjusted, the thrusters need tuning….." Rivalz said.

"You know we haven't even done the mobility test." Nina said.

"OH NO CRAP!" Rivalz yelled.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

"N Group, keep pressing onward." Lelouch ordered.

The resistance group lets off a "BANZAI!" as they charged.

"You bloody Elevens!" A soldier yells as his entire platoon takes a beating.

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis seemed frustrated on what the heck is going on out there. Bartley notices that his highness is losing patience.

"Have Jeremiah and the Purist go in and handle this. Maybe now they can redeem themselves." Clovis said.

"Yes your highness." Bartley said.

* * *

 **In a hospital truck**

Suzaku came to and woke up. Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy were with him.

"Easy now, you just woke up." Cecile said.

"Yeah, you already look like you've already taken a beating, and this is just your first day." Lloyd said.

"For how long was I out for?" Suzaku asked.

"For about… 1 hour and 30 minutes." Lloyd said, "Oh and by the way, the name's Lloyd."

"I'm his assistant, Cecile Croomy." Cecile said with a smile.

"The name's Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said, "Now what's going on out there?"

"Well… turns out the enemy is using up to 4 Glasgows, the 4th one is nowhere to be seen. As for the rest of them, they're using C6s." Lloyd said.

'C6s?' Suzaku thought.

"You know, the Purist Faction had been ordered to go in and deal with the enemy, but they won't last long, not even with Jeremiah." Lloyd said as he pulled out a somewhat golden key, "But **you** might be of some help after all."

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Purist Faction were sent in to deal with the mess that was Shinjuku in their Sutherlands. Jeremiah felt baffled from what he saw.

'How could Elevens be capable of this? The last time this happened was with Itsukushima. But the only people I can think of who would be capable of something like this is Todoh, Prince Schneizel and Master Lelouch. Prince Schneizel isn't here, Todoh hasn't even come out yet, and I'm not sure whether or not Master Lelouch was alive or not.' he thought.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. He remembered that Lelouch was exiled. For all he knew, he must be alive since his body was never found after being claimed to have been dead and must be hiding thanks to that. If Lelouch was dead, his body would have been found. Jeremiah suddenly had hope again. For now he would look into it later, for now he had a job to do, a dirty one.

Lelouch was in his Glasgow and saw the Purist Faction on the move.

"Seems like he's on the move….." Lelouch muttered, "Naoto."

"Right." Naoto said.

He readies his two-handed sword. Shirley's Glasgow reaches for an axe. Kallen's Glasgow did the same.

"How's the evacuation going?" Naoto asked.

"Almost done. The Britannians found out where we hid the civilians but we're holding them off." Sugiyama said.

Jeremiah hears word of where the Elevens were hiding.

"Just how long did it take you to find the place?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well….. You see… I… um….. How **do** I explain it?" the soldier stutters.

"Alright, every Knight Walker pilot is getting a pay cut." Jeremiah said.

"Wait but sir—!"

Jeremiah cuts the transmission.

"Don't you think that was a little bit rough?" Kewel asked.

"That's what they get for stuffing rookies in Yorks." Jeremiah said.

The Glasgows were in position.

"Ready….." Naoto said, "Now!"

The Blue Glasgow emerged from the shadows behind a building the moment the Purists went past the building it was hiding behind. It rushed from behind and swung its sword down, cutting the cockpit of a Sutherland, killing the pilot.

"What the-?!"

A Purist was cut off as the Red Glasgow swung its axe down on his Sutherland's head. The Glasgow knocks the Sutherland over.

"Damn!" A Purist yelled.

"An ambush!" Another one said.

A Purist Sutherland lost its head. It was being sniped by Lelouch's Glasgow. It was holding a smoothbore cannon rifle. Lelouch aimed at another Sutherland and fired. The shell hits the Sutherland's cockpit, killing the pilot as it exploded.

"A sniper?!" Viletta exclaimed.

"Cover! Now!" Jeremiah orders as the Purist Faction flee for cover.

The Glasgows give chase and go after the Purist Faction. Meanwhile, the C6s guarding the shelter were fighting bravely. The Tanks and Yorks couldn't get any closer. A blue York rushed in and suddenly triggers a landmine that was armed. There was a minefield surrounding the shelter the C6s were guarding. The York falls on its busted right leg and a white silver haired, blue eyed boy got out from the top hatch.

"This is insane….." The boy said.

His name was Rai Hodges. He had mysteriously joined the military. He had no idea what was going on or why he was even here in the first place except for the fact that the resistance group stole what the military called it "Poison Gas". he runs for cover. Sugiyama heard that the civilians had been evacuated.

"Alright, deploy smoke grenades and let's get out." Sugiyama said.

The C6s deploy smoke grenades filled with chaff smoke. The resistance group leaves the area and blows up the shelter, which was booby-trapped with liquid Sakuradite. Rai was blown away from the blast and hit his head on a wall, knocking him out cold. Jeremiah noticed the explosion.

"What happened out there?!" he asked.

All he got was static. He seemed furious. Lelouch was pleased with how his plan was working.

"Well then, all that's left is the Ganymede." Lelouch said.

Rivalz was changing out the Ganymede's old parts and began working on the balancers and the engine output. Nina was programming the Ganymede's OS, implementing many codes and programs. Nunnally came in to see that the Ganymede was still not finished yet.

"It's still not ready yet?" Nunnally said in surprise.

"Look, this thing is old as Milly's grandpa. It's going to take some time, so how about you help me out here!" Rivalz said.

"Well can't you go any faster?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally this is not easy, I just began changing the parts and began doing something about the balancers!" Rivalz said.

"Sorry if I was late!" a black haired Japanese boy said.

"Oh Shinji you made it, a little help?" Rivalz asked.

"Leave it to me!" Shinji said.

"Oh thank god…." Rivalz said as he and Shinji began working on the Ganymede.

"How's everyone doing out there?" Rivalz asked.

"They're fine." Shinji said, "wait…. did you forget to put the magazine inside the guns?"

" **OH NOOOO!** " Rivalz exclaimed as he puts his hands on his head.

'Oh boy….' Milly thought.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto is clashing with one of the Purist Sutherlands remaining. Lelouch noticed that Naoto is literally standing on a trap that was placed.

"Naoto! Your feet!" Lelouch called out.

Naoto immediately found out and backed away from the trap.

"Running are we?" The Purist said.

He sets off the trap and falls into the pit. Naoto raises his sword and swings it down.

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis seemed really irritated and had Quincy's squad move up. He had the encirclement strengthened with the men guarding him. He had the others move in.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Glasgows back off from the Purists and head underground. Jeremiah noticed that the formation was broken up and asked who ordered it. He found out it was Clovis himself who ordered it. He backed away with the other retreating Purists. The resistance group were right below the enemy. They fired their slash harkens to cause the Britannians to fall into the ground below.

'Those idiots…..' Jeremiah thought.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis now looked terrified about just how formidable his opponent is.

'What if he's better than Todoh?' He thought as his eyes widened.

"Lloyd!" Clovis called out.

"Yes your highness?" Lloyd asked.

"That toy of yours, can it win?" Clovis asked.

"Oh please sir, just call it Lancelot." Lloyd said.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Suzaku was gazing at the White Knightmare Frame. It was the Lancelot, the first 7th generation Knightmare Frame made in the world. He read the manual and got a high score on the simulation. He got inside the cockpit and puts the key in.

"Z-01 Lancelot launching. Stand clear." Cecile said as the ASEEC trailer opened its back door.

The white Knightmare Frame had its landspinners drop down. The cords disconnect. The Lancelot was ready for launch.

"M.E Boost!" Suzaku said.

"Lancelot Now launching!" Cecile said.

"Launching!" Suzaku replied as the Lancelot sped out.

* * *

 **The hideout**

Nunnally's Geass automatically activated and Nunnally saw a white Knightmare Frame with someone awfully familiar in the pilot seat.

"Suzaku?" She muttered to herself.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

 _(Play Gundam IBO OST- Dual for Life)_

The Lancelot fires a slash harken at a C6, knocking it out of condition. The bullets were deflected by its Blaze Luminous Shield. Naoto charged in with his sword.

"Let's see what you got you white helmet!" Naoto said as he swung his sword.

The Lancelot dodges it and pulls out one of its MVS blades out. The blade wasn't perfected yet, for it can turn red to oscillate at a high rate, but it wasn't finished yet. The Lancelot and the Blue Glasgow clashed swords with each other.

'Is he the leader?' Suzaku thought.

Lelouch fires the Smoothbore cannon, the two back away from each other.

"Lelouch, what the hell are you doing?!" Naoto exclaimed.

'A black Glasgow?' Suzaku thought.

Lelouch fires the cannon again. The Lancelot dodges the round and uses its slash harkens to get rid of the Glasgow's Cannon. Lelouch brought out his axe and charged at it. The Axe is blocked by another MVS. The Lancelot knocks the axe out of the Black Glasgow's hands and kicks it down. Lelouch managed to get out.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku muttered.

He was surprised that his own friend was working with the resistance group. Shirley's Glasgow goes and picks Lelouch up before Suzaku could do anything.

"Hey!" Suzaku said.

The Blue Glasgow threw it's mighty sword down. Suzaku blocks it and deflects it and goes after the Orange Glasgow.

"Lulu, are you ok?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch said.

The Lancelot caught up with the Orange Glasgow. Shirley instinctively left Lelouch on the top of a building and attempted to repel the Lancelot. She brought out her axe and swings it. The Lancelot dodges it.

* * *

 **Hideout**

Nunnally began to jump in the Ganymede, the weapons were ready, the guns were loaded and it was tuned up. However, even if it was tuned and ready for operational combat, the Ganymede didn't have its mobility test.

"Nunnally wait!" Nina said.

"The thing hasn't even been tested for 8 years, who knows what might go wrong!" Rivalz said.

"Even so, I got to do something!" Nunnally said as she closed the cockpit after going inside.

She laid her back against the seat and puts the key in. Her eyes widened upon connection with the NLS System.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Orange Glasgow falls down with its head chopped off. Kallen's Glasgow goes to distract the Lancelot.

"Do they ever end?" Suzaku asked himself.

His injuries began to act up again. Kallen kicks the Lancelot in the face and punches it. The Lancelot recovers from the blows. The Lancelot fires its Slash Harken, beheading the Red Glasgow. Kallen, not willing to back off, continues to fight.

"I only lost my main camera!" Kallen said as she charged.

'Everyone…' Lelouch thought.

The Lancelot knocks the Glasgow over. Suzaku turns his attention to his friend and proceeds to catch him.

'Is this how it ends? No!' Lelouch thought as he pulled out a gun and shot the Lancelot in defiance.

The bullet does nothing. Suzaku was stunned at his friend's utter defiance. Then he saw that face, the face of a man who would weather die than be captured. He slowly moved closer to Lelouch. Lelouch kept shooting until he was out of ammo.

'Nunnally, Naoto, Kallen… Forgive me…..' Lelouch thought as he waited for the inevitable.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

* * *

Rubble and debris were flying everywhere from out of nowhere. The Lancelot gets away from the building. Lelouch took a few steps away from the edge of the building.

'What was that?' Suzaku thought.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Hoping for You)_

"Brother, get out of here." A female voice came from Lelouch's communicator.

'Wait, could it be…' He thought.

"What in the hell are you doing?! The Ganymede hasn't been tested yet for over 8 years, we don't know what the—"

"I know that dear brother. But I won't let you or me be used by our own father again." The voice said.

As the smoke cleared, green eyes were lit.

'Green Eyes? Another Lancelot Prototype?' Suzaku thought.

The smoke cleared and it was revealed not to have been a Prototype like the Lancelot. It was the Ganymede, remodeled and reborn and brought to the front lines. Though its chest and shoulder pads look the same, some of its areas had been layered with armor.

* * *

 **ASEEC Trailer**

Lloyd and Cecile watched in a amazement as the Knightmare stood in front of the Lancelot.

"Lloyd, is that—"

"Yep. It's as I thought. The Terrorists managed to remake the Ganymede. What a fool I was." Lloyd said.

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis could not believe what he saw as he looked at the live feed coming from the Lancelot.

'But that's Marianne's…. Why is **it** here of all places?!' Clovis thought.

"Those damned Elevens actually pulled it off….." Bartley said.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Charles Zi Britannia was standing on a altar. He giggled a little bit from this sudden surprise.

"Well Marianne, looks like our daughter takes after you more than our son, in terms of piloting skills I mean." Charles said.

"You still love her don't you?" A voice came.

Charles saw his brother VV, who looked more like a child than anything else. Though actually this is because he is immortal, and he was Charles's older brother.

"You saw this coming didn't you?" Charles asked.

"Well, you are my brother after all." VV said.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

"You." A female teenage voice came.

The Ganymede points its mace at the Lancelot.

"You dared to lay a hand on my _Onii-chan?_ " The voice said, "You will regret trying to make that move."

' _Onii-chan? Masaka… (Big Brother? Impossible…..)'_ Suzaku thought as his eyes widened.

Inside the Ganymede was Nunnally, who was hooked up to the Ganymede's NLS System.

"No more shall you dare to hurt any of my loved ones, friends or family." Nunnally said, "Because if you dare to try, You'll regret it."

'Let's go, _Okaa-San._ ' Nunnally thought.

She gripped the controls hard and felt as if her mother was right beside her. Behind her was a ghost. The ghost was a projection made by Nemo that only Nunnally can see. Her arms wrapped around the small girl. Her blonde hair covering her back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You know we can't turn back. The moment the wheel of fate spins, you cannot stop it." Nemo said.

"I know, that's why I'll use my powers to change the course of that very same wheel." Nunnally said.

"You think that it's possible, even for you?" Nemo asked.

"Yes, I'll change everyone's fate, even at the cost of my life." Nunnally said with determination.

Nemo was surprised by this and smiled a little bit.

"Well then, let's paint this world an entirely new color, **partner**." Nemo said.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

The wheel of fate has began to spin. The fate and hope for the Japanese now lies in the hands of a boy and a girl determined to change the world forever. The Ganymede prepares itself for combat as the Lancelot did the same. This battle would now test a young girl's resolve against a foe that wields superior technology.

* * *

 **Who Will Survive?**

 **AN: Ok, I Decided to do something completely different for this first Chapter. I'm going to basically make this intro that all Anime shows tend to do.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Raise your Flag)_

It was dark, Lelouch and Nunnally were watching from the top of a building. The Sun comes and rises out of the horizon.

 _Under pressure you are_

 _waiting for direction_

The Ashford Academy Student Council were having a meeting, the scene transitions to the Kozuki Resistance.

 _Going on the road without_

 _your mind_

The scene moves to Lloyd and Cecile and then moves to Cornelia and her two Knights, Guilford and Darlton.

 _All misleads they give_

 _ignoring our decisions_

Zero was standing on a pole. His cape being blown in the wind.

 _Killing yourself your soul_

 _we have inside_

CC was looking at the sunrise. A tear fell from her eyes.

 _No one else but you are_

 _i'm waiting for_

Nunnally looked at a field of roses watching as the birds flew off.

 _We can start it on just right_

 _here right now_

Suzaku and Rai get in the Lancelot and Lancelot Club.

 _Fear and circulation but I_

 _am ready now_

Euphemia was holding her hands together, as if she was praying.

 _We can struggle and_

 _muzzle the world before it_

 _fades away_

The Pre-Gekka and the Guren activate with a bunch of Burais as well.

 _Raise your flag_

The Ganymede activated and the scene transitions to an open field with an army of C6s, Burai along with the Ganymede, the Guren, and the Gekka marching to combat.

 _koe no kagiri_

 _koe no kagiri_

 _koe no kagiri sakende_

The Ganymede destroys a Sutherland with its mace while the Gekka uses its Radiant Wave Surger to destroy another one as the Guren did the same. The C6s fire at some Yorks while the Burai engaged some Sutherlands.

 _kitto itsuka_

 _itsuka doko ka_

 _tadori tsuku to shinjite_

The Lancelot, the Club, and Euphie's personal Knightmare, the Ganymede Kimaris, A Knightmare bearing similarities to the Ganymede's Frame Design mixed with the Lancelot's Frame Design, attacked some Burai while Cornelia charged in her Gloucester.

 _Come on and raise your_

 _flag_

 _So just raise your flag_

 _nando kujike mayoedo_

The Ganymede and the Kimaris clashed swords and deflected each other's attacks. Nunnally's right eye was red with the power of Geass.

 _iki no kagiri_

 _tsuzuku kagiri_

 _yume o mi tsuzuke_

 _samayou_

Nunnally rested against the Ganymede's left leg and watched sunrise and turned to see her brother and her friends in the resistance as well. She runs to them as the camera looks up to the sky.

 **Intro End**

* * *

 **Review**


	2. The Ganymede and Zero

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 2: Ganymede and Zero**

The Ganymede and the Lancelot stared at each other. Lelouch was surprised to see that the Ganymede was up and running at an earlier time than what he expected. Nunnally closes her eyes. She opens them again, only to have her right eye turn from violet to red with the sigil of Geass. Her Geass could see every person's future. This power could be used to predict an enemy's movement pattern within seconds. Pair that with the NLS System, it's merely impossible to lose.

'With this power, I can turn the tide of this battle in a mere second.' Nunnally thought as she turned it off.

* * *

 _(Play Gundam IBO - PV [Mikazuki vs Carta ver])_

The Ganymede charged forward. The Lancelot tries to get away, but the Ganymede fired its slash harkens to bring it closer. The Ganymede slams its mace down on the Lancelot. The Ganymede kicks the Lancelot down. The Lancelot extends its hidden arm blades out. Nunnally dodges the blades with grace and beauty.

'It's like she can accurately predict my every move. No, it's a fluke, it's just luck.' Suzaku thought.

The Lancelot tries to kick the Ganymede, but Nunnally dodged it and kicks the Lancelot back. The Ganymede uses its free arm to fire its machine gun. Suzaku blocks the bullets with the shield. Nunnally fires at the ground, creating a smokescreen to blind the Lancelot. The Lancelot opens its Factspheres to locate the Ganymede. The Ganymede was right behind the Lancelot, waiting for the right moment to butcher its prey as it raised its mace. Suzaku turned around slowly to see the Ganymede was right behind him. It was too late however, for Nunnally bludgeoned the Lancelot. The left arm was severed from the impact.

'There's no way I can fight it. I'll have to flee for now.' Suzaku thought as he ran away.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

'Why is **he** the pilot?' Clovis thought.

He had found out that Suzaku was the one piloting the Lancelot. He was afraid that he may have seen CC, and if he did, he may have to go and order his death for his reputation to be clean.

'Is this how my life will end in the next few days? I get disinherited, I might get disowned by my own mother for being the monster that my father is, My reputation ruined because of this, All because of these Elevens?' Clovis thought as he had the face of a man who once saw death and did not want to speak of it out of fear.

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Rai found a train packed with Sutherlands and quickly got inside one.

"Come on you bastard, get up." Rai said as he booted the Sutherland up.

The Sutherland activated. It got out of the train and began looking for survivors.

 **ASEEC Trailer**

Cecile wore a yellow pilot suit and got inside a custom made Sutherland. The Sutherland was painted greyish white and had Blaze Luminous Shields.

"Cecile, what in the HE double hockey sticks are you doing?!" Lloyd asked with a very nervous and worried voice.

"I'm heading out." Cecile said as she closed the cockpit.

The Sutherland sped off to go and rescue the Lancelot.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Naoto's Glasgow went and cutted the Lancelot off.

"Not him again!" Suzaku said.

"You're going nowhere you white helmet!" Naoto said as he raised his sword.

The Lancelot attempts to break through, but the Glasgow swung its sword down. Suzaku blocks the sword with the shield. The Ganymede used this opportunity to slam its mace down again. The Mace severs the Lancelot's last arm. Suzaku uses the two waist harkens to jump into the air. Nunnally activates the thrusters to jump high into the air and finish the Lancelot off. A needle comes out of the mace and extends.

" _Owari da! (This is the end for you!)"_ Nunnally yells as she pierces the Lancelot with the mace.

The Ganymede and the Lancelot both hit the ground. A news craft was flying up above recording the whole confrontation between the Britannian Forces and the Resistance Group. Inside of it was a man named Diethard Ried. He was a journalist who was dying to get one hell of a scoop. From what he has seen, he's got the big one.

'Incredible, these rebels have absolutely no fear for death, they had the audacity to fight back. These rebels are like real Knights. Warriors who refuse to back away from a fight, even when it gets bad, they fight, they fight, and they continue to fight until the battle is over!' Diethard thought as he had a huge grin on his face.

Suzaku was out cold from the collision into the ground. He had narrowly escaped death, for the Needle only was just inches away from actually killing him. The Ganymede removes the Mace from the Lancelot and retracts the needle.

"We did it…. WE DID IT!" Tamaki said in a howl of victory.

The entire resistance group was cheering in victory. Cecile found the Lancelot, and she was fearing the worst possible thing in her mind.

'He can't be dead. Not now, not yet. It just can't be….' Cecile thought as her eyes widened.

'Suzaku, if that was you in the pilot seat, forgive me then if you have it in your heart.' Nunnally thought as she moved her finger to make a cross.

Naoto notices that something was still off again. He turns to find that something was here. The grey Sutherland peeked out only to get discovered.

"Aha!" Naoto said as he swung the sword at the Sutherland.

The sword cuts into the cockpit, but it doesn't kill Cecile. The Glasgow kicks the Sutherland down. Cecile quickly got out of the cockpit.

"A woman?" Naoto muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a Blue Sutherland knocks Naoto's Glasgow away. It was Rai's Sutherland. The Sutherland picks up the Lancelot and sped off. It got Cecile as well and retreated.

"Oh no you—"

"Nunnally." Lelouch said on her communicator.

" _Onii-sama…_ " Nunnally said.

"That's enough, you won." Lelouch said.

The Ganymede and the Glasgow head on back to base for repairs.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis was convinced that even his Brother's toy wouldn't help change anything. He knew that his fate was coming to him. He ordered a retreat and all forces withdrew from the battlefield in Shinjuku.

'All that work, only to be for naught.' Clovis thought, 'it's all over for me.'

 **Hideout**

Everyone was cheering as the Ganymede and the Glasgow came back with some of the other Glasgows. Even the Sutherland was brought to the group.

"We actually did it!" Sugiyama said.

"No crap! We just beaten those guys!" Minami said.

"Japan: 1, Britannia: None." Tamaki boasted.

Nunnally got out of the Ganymede after resting it on the wall. She disconnects from the NLS System and comes down. She was enjoyed to see everyone in high spirits. Nunnally felt somewhat happy that now she had people who she could call friends.

'Everyone looks so happy now. I wish that it would always be like this.' Nunnally thought.

Rivalz came and hugged Nina. Yoshida gave Nunnally a noogie.

"You did it!" Yoshida said as he stooped nooging Nunnally.

Yeah! You gave em what's what alright!" Rivalz said.

"Well you are my sister, what could I expect?" Lelouch said.

"Nice job there little mouse." Naoto said.

"Aw, you guys…." Nunnally said as she scratched the back of her head.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The Student Council, including Kallen went back to Ashford Academy. Lelouch could still remember that fateful day.

 **Flashback**

"You what?" Lelouch said.

He had told the Student council about his and Nunnally's origins. All the way up to where he and Nunnally are now. Knowing this, the council decided to join Lelouch on his fight against the empire.

"That's right pal, and you're not gonna convince me otherwise." Rivalz said.

"That's right, you're friend Lulu, we will always be no matter what." Shirley said.

"Besides, I never thought that you were life was like that. We want to help you." Nina said.

"Besides, you're the Vice President of the council. Without you, how am I going to handle everything?" Milly said.

At first Lelouch wanted to use his Geass, but then it hit him. To use it would mean to have their memories wiped clean of his existence in their lives. He couldn't resort to doing it. So instead of trying to convince them, he let them in.

 **Flashback over**

'I couldn't believe it myself. They would still call me a friend, even after I told them I was a part of Naoto's Resistance Group.' Lelouch thought.

It was already night. Lelouch looked at the moon. He remembered those peaceful days back in the Aries Villa. Every night, he, his mother and sister, and his half sister, Euphemia would lay down on a field of flowers and look at the stars. Then he remembered that day he first met Naoto.

 **Flashback**

 **2011**

Lelouch was wearing a jacket and was wearing the headband the resistance members wore. Naoto was laying back on a wall. Lelouch was watching the fire in a barrel.

"Hey Naoto." Lelouch called.

"Yeah?" Naoto asked.

"Where are we going?" Lelouch asked, "No, where **will** we be going?"

Naoto thought real hard on the question. Then he found the answer.

"As high as the sky." Naoto said.

Lelouch seemed surprised at the answer.

"No, we'll go as high as we can until we can reach the top." Naoto said.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked as he was still confused.

"Well it's like this, We'll go as far as we can until our bodies give in, living our lives to the fullest." Naoto said.

"You mean, as long as we live?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right." Naoto said, "We'll keep going until the fire that keeps us going is out. But until then, we keep going."

Lelouch seemed inspired by Naoto's words. A bond formed from the two. The two now felt as if they were brothers, only bounded by fate as if they were destined to be bond brothers.

 **Flashback Over**

'As high as the sky can take me, as long as I live, I will reach my destination.' Lelouch thought, "Thank you for this one chance you've given me, Naoto."

* * *

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Clovis had went to talk to Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy about their little 'failure'. Clovis was not in the mood for any excuses at the moment.

"Do you have any Idea what the hell happened?!" Clovis yelled.

"Look your highness, we never knew that the Pilot of that Custom built frame would be extremely good enough to—"

"Custom built?! I am absolutely **NO** fool alright! I know that was the Ganymede. The frame work looked completely the same, only just remodeled and redesigned." Clovis said.

"But your highness—"

"Enough. I'm going to talk to Schneizel about this. You can forget about having your funding for that—that—that useless good for nothing toy!" Clovis said, "and that is not all, you let an Eleven pilot a Knightmare frame which is illegal by the law, you know that well yourself."

Lloyd looked shameful. He might never be able to have the funding for the Lancelot. He worked hard in making the Lancelot, now all that work has done nothing.

"Now get out. All of you. You already became part of the problem." Clovis said with a furious voice.

The two leave the room with a sad expression on their faces. Clovis slumped in his chair. He put his hand over his face.

'All of that work, gone. Just great.' Clovis thought, 'and now I made a bad example of myself in front of Nunnally and Lelouch….. They must hate me by now for what I've become.'

He went to get a bottle of whisky. As he did though, he saw a figure he did not ever wanted see. It was CC in her prisoner outfit holding a gun, coming to exact her revenge.

* * *

'Oh god… Please god, no not me!' Clovis thought as his eyes widened in fear.

"Let's put the gun down and talk about this. You know like what a civilized person would do." Clovis said trying to hold himself.

"You call those experiments 'civilized'? I beg to differ." CC said pointing the gun at him.

"Please, wait. I was just curious. Yeah that's it." Clovis said.

"You think that excuse will work?" CC said coldly.

"What?" Clovis said.

CC shot the poor man in his left arm. He screamed in pain.

"Do you think that excuse is good enough?!" CC asked in anger.

"Wha—"

CC points the gun at Clovis's head.

"Say 'what' again! SAY. WHAT. AGAIN! I dare you! I double dare you damn bastard! Say 'What' one more damn time!" CC said in anger.

Clovis could only look in fear as he clenched his arm.

"Do you have any idea what I have gone through?" CC asked.

"Please… Don't do this….. Please god…. I have a mother and a lot of siblings. Please just think about what you're doing." Clovis said as tears escaped his eyes.

"Have you read the Bible?" CC asked.

Clovis shook his head.

"Well then allow me to recite a section of it if you will." She said as she actually pulls out the bible, "aw yes, Ezekiel 25:17. My favorite."

She reads the section of the bible.

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children." CC said as she walked around the room, "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the **Lord** when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

Clovis was shot over and over and over again until the gun was out of ammo. CC left the gun and leaves the room.

 **Elsewhere…..**

A blonde haired man with shades wearing a black jacket with a black shirt underneath was talking with Bartley. The man was Andrew Wesker. The man was a part of the Geass Order to monitor the Code R research project. He had a Geass which allowed him to control the void. When word got out that Bartley failed to keep Code R a secret from the theft of a capsule, he was ordered by the Geass Director to eliminate anyone that may be trying to hinder the Code R Research Project. Even if it was the Members of the Project Research Team.

"You failed miserably trying to clean that mess of yours." Wesker said.

"Wait! This all just some misunderstanding. Surely—"

"You had one job Bartley, one job." Wesker said.

"B-But—"

"Enough! You failed to keep the incident from going out of control." Wesker said.

"But sir—"

"Have the research team hide in Narita, you're going back to the homeland." Wesker said.

A pair of soldiers went and grabbed Bartley.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this?!" Bartley asked in anger.

"Your fate can be decided in the homeland, now take him away." Wesker said.

The soldiers took him away.

 **Hideout**

Naoto looked at the newly rebuilt Sutherland. It's head now had the look of a Samurai Helmet. Sayoko was going to be the pilot of the new Sutherland, now renamed as Kishi Kai. The strange Blaze Luminous Shield had been perfected by Nina herself and the Kishi now had jet thrusters. The Lancelot's Arms were put on the Ganymede.

'We just won big time, and with all that junk we got in the battle, I'm confident we'll become equal to the JLF.' Naoto thought as he cracked a smile.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

A Knightmare similar to the Ganymede was standing in a testing site just outside the capital of Britannia. This Knightmare was the Ganymede Kimaris. The Kimaris uses the same NLS System the original Ganymede uses. The pilot was none other than Euphemia Li Britannia, who had the surgery alongside Nunnally as a child. The Kimaris was using a special lance that doubles as machine guns. The Kimaris also uses thrusters and was considered to be a newly designed Gloucester. Its head resembled a Gloucester, but had two yellow eyes and was painted a purple color scheme. It also uses a hover unit installed in the back. It also carries a shield for defense. Euphemia was wearing her pink pilot suit. Schneizel was watching from afar as Gloucesters and Sutherlands were arriving at the test site. The man next to him was Kanon, his aide.

"Now like I said Euphie. Keep calm." Schneizel said.

"R-right." Euphemia replied.

"Begin testing!" Schneizel said.

The Kimaris releases its Landspinners and sped off towards the Sutherlands and Gloucesters. No live ammo was being used. The Kimaris dodged the bullets with ease. The Kimaris fires at a Sutherland. The Sutherland was getting shredded by the bullets. The Sutherland was in no condition to fight anymore. The Kimaris impales a Gloucester in the head. The Kimaris used its lance to impale a Sutherland in its waist. The Kimaris puts its Lance and Shield away and pulls out two blades called Kimaris blades, blades with a flat edge. The Kimaris uses its two blades to slice down every Sutherland and Gloucester. The Kimaris chops down the last Sutherland. The test was over.

"Well, I guess the Kimaris is a success." Schneizel said.

"Yes it is." Kanon said.

"Well now we have a countermeasure for the Ganymede the Elevens managed to rebuilt." Schneizel said.

"What about Cornelia?" Kanon asked.

"She said she should be done with Area 18 as soon as possible." Schneizel said.

"And Clovis?" Kanon asked.

"Well, he may as well forget about his demands being reached, for now he should come back to the homeland and that Cornelia head back to Area 11 to take his place. Father wants to see Clovis apparently." Schneizel said.

"Yes sir, Should I inform him or—"

"No. There's no need." Schneizel said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

The Student Council was having another meeting. They were discussing some things as of late concerning the funding for the equestrian club. The last thing they wanted was the entire club on horseback right next to their window. The meeting ended and the council was dismissed. Lelouch was getting a call from Naoto.

"Yes?" Lelouch said.

"Oh Lelouch, there you are. How's Kallen doing?" Naoto asked.

"She's doing well really." Lelouch said.

"Well great. Say, have you been doing something with her?" Naoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Look, if something happens to her, you'll regret it." Naoto said.

Lelouch then remembered that Naoto was **very** overprotective about Kallen as Lelouch himself was with Nunnally.

"R-right." Lelouch said.

"Well goodbye then." Naoto said as he hangs up the phone.

'And I thought I was the more overprotective brother.' Lelouch thought.

Suddenly, Rivalz came in. He was panting uncontrollably.

"Rivalz, are you—"

"Dude, it's horrible. It's about Clovis." Rivalz said.

"What are you—"

"Oh for the love of God, he's close to being dead." Rivalz said.

'D-Dead?!' Lelouch thought as his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't believe me? Look at this!" Rivalz said as he got out a tablet of his.

"Last night, Prince Clovis was on the verge of death as an assassin came into his room and shot him multiple times. He was mortally wounded in the hospital and is recovering. However, his assailant is yet to be found as of— wait a moment." A newsman said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears the suspect has already been found. The man behind it was Suzaku Kururugi."

'Suzaku?!' Lelouch thought as his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

 **Hideout**

Everyone in the resistance was watching the news from a TV. Upon hearing the news everyone looked stunned and surprised.

"What the actual crap….." Tamaki said, "What the ever loving crap is going on right now?"

'Kururugi? As in the Prime Minister of Japan's own son? Impossible!' Naoto thought.

'I don't remember anyone being able to get inside so easily into the Government Bureau.' Minami thought.

"Is this for real?" Yoshida asked.

"Did we trigger this by accident?" Sugiyama asked himself.

"That can't be right." Inoue said.

"Yeah, that doesn't add up at all." Ohgi said.

 **Narita, JLF HQ**

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords were watching the news broadcast.

'So this is what has happened after Shinjuku.' Todoh thought.

 **Ashford Academy**

"What in the hell are we gonna do man?" Rivalz said.

"I'll think of something." Lelouch said as the boy exited the room.

Lelouch thought about a plan to rescue him. He then saw CC wearing an Ashford Academy Uniform.

'CC?' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Purist HQ**

The Purebloods were interrogating Suzaku, their scapegoat as if he had done the murder when Suzaku said nothing about committing the horrible deed in the first place. Suzaku was kicked in head and blood came out of his nose.

"We found your fingerprints on the weapon. That will be proof enough." Jeremiah said.

'Is this how my life ends? I failed to eliminate a Terrorist Group and then I get accused of murder?' Suzaku thought.

"Now before you can finally be sent to court for your fate, answer me one more question." Jeremiah said.

"And that is?" Suzaku asked.

"You must know Master Lelouch, yes?" Jeremiah asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"I used to serve his mother, up until her death." Jeremiah said.

"Wait, you mean—"

"Yes, that also means I serve under the Vi Britannia Bloodline. I had the feeling that he may have been alive, for the fact that there's only two ways the Elevens managed to pull off a Itsukushima once again. One would obviously be Todoh. The other one, in which you'd surprised, would be Master Lelouch, whom I suspect may be alive." Jeremiah said.

Suzaku's eyes were wide as dinner plates and saucers at that point.

"You must have seen him, haven't you?" Jeremiah asked.

"I…. I…."

Jeremiah puts his foot on the boy's head.

"Talk!" Jeremiah demanded, "Where is Master Lelouch and Lady Nunnally?!"

 **Hideout**

Lelouch was changing into a different outfit. It was a purple suit that had a cape around it. It also came with a black mask. He puts on the purple suit and cape along with the mask. Naoto was waiting outside along with the rest of the resistance group.

"You finished yet?" Tamaki asked.

And just like that…..

"Voila!" Lelouch said coming out with the costume on.

Everyone seemed surprised at the costume.

"Dude, it's not Halloween." Tamaki said.

"Looks neat." Ohgi said.

"Seems a little bit too flashy." Sugiyama said.

"Perfect!" Milly said.

"It looks nice Lulu…." Shirley said as she blushed a little bit.

"Now that no one can possibly find out who you are with the mask on, we need a good name to cover your identity." Naoto said.

"How about Zero?" Lelouch asked.

"Zero, as in nothing…. Now I like the sound of that." Naoto said.

"Now all we need is a really good plan." Ohgi said.

"Hey guys, remember that capsule we stole?" Sugiyama asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Naoto asked.

"It's still intact." Sugiyama said.

"Wait, it is?" Naoto said.

"That isn't the whole thing yet. Apparently some green haired chick was walking around the ghetto lately." Sugiyama said.

"Well then….. We might be able to use the capsule one more time, only we fill it with colored smoke." Naoto said.

"Yeah, and we're gonna need something to carry it." Ohgi said.

"And we may need some way of escape." Inoue added.

"Wait! I know! I know!" Rivalz said.

"Well?" Yoshida asked.

"The MR-1 back in the basement in Ashford Academy! That might help!" Rivalz said.

"How exactly?" Sugiyama asked.

"You'll see." Rivalz said.

* * *

 **Nightfall**

 **JLF HQ, Narita**

The JLF were hosting a meeting in their base in Narita. Among them was Josui Kusakabe.

"We must mount a rescue operation to save Kururugi! He's a hero to the Japanese, we can't just lose him." Kusakabe said.

"No, that would be death trap to get us killed." Todoh argued.

"But you're the Miracle Worker, are you just gonna sit back and let them execute him?!" Kusakabe questioned.

"Don't mix up Miracles with Foolhardiness." Todoh said.

 **Highway**

A convoy led by Jeremiah was headed towards the courthouse in the settlement. Diethard was disgusted about this, thinking it's just a corrupt charade. Two soldiers were on a armored vehicle guarding Kururugi who was given an electric collar.

"Margrave Jeremiah, there's a vehicle moving in the highway." A soldier reports.

'So they came for him now eh?' Jeremiah thought, "Well, what does it look like?"

"It's Prince Clovis's Car." The soldier reports.

"Seems like we got a comedian. Let it through." Jeremiah said, "Alright all forces stop."

The convoy stopped at a bridge. A white car was moving about. The car stops in front of the convoy.

"You dare steal Prince Clovis's Transport? Come out of there!" Jeremiah demanded as he pointed his gun at the car.

Suddenly, flames erupt and reveal a man wearing a mask with a purple visor.

"I am Zero!" The man proclaimed.

"Well then 'Zero', the shows is over." Jeremiah said as he shot upward.

Sutherlands come down from VTOLS flying above the bridge. They point their guns at Zero.

"Now take off the mask." Jeremiah said.

Zero snaps his fingers, revealing the capsule from Shinjuku Ghetto.

'Oh god no!' Jeremiah thought.

"Lord Jeremiah, That's—!"

"I know." Jeremiah said.

'You never really knew what was in the canister, so you'll think it's just Poison Gas.' Lelouch thought.

Diethard suddenly felt alive and rushed out with a camera.

"This for Suzaku Kururugi." Zero said.

"Like hell, he's—"

"Nothing but **your** scapegoat. If you want the real assailant, then look no further. For he's right in front of you." Zero said.

'This is all just a performance to him….' Diethard thought.

"He's mad I tell you! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Oh really? Then allow me to show you the truth." Zero said as he press a button on a switch.

Suddenly, photos were being shown of illegal experimentation with CC as several of these images were depicting her being shot to death, electrocuted, burned, and even stabbed to death. Then an audio clip played.

"Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. Leave no one alive!" A familiar voice said.

'But that's Prince Clovis's voice…. No that can't be—!' Jeremiah thought.

"That's right, you were deceived from the start. You thought it was poison gas. But what was in here was a human test subject being subjected to illegal human experiments. The Subject was immortal, incapable of dying, aging, and has the heightened cellular regeneration. What these experiments were for was to replicate that immortality. Had the media found out sooner or later, the entire empire would be in revolt. Stores would have been looted, noblemen would fall one after the other. It would have been chaos and destruction for Britannia." Zero said.

The Purist Faction felt disgusted by all of this and felt as if they were being used like pawns in a horrible game.

* * *

 **Hideout**

"What the ever loving hell did I just hear?" Tamaki asked.

"Dear god." Milly said.

"And I thought ordering the slaughter of thousands was bad enough." Rivalz said.

"That bastard!" Yoshida said.

"Well, good thing he's gone." Naoto said.

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

The Royal Family was disgusted by all of this. Clovis's mother, Gabriel La Britannia, who had blonde hair and blue eyes was still in denial, she would soon accept the fact that her son became a monster like her husband that had showed no love to any of wives including her. The children were watching the broadcast.

"Well, looks like the Clovis we knew was gone anyways." Guinevere said.

"Clovis… Why?" Euphemia asked herself.

"What the hell was that idiot thinking?" Carine asked herself.

"What made him like that?" Odysseus asked himself.

"I guess he was….." Pollux said.

"Bad as our father was." Castor said finishing the sentence.

Castor and Pollux were twins. Identical ones actually.

Schneizel clenched his fist.

 **Unknown location**

"Seems like you know as well, Lelouch." Charles said.

"You know, I could have gone and taken her code, right?" VV asked.

"Yes, yes you would have done that earlier." Charles said, "that is if she hadn't deserted the order I mean."

"Oh shut up." VV said with a grumpy look.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"Ok, so we were fooled all along. But that doesn't change—!"

"Do you want the people to know of 'Orange' Jeremiah?" Zero said.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" A soldier guarding Kururugi asked.

Zero tapped his feet on the car. It moves forward.

"If my identity were to go public, it would be all over the news." Zero said as the visor revealed his left eye, glowing with Geass.

'Wait, did his left eye just—'

"And if you don't want that to happen, **Then you will release the prisoner and will let us go.** " Lelouch said as he casted his Geass.

Red rings formed around Jeremiah's eyes, but then they began to flicker.

"S-So it I-I-is you… A-after all these years….." Jeremiah said as he tries to resist the Geass.

'He's resisting it? No matter.' Lelouch thought.

The Geass takes full control.

"You there, release the prisoner." A Geassed Jeremiah said.

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't do this!" Kewell said as he backed up to where Jeremiah was.

"Kewell, this an order." Jeremiah said.

"But—"

Jeremiah pointed his gun at Kewell.

"If you disobey my orders, There will be severe repercussions." Jeremiah said under the influence of Geass.

The soldiers release Suzaku. Zero walks over to Kururugi.

"Just who the hell—"

But then the collar activated, discharging a jolt of electricity.

"So they couldn't let you talk." Zero said.

Kallen, who was disguised as the driver walked up to Zero. Ohgi activates the MR-1 and gets it in its humanoid form.

"If they get away, we'll lose everything!" Viletta exclaimed as she got in her Sutherland.

"I think it's time to go Zero." Kallen said.

"Till next time then." Zero said as he pressed a button on a detonator.

The capsule releases smoke as Zero, Kallen and Suzaku jumped right off the bridge. The MR-1 fires its slash harkens, making a net. The trio fall into the net and into a train the resistance took over.

"Great! Now we can—!"

But Ohgi got interrupted and ejects as Kewell shot the MR-1 to pieces. Just before he could give chase Jeremiah, still under the Geass power, warns him again not to disobey orders. By this point, the resistance had escaped with Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

 **Hideout**

Suzaku was glad to have that collar off of him. Now he could talk whenever he could.

"Well Kururugi, seems like they treated you harshly." Zero said.

"Did you really severly injure Clovis?" Suzaku asked.

"Actually, that was my fault." A voice came.

It was CC. Suzaku immediately recognized her.

"But you're that girl from Shinjuku…" Suzaku said.

"And the one mentioned in those experiments." CC adds.

"Oh, right." Suzaku said, "Wait, what about—"

"Don't worry. Not a single death was reported. It was all a bluff. Nothing but smoke. A good result I say." Zero said.

"Results? So that's it huh?" Suzaku said.

"I want you to join me." Zero said.

"No. Results gained by contemptible means are worthless." Suzaku said.

"Oh, I see you choose to hide behind that excuse." Zero said.

"What excuse?" Suzaku asked.

"The excuse you used after you murdered your own father." Zero said.

Suzaku's eyes were wide as dinner plates once again.

"But how? How did you—"

"Because I can tell you're not being honest with anyone." Zero said, "That fake smile and contradiction you have is already devouring you."

"No! That's not true!" Suzaku said.

"But then what's your reason for living?" Zero asked.

Suzaku stopped and wondered about that question.

"If you have a reason to live, then you should not lie to yourself nor to anyone." Zero said, "Go out there and turn yourself in. You may be innocent anyways from what I revealed on my debut."

"Before I leave, There's someone I was—"

"Ashford. Head to Ashford Academy if you have the time. You'll find that man indeed." Zero said.

Suzaku goes ahead and leaves. Nunnally appears out of the shadows.

"I guess he won't join us." Nunnally said, "I guess he's become a slave to Britannia."

"I know Nunnally. He'll join us one way or the other." Lelouch said as he took off his mask.

Suzaku turned himself in. His trial will start tomorrow. Meanwhile, A Plane carrying the Kimaris was taking off and was flying to Area 11. Rai was inducted into the ASEEC Corps and was given the Lancelot Club, a Lancelot that was to be its mass-produced version.

* * *

 **MEF**

In the deserts of MEF territory, Bamides were hovering over the sands. These colossal Knightmares could fire shells over long distances.

"Open fire!" The commander orders.

The Bamides Fire at a group of tanks. Out of the smoke, Gloucesters riding sand panels were marching toward the Bamides.

"Gloucesters?!" An officer said.

"They were supposed to be at Seraphim!" Another one said.

"Shady oversized Knightmares!" Darlton exclaimed.

"They should have surrendered from the start." Guilford said.

The Gloucesters defeat the Bamides with ease. An explosion engulfs a city.

"What?!" The commander said.

A Gloucester that was colored pinkish purple stood tall in the blaze. It was Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Cornelia?! A single unit did this?" The commander said before the Bamide exploded.

"Well, Area 18 has been established." Cornelia said.

"Next course of action milady?" Darlton asked.

"Sorry you have to get dragged into my Brother's mess." Cornelia said.

"Our place is with you, your highness." Darlton said.

"Well then, off to Area 11 then." Cornelia said.

"Right!" The Royal guard replied.

'Soon Zero… Your head will be mine. You will pay for what you did to Clovis!' Cornelia thought.

The Gloucesters leave the area and head back to go to Area 11. The Goddess of Victory will spare no one. Cornelia would not rest until Zero is dead.

 **REVIEW**


	3. The Battle of Saitama

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded**

 **Stage 3: the Battle of Saitama**

 **Hospital Wing, Area 11 Government Bureau**

Euphemia was visiting Clovis after his recovery. He had to stay in the hospital wing to recover after the horrible incident which almost killed him. He was laying down on the bed. Euphie had asked him everything about what had happened. Clovis went ahead and told the tale of the Project back from the beginning all the way up to where it is now. He was afraid his siblings would hate him for what he had become, well maybe not Carine, but most of the siblings.

 **Code R Research Lab in Narita**

The Research Lab in Narita was hidden in one of the many abandoned buildings. The Research Team had developed a parasite capable of genetically mutating its host with super strength and intelligence. These Parasites hide in the brain, fusing with it. Though the subject would die within minutes after the injection of the parasite, it should stand to reason that this would create Tyrants. Tyrants were Bio Organic Weapons with enough strength to turn someone's bones into dust and mush. They were capable of following directions easily and can even use weapons and firearms. One of these Tyrants was named Dozel. It's left eye was sowed, it's flesh looked rotten, it could sprout tendrils to kill its foes and is extremely great in combat. All Tyrants were given power limiters, which would control their power. Power Limiters are bulletproof, making bullets useless unless it's the head that gets hit.

Joseph Fenette, one of the researchers, was examining Dozel, who was sealed in a water-filled tank. He was already beginning to question the legitimacy of the Project the moment he saw those experiments, but the making of Bio Organic Weapons further made him question whether or not those things will make the world better.

 **In a transport plane**

A plane was on its way to Pendragon. Bartley was cuffed and was bound.

'Great, now Prince Clovis's reputation is ruined, all because of those Elevens in Shinjuku.' Bartley thought, 'What horrible fate awaits me in the homeland?'

* * *

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

Cornelia was inspecting the ASEEC Corps. The Lancelot had been repaired and the Club had been tested. Cornelia was having a conversation with Lloyd Asplund.

"So is it true? The Knightmare the Lancelot was fighting against?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, the Ganymede definitely was rebuilt. But still, there is one thing that never made sense to me." Lloyd said.

"And that was?" Cornelia asked.

"The way it moved." Lloyd said, "It was as if the pilot and the machine were one."

"It must be using an NLS System if that's the case." Cornelia said.

"You mean that technology that wasn't implemented into the military is still being used?" Lloyd asked.

"That's right, The Chinese are already using that system. The EU hasn't gotten its hands on the NLS System yet." Cornelia said.

"Wait, don't most of the Resistance Groups here use it?" Cecile asked.

"Well yes they do actually. There's a small group of them that's got me interested." Cornelia said.

"You mean the Resistance Group in Shinjuku?" Lloyd asked.

"That's right, the Kozuki Group if I'm not mistaken. I heard they also called themselves 'Tekkadan', Japanese for Iron Flower." Cornelia said.

"Exactly what are we gonna do in the case they show up with that Ganymede?" Lloyd asked.

"Have the Kimaris go out and face it." Cornelia said.

"And if it were to fail?" Lloyd asked.

"Then I'll handle it myself." Cornelia said boldly.

"But what about the Lancelot?" Lloyd asked.

"It already lost to it once, it' lose to it again if it tried again." Cornelia said, "as for Kururugi and Hodges, they're going to be promoted to warrant officer as of now, that should satisfy him and his friend."

Cornelia leaves the ASEEC Corps for the time being.

 **Yamato Alliance Base, Saitama Ghetto**

Inside the Base of the Yamato Alliance, was their leader, Keitaro Heiwajima. Keitaro was quite the one for an adventure. His group has been collecting scraps of Glasgows and rebuilding them into great Japanese war machines. Among the Glasgows was an experimental Knightmare Frame. This one was called Guison. A brownish frame that can hold two Smoothbore cannons and uses the NLS System that all resistance groups use and was basically a Glasgow with very tough armor. When he had heard of Naoto and his Group, Tekkadan managed to hold off Clovis's personal forces and even defeated a 7th Generation Unit with a remodeled unit, along with Zero's amazing talents in the field of battle in strategies, he wanted to arrange an alliance between the Alliance and Tekkadan and Zero into a more powerful resistance group. Naoto and his group along with Zero were just outside the base of the Yamato Alliance. The base was an abandoned Office building that had a few basements. The group brought only the Glasgows, the Kishi Kai, and the Ganymede.

"So this is the base of the Yamato Alliance…." Ohgi said.

"It's so huge…." Kallen said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zero said.

"Well, in we go." Naoto said.

The group goes inside the base, but before actually going inside, a member of the Yamato Alliance pops his head out of a desk.

"Stop right there." The man said, "Who are you?"

"Naoto Kozuki," Naoto said, "I'm here because of this."

He pulls out a letter with a red dot on the corner of the envelope.

"Oh….. Go on in." The man said.

A door on the left opened up. There was stairs leading to the underground Base. The Group heads down the stairs. The group goes through a red door which is where Keitaro was waiting in a room.

"Aw, you came. Just like I thought you would." Keitaro said.

"For a second there, I thought you'd chicken out." A voice came.

A man emerged from the shadows of the room. His name was Gin Izaya. He was Keitaro's second in command.

"Well not when I'm being invited by a leader of a resistance group." Naoto said, "Now what is this all about?"

"It's just a simple favor. I suggest an Alliance." Keitaro said.

Naoto seemed a bit surprised.

"An Alliance between Tekkadan and the Yamato Alliance… that seems promising." Ohgi said.

"But why?" Kallen asks.

"Because you guys did what none of the other groups could do. I think it would be better to rally any groups willing to join you." Keitaro said.

* * *

 **Saitama Ghetto Perimeter**

The Britannian forces led by Cornelia had surrounded the entire Ghetto. Cornelia intends to remake the Shinjuku Ghetto Incident to lure Zero out into the open. Inoue was scouting about and saw the Britannian forces outside the Ghetto.

"Naoto, they're here, just like Lelou— I mean Zero said they would." Inoue said in her communicator.

 **Yamato Alliance Base**

"They're here?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup. Zero said that Princess Cornelia would try to make the same conditions that were applied in Shinjuku." Naoto said.

"Gin, tell our boys to get ready." Keitaro said.

"Right!" Gin said as he began to spread the word.

"You brought some Knightmares with you, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Well We have at least 4 Glasgows, a Modified Sutherland, and the Ganymede." Naoto said, "the fourth one is already in position."

"There's a train that just stopped at one of the junctions in the Ghetto, it's packed full of Sutherlands." Keitaro said, "it's just a few miles away from here."

Ohgi and the others went out to get to the train. Inoue brought the horn that was used for Shinjuku and blowed into it. The people began to instinctively head for a shelter and began to evacuate.

 **G-1 Base**

Cornelia was watching from inside the G-1. Clovis's military staff officers were there as well. Darlton had ordered the operation to commence, but ever since then, not a single sign of contact has been reported.

"It's quiet. Too quiet…." Cornelia said.

"It may be that the Elevens may have evacuated." Darlton said.

"But we sore complete secrecy on the plans for Saitama, there has to be an explanation for this." Guilford said.

'Well great, I guess that plan of a surprise attack on the terrorists has failed.' Cornelia thought as she sighed.

A soldier came in the bridge.

"Your highness, there's a call coming from the Bureau." The soldier said, "it's Princess Euphemia."

'Euphie? How did she—? No, she must be calling about Clovis's condition.' Cornelia thought, "Alright, I'll go ahead and answer it."

* * *

 **Government Bureau**

Euphemia was on the phone. Apparently, she found out about Cornelia's plot to eradicate the people in Saitama Ghetto. She makes a call to convince her sister to not go through with it.

"Hello?" Cornelia said on the other line.

"Sister, where are you?" Euphemia asked.

Cornelia went silent.

"You're at Saitama, aren't you?" Euphie asked.

"Look Sub-Viceroy, we've been over this." Cornelia said.

"Please Sister, these people did nothing wrong. You don't have to—"

"They killed Lelouch and Nunnally, and they got really close to killing Clovis. Even after all that, you would defend them?" Cornelia asked.

"Please, I know that—"

"Euphie, try to understand that I can't let Zero or that group called Tekkadan get away for bringing misery to our brother. The last thing I'd want is to lose another one of our siblings." Cornelia said, "even if what Clovis did was horrible….."

"If you won't stop this I'll stop you myself." Euphie said.

Cornelia couldn't believe what her own sister had said.

"Well it's too late, the order has been given." Cornelia said.

She hung up just like that. Euphemia puts the phone down and goes to the hangar bay to launch the Kimaris on a T-4 Knightmare VTOL.

 **Saitama Ghetto**

Zero's Black Glasgow was perched in another building. The Guison was with the Glasgow, acting as its bodyguard. Rivalz had tuned the Guison very well. The arms are now a little bit more loose, the Balancers have been calibrated, and the targeting systems have been calibrated. Naoto's group were in the Sutherlands they found in a train. They were at the positions that Zero ordered them to be in. All was set for the counter attack. Nina managed to get inside the G-1's systems again thanks to a drone that had landed on the top of the G-1. The drone had a hacking device hooked to it.

'Alright then Cornelia, let's see just how you'll fare against my intellect and Nunnally's skills.' Lelouch thought.

A Sutherland was looking all over the place. There were a few Resistance members holding RPG's holding up inside 4 buildings. The Sutherland walks past the 4th building. The resistance members yelled "BANZAI!" as they fired the RPG's at the Sutherland. A 5th one comes out from an alley and shoots. The 4 missiles hit the arms and legs. The last one hits the cockpit, destroying it completely.

 **G-1 Base**

Signs of contact were beginning to pop up.

'They managed to get us by surprise.' Cornelia thought.

* * *

 **Saitama Ghetto**

The Resistance Groups in the stolen Sutherlands and Glasgows were engaging the Britannian forces. The Glasgows were holding shields for protection.

"Keep them pinned. We got them now!" Ohgi said.

The Britannian forces were trying to withdraw, but were eventually destroyed in combat. Zero was issuing orders from the Black Glasgow.

"P-6, close the enemy's route now." Zero ordered.

A bridge suddenly has its support structures blown up, causing many Britannian soldiers to fall off the bridge.

 **G-1 Base**

"Point 1-7 is lost! Haley team, contact lost!" An officer called out.

"Alright that's enough." Cornelia said.

"But madam—"

"No, we can't fight them like this." Cornelia said, 'besides, this is all part of the plan.'

Darlton orders all forces to withdraw behind Ghetto perimeter at once. He didn't issue what formation for it didn't matter at all.

 **Saitama Ghetto**

Lelouch was surprised that the Britannian forces were retreating.

'Could she be trying to lure me in? Not going to work dear sister.' Lelouch thought, 'She might deploy her royal guard. So maybe now would be a good time for the Ganymede to prove itself once again.'

Nunnally got inside the Ganymede. The cockpit door closed.

"Are you sure about doing this?" Nemo asked the girl.

"I know I can't turn back. That's why I have to do this. For _Onii-sama._ " Nunnally said.

She rested back on her seat and connects with the NLS System. A gust of wind bursts from the Ganymede as its green eyes glowed. It's forearm mounted guns can now flip out like Stun tonfas. The Ganymede also uses two swords. It heads into battle. Meanwhile, Cornelia's Royal Guard led by Guilford in their Gloucesters are looking for any resistance forces. Guilford spots the Ganymede, he noticed that it's arms looked different from what Clovis's officers told him. He noticed that the arms were actually the arms from the Lancelot after they were severed from the Lancelot during the Shinjuku incident.

The Ganymede stood proud and stern. It draws its swords and charged with great speed. The Gloucesters charged with their lances. The Ganymede picks off the one on the left. She kicks the Gloucesters head off. The Gloucester falls down and gets pierced by one of the Ganymede's swords, killing the pilot.

"Such speed….." Guilford said as he looked surprised at the Ganymede's speed.

One of the Gloucesters charge at the Ganymede, "Wait!"

"Damn Eleven!" The pilot of the Gloucester said as he charged.

The Ganymede kicks the Gloucesters Lance out of its Lance and sliced it in half. The Ganymede puts the swords away and flips its two guns out. The Ganymede moves fast and shoots at the Gloucesters. The Gloucesters try to fire back, but one of them gets ripped into shreds by the bullets, destroying it. The Ganymede gets close to a Gloucester and fires at point blank range, a few bursts of bullets. The Gloucester exploded. One of the pilots panics and fired at the Ganymede. The Ganymede uses the Blaze Luminous to defend itself. The bullets are deflected. The Ganymede fires back, destroying the Gloucester as it takes lots of bullets and explodes.

'Incredible….. It's like it's moving at 3 times normal speed!' Guilford thought.

"Screw this! I'm out!" A soldier said as he ejected from his Gloucester.

"What the—! You dare to desert?!" Guilford exclaimed.

"No, it's just that I am way too good for you." Nunnally said.

'A child?' Guilford thought as he turned to face the Ganymede.

"Besides, odds are that if you take me on, you're assured a swift death." Nunnally said.

"Oh yeah?!" A soldier said as his Gloucester along with another went and charged.

"Wait dammit!" Guilford said.

The Ganymede fires its Slash Harkens and tosses the two Gloucesters into a building, destroying both units. Guilford was the only one left.

'D-damn!' Guilford thought as he attempted to flee.

His Gloucester gets immobilized by a shot from the Guison.

"I'm allowed to shoot, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course K-3." Zero said.

'K-3? I like the sound of that….' Keitaro thought as he smiled.

'Damn! Like hell will I end up dead here of all places!' Guilford thought.

Guilford sees another Gloucester. He knew it was Darlton's unit.

"Darlton, stay back!" Guilford yelled.

"Like hell am I going to have to lose another comrade in a place like this!" Darlton said as he fired his machine gun.

The Ganymede fires its guns at the Gloucester. A bullet blows the left leg off, causing the Gloucester to fall down. The Ganymede retracts its guns and brings its swords out. It looked down upon Darlton, who had taken a bullet wound to one of his ribs. It brought its sword up.

"DARLTON!" Guilford yells.

The Ganymede swung its sword down on the Gloucester, ending Darlton's life.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

Cornelia's eyes were wide as saucers. She had witnessed the death of a friend she knew. She knew the man was a lone father after adopting five other children. She knew the man was searching for the perfect wife to raise his adopted children in his stead in the case he died or something happens or he went off to the front lines. Now that man has died, and could nothing about it. A tear fell from her right eye.

'No… Not him….. Please god no not Darlton…..' Cornelia thought.

"Sir Andreas….." A staff officer said.

"What will become of the empire now?" A staff officer asked, "That damn Eleven just killed a Britannian Knight, a Royal guard at that."

"I'm heading out." Cornelia said as she got off her chair.

"Wait, your Highness—"

Cornelia suddenly gave the officer the death stare. Should he try to stop her, she would kill the man without thought, for all she wanted was revenge for Darlton's death. Cornelia went to the hangar and got inside her Gloucester.

 **Saitama Ghetto**

The Ganymede turned its attention to Guilford's Gloucester. Guilford looked in fear, thinking he was next on the list of those who would die. Though however, he also felt sorrow for failing to do anything to prevent this whole disaster.

'Princess Cornelia….. I failed you….' Guilford thought as he lowered his head.

'I'm sorry Cornelia, if your own hatred for the Japanese didn't cause this, I wouldn't have…..' Nunnally thought.

"YOU BASTARD!" A voice roared.

Nunnally turned to the direction of the voice and saw her Gloucester speeding straight towards her.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Defenders of the Wild)_

The Ganymede dodges the Lance. Nunnally activates her Geass and saw that Cornelia's movement pattern was unreadable. This was because Cornelia was driven by rage. She would not rest until either Zero and Nunnally drop dead, even if she has to annihilate all of the Japanese.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU DAMN MONSTER!" Cornelia roared as she charged with her Lance.

Nunnally blocks the charge, but Cornelia knocks the Ganymede down. Just before Cornelia would lay the killing blow. Nagata inside one of the Sutherlands that were taken from the train shot from behind using a cannon. Cornelia dodges the shot upon noticing the Sutherland. The Ganymede kicked the Gloucester down and got away from it. The Ganymede puts the swords away, flips out its guns and fires. The bullets destroyed the Gloucester's Assault Rifle.

'This feeling… is it rage?' Nunnally thought as she kept her distance from the Gloucester.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Cornelia roared as she went after the Ganymede.

"Your Highness, No! Stop what you're doing!" Guilford said, hoping that Cornelia would listen.

The Purists went in despite being ordered not to move in. They grabbed Guilford's Gloucester and began to carry it back to base.

"What are you doing?! Let me go dammit!" Guilford said.

"I'm sorry milord, it has to be done. If we lose you along with Viceroy Cornelia, all of Area 11 will fall to this insurrection. Please to try to understand." Jeremiah said.

"I don't care! I need to stay by her side dammit! Don't you dare do this to me Orange!" Guilford said.

Meanwhile, Nunnally kept firing as she kept her distance as the Gloucester still chased her. Cornelia's own anger tossed aside any sense of reason in her. All she could think about is the sheer torture that she would enact on the pilot of the Ganymede.

'Is there no way to stop her? Is there anything I can do?' Nunnally thought as she was backed into a wall.

"THERE'S NOWHERE FOR YOU TO GO, YOU DAMNED ELEVEN!" Cornelia roared.

The Ganymede uses its thrusters to escape, but the Gloucester jumps and knocks it back down. The Gloucester has its lance at the ready.

' _Min'na, gomen….. (I'm sorry everyone…)'_ Nunnally thought as she closed her eyes, knowing the killing blow will come.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and became as wide as dinner plates as rings of red formed in her eyes. She then found herself in the Aries Villa. She looked around and she had no idea if she had died yet. She remembered what the interior was like. The golden chandler that hung from the ceiling, the the staircase that splits in two paths, the Windows, the decorations, the fountain with the wolf heads, even the flowers looked no different, red roses swaying side to side. She then saw a woman who was wearing an orange dress and had black hair.

'Is that….. Mother?' Nunnally thought.

She walked over to the woman. The woman was having a sip of tea. The woman puts down the cup of tea and stands up. She turns to the small girl. Nunnally then immediately recognized who the woman was, it was….

" _Okaasan? (Mother?)"_ Nunnally said.

"Oh, Nunnally….. I never thought that you'd—"

Nunnally then hugged the woman. It was Marianne, her mother in which she thought was dead. The woman wrapped her arms around her daughter as she began sob. Tears fell from Nunnally's eyes.

"There there sweetie. Mommie's here. Shhhhhh." Marianne said as her daughter sobbed.

" _Okaasan…. Okaasan….. (Mother… Mother….)"_ Nunnally said as she sobbed.

Nunnally stopped crying and broke the hug. She wiped her tears.

'And to think that moving my soul into her body was actually a bad idea. Oh well, it's not like anything bad is gonna happen. Right?' Marianne thought.

"I thought you were—"

"Dead?" Marianne finished the thought.

"Eh?" Nunnally said.

"You see, you are actually looking at my soul." Marianne explained to her daughter.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Oh I wish I could explain to you about that but—"

"Wait, wasn't I supposed to be dead or something by now if this is the case?" Nunnally asked.

"Well it's about to be if you don't find out how to beat your half sister the moment you go back to reality after exiting this world of your own conscious." Marianne said, "But before that, I have some advice to tell you."

Back in the Ghetto, Cornelia was about to lay the killing blow.

"Now I will send you back to hell you Eleven Witch!" Cornelia said.

She plunged the Lance, only for it to be stopped by the Ganymede. The Ganymede kicks the Gloucester off and stood back up. It's eyes suddenly turned red. Nunnally gazed at the Gloucester with newfound determination as the red rings around her eyes glowed.

* * *

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Hoping For You)_

"So you still want to resist?" Cornelia said as she suddenly laughed, "Are you that much of a fool?"

"Is this the part where I have to give a damn?" Nunnally said.

Cornelia was taken back from what she heard just now.

"Besides, all you do is hurting other people. Taking away the things they loved, the things they cherished, the things they cared about. You don't even give a damn about anyone but yourself." Nunnally said.

"Why you….." Cornelia growled.

"Your own hatred is the reason why people are suffering and dying. You don't care about those who get hurt, you don't care about those who are suffering from this chaos, all you're doing is satisfying yourself while spilling blood." Nunnally said.

"Silence! Are you saying my existence is the reason people are suffering? The same goes for you as well, you chose to revolt despite being defeated already. You will never get back that bygone golden age of yours, I'll turn it all into—"

" _Chigau! (Wrong!)"_ Nunnally said.

"What?" Cornelia muttered.

"It's not the past I seek, nor it is the present. What I seek is the Future!" Nunnally said.

"The future? You think you can make a new nation from the rotting corpse of the same nation you stand on and pretend still exists as if it was alive?" Cornelia asked.

"Japan isn't dead! Not as long as it's people still live! As long as the people live, that's all that matters! A country isn't dirt, it's not politics or political boundaries, it's the people that made it!" Nunnally said.

'She's right, as long as we Japanese here are breathing, Japan exists in our hearts.' Naoto thought.

'That's why we still call ourselves Japanese!' Kallen thought.

'That's right. Besides, as long as there is hope, the future is still in reach.' Lelouch thought.

"No matter, you and your kind are nothing but animals who need to know their place!" Cornelia said.

"You can't judge me! I fight for what is right, in both my heart and soul!" Nunnally said, "I will not allow you to hurt those who wield no weapons to fight with, I will defeat you so that no one has to be afraid of you any longer! Cornelia Li Britannia, prepare yourself!"

The Ganymede charges at the Gloucester with its swords out as it charged head on. Nunnally, with the help of her mother, now has awakened the Ganymede's true potential. With its safety limiter off, it's real potential now has no limit. Nunnally is making a risky gamble on making this move however, for there are major risks that come from this kind of action. But these risks will not hold her back. She will fight to the end no matter the cost.

 **Review!**


	4. The Butterfly Dances

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 4: The Butterfly Dances**

The Ganymede charged at the Gloucester with lightning speed. The Gloucester begins to defend itself from the Ganymede's Storm of attacks with the lance. The Gloucester desperately held off. The Ganymede kicks the Gloucester back and rushes in with lightning speed. The Gloucester tries to attack with its lance, but then the Ganymede kicks the Gloucester in the head.

'What in the hell is with the speed on that thing?' Cornelia thought.

'This is the power of mother's Ganymede, I won't lose as long as this power is still with me!' Nunnally thought.

The Ganymede knocked the lance out of the Gloucester's hands. The Ganymede swung its sword. A Sutherland appeared out of nowhere. It was Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Orange?" Cornelia mutters.

"Escape while you can your highness. It's what Andreas would want if he wanted you to live." Jeremiah said.

'And yet he died and I failed to avenge him…..' Cornelia thought.

The Sutherland was repelled by the Kishi Kai.

"Sayoko…." Nunnally said.

"I'll handle this one lady Nunnally. Capture the Viceroy." Sayoko said.

"Right!" Nunnally replied as she zipped past the Sutherlands.

The Gloucester sped away from the Ganymede as it gave chase. The Gloucester picks up an assault rifle from one of the wrecked Gloucesters. The Ganymede withdraws its swords and flips its guns. Nunnally activates her Geass and dodges the incoming bullets. The Guison fires its cannons at the G-1. The G-1 gets hit in the right and left treads.

"Artillery fire?" Cornelia said.

The Ganymede vanished from her sight.

'Where did it go?' Cornelia thought as she looked in every possible direction to look for the Ganymede.

The Ganymede comes from behind the Gloucester and attacks from the rear. The rifle gets destroyed. The Ganymede gets a sword out and chops off the arm that once held the gun. The Gloucester swung its lance. The Ganymede dodges the lance and cuts the other arm off. The Gloucester steps back.

"Why you—"

A mine exploded and immobilized Cornelia's Gloucester. Keitaro saw the explosion.

'Did I put the right fuse on that one?' Keitaro thought.

The Gloucester fell on its right leg.

'A landmine?' Cornelia thought.

The Ganymede slowly approached the Gloucester. Nunnally looked at the helpless Gloucester as she fired a harken from one of the Ganymede's arms, getting rid of the last weapon the Gloucester held.

'It's over sister, admit it.' Nunnally thought.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

CC was sleeping in a room in the mansion in the campus. She and Marianne had a psychic connection, so they could talk to each other.

"You're not gonna stop your daughter?" CC asked.

"Thats right. Besides I'm so proud of my daughter." Marianne said.

"That's only because she takes after you." CC said.

"I know, but seeing her pilot the Ganymede so well makes me want to squeeze her." Marianne said with a squeal.

'Just how did Charles fall for this woman?' CC thought.

 **Unknown Location**

Charles sneezed all of a sudden.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" VV asked.

"I thought I heard someone talking behind my back just now." Charles said.

"Probably Lelouch." VV said.

"Yeah- wait what?" Charles said.

"Oh never mind it." VV said.

* * *

 **Saitama Ghetto**

"Well Partner, I think we may have just bagged your sister." Nemo said.

An explosion occurred out of nowhere just between the Gloucester and the Ganymede.

"Artillery fire?" Nemo asked?

"Look up!" Marianne said.

Nunnally looked up and saw the Kimaris drop from a VTOL. The Kimaris gets in between the Ganymede. Nunnally noticed that the frame type was similar to the Ganymede.

'The Kimaris? Euphie?' Cornelia thought.

'Another Ganymede Frame?' Nunnally thought.

'So the Ganymede series is being revived by Schneizel…..' Marianne thought.

"Sister, I think it's time to retreat." Euphie said.

"Euphie….." Cornelia said.

The Kimaris picked up the Gloucester and retreated. The Purists followed as well. Jeremiah was ordered to retreat.

"Well, seems like the Princess is out of danger." Jeremiah said to himself, "Kewell, light the signal."

"Right." Kewell said.

A signal flare was shot into the air, it was a green flare. The green flare was to be designated as the retreat order or ceasefire order by flare protocol. The Britannian forces were forced to retreat. The Ganymede went back to normal as its eyes changed back to green. The combined forces of Tekkadan and the Yamato Alliance celebrated in victory.

'Victory once again. But even so, i'll have to be more careful the next time that new Ganymede model shows up again.' Lelouch thought.

Lelouch had gained another victory. Word will soon spread about the Viceroy's defeat at Saitama, costing Cornelia the nickname "Goddess of Victory". Resistance Groups will now become more active and will now target corrupted politicians and businessmen other than ordinary citizens. The Japanese now begun to have hope once again.

 **JLF HQ, Narita**

The JLF members were arguing about what to do in light of Zero's achievements as of now.

"We have to join forces with Zero. With him on our side, we'll be unstoppable!" One of the JLF members argued.

"We don't need him. We just need to put a stand to those Britannians!" Another member argued.

The two sides argued about what to do. Katase was still thinking about what course of action to take.

'Genbu…. What the hell would you do in a situation like this? Just show me a sign….' Katase thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day….**

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

Schneizel and Guinevere had a conversation. The topic wasn't about Cornelia's defeat at Saitama, it was about a plan to overthrow their father, the Emperor.

"So you mean to tell me that it can only be either Lelouch or Me?" Schneizel asked.

"That's right brother, even though Lelouch would care less about the throne, we need a leader who would wash out the corrupt elite of Britannia itself and eliminate any and all possibility of another war coming about by our father's chaos and ideas." Guinevere said.

"I see…. So what do we do until then?" Schneizel asked.

"We simply just act as usual and wait for the perfect moment." Guinevere said.

"And what of the Glaston Knights and Nonnette?" Schneizel asked.

"Well, knowing that The Ganymede is up and running after getting a new look, they'll die." Guinevere said.

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

A news broadcast was being played all over Area 11 from the bureau itself. Cornelia was about to start her speech over the loss of Andreas Darlton. She cleared herself of doubt and went to the podium.

"As Viceroy of Area 11, I am sorry to announce the death of Andreas Darlton, a man who was one of my Knights in my Royal Guard and a friend I once knew." Cornelia said.

 **Area 10**

"Damn it!" A red haired man screamed as he kicked a chair over.

"Father…." A blonde man said as his eyes watered.

"But that's…" A blue haired man said.

"N-No… It can't be…" A gray haired man said.

"N-No!" A brown haired man said.

These five were the Glaston Knights, Darlton's adopted children. The red haired man was David, the blonde was Alfred, the blue haired man was Bart, the grey haired man was Edgar, and the brown haired man was Claudio.

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

"We had lost a hero to our noble cause. But does this foreshadow the end of the peace of Area 11? No, it is just the beginning." Cornelia said, "Compared to the resistance groups in Area 11, our resources are 30 times more of theirs! Our goal in this against these naysayers is a noble one. It's been 7 years since we established this colony, and yet these Elevens still choose to foolishly rebel against us. My friend, Andreas Darlton, was sacrificed. **WHY?!** "

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

The Royal family was watching this broadcast while Schneizel was wearing shades and got a drink of champagne.

'Because you're a spoiled child blinded by hate.' Schneizel thought as he took a drink.

 **Area 11 Government Bureau**

"Never forget about the atrocities these Elevens had brought because of their disobedience!" Cornelia said, "These barbarians need to be taught a lesson! Britannia thrives for evolution and will always evolve, no matter what the foe is! All Hail Britannia!"

" **All Hail Britannia!"** Was being shouted from all across Britannia and in Area 11.

 **Ashford Academy**

Nunnally was watching the broadcast and clenched her fist.

'If only you knew the truth Cornelia…' Nunnally thought.

Lelouch was watching the broadcast as well.

'Pathetic dear sister, I thought you knew better than….' Lelouch thought.

Nina was working on something on the computer. Shirley went out to cook some food. The broadcast ended and everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

A lone Sutherland was entering Shinjuku Ghetto. It held a shield and a Lance. It's gun was holstered on the back. It was Jeremiah's Sutherland and it wore a red piece of cloth that was wrapped around the neck. Apparently Jeremiah managed to connect the dots. His lord and lady were alive, all he needed was to see them again. That's all he ever asked for.

'Now, after 8 long years, I can see them again. This time, I will not fail them.' Jeremiah thought.

Inoue was on lookout and saw the Sutherland.

"A lone Sutherland? And it had red shoulder pads?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah. Looks like that." Inoue said.

The Sutherland stopped in a area where no one was found. Jeremiah turned on the intercom.

"Hear me out. I challenge one of you to a one on one duel." Jeremiah said, "Should I win, you will hand over Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia."

'He found out?' Naoto thought, "Lelouch, the hell is that man?"

"He used to be one of my mother's servants. Ever since the assassination of my mother, he's changed himself." Lelouch said.

'Oh great, Lelouch's butler. Now I have to feel bad for the man. His reputation got shattered and now he wants to see his lord and master.' Naoto thought.

"Nunnally, get ready." Lelouch said.

" _Hai. (Right!)"_ Nunnally said.

Rivalz had the Ganymede be refitted for combat. The Ganymede was given a jousting lance that was stolen at Saitama. Nunnally got inside the Ganymede and connected with the NLS System. Naoto went in a C6 to address Jeremiah himself. He stops in front of the Sutherland.

"Alright, we agree. Let's just take this elsewhere." Naoto said.

The Sutherland followed the C6 to an empty stadium. The Ganymede was there as well.

'So, this is probably where I will die… Fine then. All I need is just the fact that they are alive.' Jeremiah said.

'Jerry…..' Nunnally thought.

The two combatants ready themselves.

"Leader of the Purebloods, Margrave Jeremiah!" Jeremiah said.

"Uh…. Um…." Nunnally said as she tried to think of a nickname, "Tekkadan resistance cell member, Nunna."

'Nunna? **REALLY?** ' Naoto thought as he covered his face with his hands.

'Nunna? As in, Nunnally?' Jeremiah thought, 'So it wasn't just coincidence at all, it is her!'

"Heading forward!" Jeremiah said proudly.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphan)_

The two charged at each other with lances in hand and clashed. The two warriors clashed and blocked their attacks. Sparks flew as they partied every blow. Elsewhere, The Lancelot and Lancelot Club were out looking for the Sutherland.

"That sound… It's coming from far away from here! Come on Suzaku!" Rai said as he sped off.

" _Oi Matte!_ _(Hey Wait!)"_ Suzaku said as he followed.

Back in the stadium, Jeremiah kept fighting.

"A child like you should not be here. Children do not have to suffer from these constant struggles and strifes caused by adults!" Jeremiah said.

'Yet, so many have…..' Nunnally thought, "Well that doesn't matter to me now, I was told by _Oniisama_ to defeat you!"

The Ganymede severed the Sutherland's left arm. The Sutherland severed the Ganymede's Lance. The rod hits pretty close to Naoto's C6. Naoto didn't flinch at all. Lelouch in his Zero outfit went over to watch the duel. Soon, all the Resistance members arrived to watch the fight. The Ganymede dodges the Sutherland's Lance as it got its swords out.

"So how do we determine the winner? Until one of us dies, surrenders, is unable to battle?" Nunnally asked.

"That is of little importance, all that is important is that you fight!" Jeremiah said.

"Alright then." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede rushed in and attacked the Sutherland. The Sutherland blocks the attack and delivers a kick to the Ganymede's head. The Ganymede recovers and delivers a kick to the Sutherland's head as well. The Ganymede withdraws its swords and picked up the actual Jousting Lance and drove it into the Sutherland. The Sutherland, including Jeremiah was impaled by the Lance. The Ganymede crushed the Sutherland's head as it pulled the Lance out. Nunnally got out of the cockpit as the others cheered her on. Jeremiah managed to get out, his midsection had been pierced by the Lance itself. The man coughed as Nunnally brought out her gun that was technically a copy of Cornelia's rifle sword.

'Those eyes, the hair…. It is her… Then that means…..' Jeremiah thought as he looked at Zero.

"You didn't tell me what would happen if I were to win. I did not like that." Nunnally said.

"Well what's the point? The result would've been obvious to you from the start. ***Cough*** Besides, I'm at the end of the road already." Jeremiah said as he coughed some more blood.

'Jerry…' Nunnally thought.

'Lady Marianne, I'll be joining you very soon….' Jeremiah thought as he shuts his eyes.

The man falls over. Nunnally withdrew her gun and went inside the Ganymede due to her lack of willingness to kill a friend of her mother. The Ganymede leaves with the jousting Lance in hand. The resistance members left as well. The Lancelot and The Club found the man. Rai got out and held the man and shook him.

"Hey! Wake up man!" Rai said as he shook him, "You haven't even given me that stupid paycheck damnit!"

'If only I was here, then…' Suzaku thought.

The man steadily opened his eyes. His vision was blurry.

"Come on! Wake up!" Rai said as he shook the man again.

'That voice…. Is it that Knight Walker Pilot?' Jeremiah thought.

"Hey man wake up!" Rai said.

Jeremiah tried to speak at least 3 words. The words were…

"All….. Hail….. Lelouch…." Jeremiah said before going into a coma.

"Hey! Hey!" Rai said as he shook the man again.

'So what I saw wasn't just coincidence. That person was Lelouch!' Suzaku thought as he remembered when he saw Lelouch coming out of the black Glasgow in Shinjuku.

"The guy is completely conked out! We got to get a hospital ASAP!" Rai said as he pulled out a phone. He went and dialed 911.

The ambulance arrived and took the man to a hospital. The Lancelot and the Club head back. The Purebloods were informed for the time being and went back to the hospital. The resistance cell went and salvaged the Sutherland and began to build a new Ganymede Frame. Shirley would be its pilot.

 **Hospital**

Most of the Purebloods had arrived at the hospital and surprisingly had brought flowers. With Jeremiah in a coma, Kewell was the leader of the Purebloods. He ultimately accepted the responsibility and went on his own accord. He learned carefully that one's pride can be one's strength and downfall, depending on just how it effects him and those around him.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of 9 of the Knights of the Round, was ordered by the Emperor to go to Area 11 to help stabilize the situation that is going on there in regards to the rebellion. She was also given the NLS Implant on her back and was given a unit that accommodated the modification. The unit was the Julia, a high mobility prototype of the Graze, Royal Protectorate's newest Knightmare Frame that is currently being deployed in the Homeland and the nearby Area colonies in the American Continent. The Graze had a head design that differed from the Glasgow all the way up to the Gloucester. It's head had a yellow rectangular vertical visor with a Factsphere behind it. The Julia uses jet thrusters, the NLS System, and two arm blades that fold out. The thrusters were installed in the legs, in the feet, and on the back of the unit. The woman was boarding a plane to take her to Area 11.

"Well Nelly, you better wait for me." Nonette said as she got on the plane.

The plane took flight and went to Area 11 with a plane carrying Grazes to the Colony as well. Nonette knew the Princess for about a good time frame from back in college. The woman would now go to Area 11 to make sure that the rebellion does not spread.

 **Review**


	5. Lake Kawaguchi and the Black Knights

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 5: Kawaguchi and the Black Knights**

A train was heading from the Tokyo Settlement to a resort hotel in Lake Kawaguchi. Inside the train was Nunnally, Nina, Milly, Sayoko, and Shirley. They all went to the hotel to spend some time together. Suzaku and Rai, who were inducted into the Student Council upon attending Ashford, had work to do in the military and Lelouch and Kallen were busy with something else while Rivalz had to tend to the bar his father owned. The group were discussing everything about the resort at the lake. The train was reaching the end of a tunnel and soon, the lake came into view.

"It's so beautiful… I never thought it could be like this….." Nunnally said as she was in awe to see that the lake hasn't lost its beauty yet.

Suzaku had talked all about the lake to Nunnally. She seemed interested about the trip and went on it with Milly and the others.

'Suzaku was right about the lake all along.' Nunnally thought.

 **Area 11 Viceroy's Palace**

"Nonette you say?" Cornelia asked.

"Well, that's what his highness said, the Knight of 9 will be here shortly along with the new Graze shipment on a few days." Guilford said.

"Well then, what about the meeting in the hotel?" Cornelia asked.

"It should run smoothly. All that's needed is the agreement is to be signed." Guilford said.

"What about Euphie?" Cornelia asks.

"She went there to observe, so no problems should arise at all." Guilford said.

"You know Guilford, I think I have a bad feeling that trouble will occur at the hotel." Cornelia said.

* * *

 **Mobile Trailer**

The Tekkadan Cell and the Yamato Alliance had arrived at their destination leading them to a mobile trailer with Zero waiting for them.

"Hello, make yourselves at home." Zero said.

The whole resistance group looked at every nook and cranny of the place. They looked impressed.

"There's a jukebox. I wonder what it has?" Tamaki asks.

"Every favorite song you guys liked." Zero said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Tamaki said.

"Wait how did you get this?" Naoto asked.

"Well, I exposed a nobleman for his troublesome deeds and took his ride, no strings attached." Zero said.

"Nice." Nagata said.

"Holy crap. There's even a TV." Yoshida said as he grabbed the remote and turned it on.

There was a news broadcast coming live from the hotel in Lake Kawaguchi. Apparently, there was a crisis going on there as the hotel was taken over. The group was shocked upon hearing this.

'Oh crap! Kallen's friends are there! Damn it!' Naoto thought.

"Ok everyone calm down and think rationally." Ohgi said.

 **JLF HQ, Narita**

"The perpetrators have been claimed to be the Japan Liberation Front, a part of them under Josui Kusakabe." The news woman reported live from the scene.

"That fool!" Todoh yelled as he slammed his fist.

'Damn it Kusakabe… I warned you the horrible consequences that would come from this. Yet, you ignored my warnings and took the Raikou and pulled this stunt! You just damaged and cutted off any support of the Japanese People you damn fool!' Katase thought.

 **Mobile Trailer**

Lelouch was on the phone with Rivalz concerning the student council.

"I'll think of something. Just stay calm. I'll see if I can get them out." Lelouch said.

"Alright, just be careful out there." Rivalz said.

"Right." Lelouch said before hanging up.

"So now what do we do? For all I can think of, Cornelia could sacrifice the hostages just to get the JLF. If only we knew a way somehow." Naoto said.

'Wait a minute, Naoto has a point, she **could** have done that, unless… Euphie is among the hostages…' Lelouch thought, "No, she would have done it, that is unless her sister is there among the hostages."

"Eh?" Naoto said.

"Naoto, aside from myself, who else in my family is overprotective for their own sibling?" Lelouch asked.

"Well that would be….." Naoto said, then it can me to him, "Cornelia!"

"That's right, if she's among the hostages, then she won't make any hasty moves. We might have a chance." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Lake Kawaguchi**

Nunnally and the Student Council were held up in the food storage area inside the hotel.

'Damn… This is not good. For all I know, If Cornelia finds out that I am alive… Actually, no. It's best not to think about it.' Nunnally thought, 'If only _Oniisama_ came to rescue me…..'

 **Outside the Hotel**

Clovis was looking at the hotel in a grassy area of the lake.

'If only I was just as strong as Cornelia, or even Schneizel or Lelouch and Nunnally….' Clovis thought in angst.

Suzaku, Rai, Lloyd and Cecile were looking at the hotel as well.

"You think they'll let us help them out?" Suzaku asked.

"Not quite, Cornelia seems a little discriminate about the Numbers so—"

"So the Japanese aren't being accepted still?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, looks that way, besides, they won't trust us, even after being the pilots of two 7th Gen Knightmares." Rai said.

'I guess that makes a change from within close to impossible. But still….. I got to try.' Suzaku thought.

Cornelia was being briefed of previous attempts of a hostage rescue, air and sea plans were scrapped due to the defenses. There is one way that might help. The Hotel's Foundation Block that held it up. If it were to collapse, the building will submerge, making rescue seem easier. Sutherlands were being put inside a utilities tunnel. Awaiting them however is the Raikou Electromagnetic Cannon. The cannon can fire shells from long distances, ranging from shrapnel to giant shells.

"As suspected, they are moving in the tunnel." A crewman said.

"Raikou, secondary startup. Electromagnetic Cannon voltage confirmed." The second crewman said.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel as the Sutherlands moved in.

"Spread out, they got Anti-Knightmare Rifles." A soldier said.

"Fire!" The second crewman said.

The shell shot out from the cannon and released tons of shrapnel, destroying the Sutherlands.

 **G-1 Base**

"All of them?" Guilford said.

"It seems as if four Glasgows were merged into a linear cannon!" A staff officer reported.

'Now how did they managed to— now what the hell am I supposed to do?!' Cornelia thought.

"Deploy the ASEEC Corps." Clovis said.

"C-Clovis! You're supposed to be in the homeland! Why are you—"

"Deploy the ASEEC Corps." Clovis said with more determination.

Cornelia was stunned by his request.

"If there's anything that can take a hit like that, then it would have to be the Lancelot." Clovis said.

"Clovis…." Cornelia said.

* * *

 **ASEEC Trailer**

Lloyd was glad to hear that the ASEEC Corps was now about to take part in the operation. The VARIS could now be tested and can finally shine.

 **At Night**

The Lancelot and the Club were getting prepared when Suzaku saw a horrific sight. A pair of JLF soldiers had pushed a man to his death, killing him upon hitting the ground.

 **G-1 Base**

"Our demands haven't been met yet. Every 30 minutes, one hostage will be thrown off. You better not go back on any of our deals, or else." Kusakabe warned.

The footage disappears.

"This is their warning? Barbarians." Guilford said.

"We can't show weakness to terrorists. We got to get past that linear cannon. How long until the Lancelot and the Club are ready?" Cornelia asked.

"In about a few more minutes. After that, we wait." Clovis said.

'We need something to buy us time, but what?' Cornelia thought, 'Euphie…. I….'

A soldier came in abruptly.

"Your Highness! It's Zero!" The soldier reported.

"Zero?" Clovis said.

"Yes! He just took a news van and is driving towards us!" The soldier said.

'Well, speak of the devil….' Cornelia thought, "Let him through, he should buy us sometime."

 **Bridge**

The news van was passing through with Zero on top of the van.

'Looks like she knows that Euphie is there. She might be using me to buy some time to make some sort of plan.' Lelouch thought, 'But dear sister, you will have to do **MUCH** better than that.'

The gate opens as the van comes closer to the hotel. The Lancelot and the Club are put inside the hole. The Knightmares get in position. Cecile briefed the two pilots on the mission. All they have to do is destroy the linear cannon and the foundation block.

'Alright, let's do this….' Rai thought.

'No turning back now.' Suzaku thought.

"Operation starts within 5 minutes, counting down." Cecile said.

 **Hotel**

Nunnally was being escorted opto Kusakabe. Apparently, she had been found out as Kusakabe looked at the list and found something quite interesting. She had obeyed just to make sure no one got hurt. She could have sworn she saw Euphemia among the hostages and was glad to have Euphemia not been found out at all. Zero and Kusakabe were having a discussion.

"I thought you were taller." Kusakabe said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Zero said, 'I don't think he knows that I'm actually 17 years old.'

"Speaking of which, I never got to see your true face. Take off the mask. It's disrespectful to hide behind a mask." Kusakabe said.

"Well I could, but I don't think you are worthy of seeing my true face." Zero said.

" _Nandato?! (What was that?!)"_ A JLF soldier in the room said.

" _Kisama! (You Bastard!)"_ the other one in the room said.

Kusakabe signals the men to stand down.

"What do you mean?" Kusakabe asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The Japanese won't tolerate these kinds of actions." Zero said.

"Then what would you do?" Kusakabe asked.

"I would go after the corrupt government, forcing them out with the strength of the people behind me, Britannian or Japanese." Zero said.

"And what if the Britannians won't support you?" Kusakabe asked.

"Then I'll just show them the truth behind Britannia's gilded age. I'll let them know of the horrible atrocities that it committed in the name of 'evolution' and bring the corrupt on their knees by the very people they used." Zero said.

"So you're just gonna play Robin Hood? Pathetic. And here I thought you did care about the Japanese and their suffering." Kusakabe said.

"No, it's the opposite." Zero said, "Japan was long gone 7 years ago. What I seek is a Japan reborn by the hands of the just and courageous. I have no time to deal with the past nor the present."

"A new Japan?" Kusakabe inquired.

"That's right, a nation that can challenge Britannia on equal grounds. The United States of Japan!" Zero said with a fire in his voice.

'United States? Where have I heard that before?' Kusakabe thought.

"Sir, it's the girl you requested." A man outside the room said.

"Zero," Kusakabe said as he pulled his katana out, "There's no use talking anymore!"

" **Die."** Lelouch said as he casted his Geass.

 **Utilities Tunnel**

The Lancelot and the Club were steadily making progress. They managed to get passed the fifth shot from the Raikou.

"They got passed salvo 5?! These guys are nuts!" The first crewman inside the Raikou said.

"Deploy the guns! Defend this position no matter what!" The second one said as the guns were deployed.

The Blaze Luminous shields deflect the shots from the Raikou's secondary guns.

"Looks like we're gonna have to use the VARIS!" Rai said.

"Cecile, we got no choice now!" Suzaku said.

"But you two will—"

"I don't care if I end up dead at this point! We got to get **it** before **it** gets us!" Rai said as the two units pointed their VARIS Rifles at the Raikou.

 **Hotel**

Nunnally shoots one of the JLF Soldiers next to her and shoves a Kunai in the other one.

"Well, you haven't changed." Zero said.

"Well, I am your sister." Nunnally said.

"Right…" Zero said.

 **Tunnel**

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT DESTROYS THE GUNS! We'll defend this place no matter what! SMASH THEM!" The second one said as the cannon fired at full power.

"NOW!" Rai said as the two Lancelot's fired simultaneously.

The shots whipped passed the shrapnel, destroying the shrapnel. The shots hit the Raikou and destroyed it in one well timed shot.

 **Lake Kawaguchi**

'They did it!' Clovis thought as the explosion of water came about.

The Lancelot and the Club jump out and shoot the foundation block. The hotel sinks.

"Guilford!" Cornelia said.

"Right!" Guilford responded, "begin the rescue operation!"

'Wait, is that…. Zero?' Suzaku thought.

 **Hotel**

'Til we meet again old friend.' Lelouch thought as he pressed on a button of a remote.

The hotel exploded and crumbled.

"EUPHIE!" Cornelia shouted.

"MY FRIENDS!" Suzaku said as he lept in, only to get kicked by an unknown Knightmare.

The unknown had landed in front of the building and jumped to a shore of the lake. Suzaku watched as the building collapsed. The unknown looked humanoid, or better yet, it looked almost close to being human. It was the Mark Nemo, a Knightmare that is the result of the fusion between Nunnally and Nemo. Nunnally reverts back into her normal form.

"No….. Not again….. NOT AGAIN!" Suzaku said as he banged his fist on the console.

'Well, here comes our next pay cut….' Rai thought, 'if we ever live that is.'

A boat comes out of the rubble followed by some lifeboats with the hostages on it.

 **In a bar**

'He did it!' Rivalz said as he saw the student council among them.

* * *

 **Lake Kawaguchi**

"Do not worry, I return the hostages to you Britannians." Zero said.

Everything was being broadcasted from Lake Kawaguchi via a news van with Diethard Reid being in Van 2.

'Of all the Braven and Audacity….. If we attack you, they'll be your hostages.' Cornelia thought.

Lights came and revealed a bunch of people wearing black jackets and visors to cover their face.

"We are… The Black Knights!" Zero said.

"Ironic, isn't it? Terrorists calling themselves a Knight Order." Lloyd said.

"We, the Black Knights stand for justice. Shepherding the weak from the strong, who cast their dominance upon the world and clouding it with darkness and despair." Zero said, "I will not tolerate such actions in which the weak are being devoured by the strong! The strong serve to protect the weak! So the ones who draw blood are those prepared to be killed!"

Cornelia clenched her teeth. Clovis on the other hand watched in amazement.

'That's right, Britannia has grown way too corrupt to begin with. I realized that the moment I had almost died. I will keep the royal family from being corrupt as I have since then, starting with the parasites feeding off the people.' Clovis thought.

'This sounds familiar, It's like I had heard this before.' Euphie thought.

'That's right, this world has to be more gentler, but in order for that, change must come. To both Britannia and the world itself.' Nunnally thought.

"We are Knights of justice who will bring an end to all who are evil and corrupt starting now." Zero said.

'Knights for justice… I like the sound of that.' Keitaro thought.

'You really have become a leader who even equals me in terms of being a leader. I guess that would make us soul brothers.' Naoto thought.

'Lulu…' Shirley thought.

'You really have changed Lelouch….' Kallen thought.

"That's right I said let it run." Diethard said, "Liable?! I'll be the one responsible for this!"

"Those without power, rally behind us." Zero said as he raised his left arm, "Those with power, fear us!"

He raised his right arm.

"We, the Black Knights will change this world!" Zero said.

And so, The Black Knights were formed. Though they were made up Resistance cells and minor resistance groups, they were being lead by a man who has the tactical thinking of Schneizel, and have pilots that could match the Knights of the Round. This world will now witness the Black Rebellion as it blooms slowly into a beautiful flower, a flower drenched in blood.

 **REVIEW**


	6. Refrain

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 6: Refrain**

In one of the many warehouses of the harbor in the Tokyo Settlement, there were people who were managing boxes that contained tubes of a mysterious liquid. The liquid in question was Refrain, the drug that can make people think they are in the past. This drug however has a dangerous side effect that can lead to death. It was popular in Japan since many of the Japanese who were alive did not want to live life under Britannian rule. The people operating this routine were a bunch of Britannian mobsters, smugglers and drug dealers.

"I'll transfer the money to your wife's account." One man said.

"Cornelia is just a soldier. There's no way she can do anything about us." Another man said.

The lights went out and gunfire went off.

"T-Turn on the lights you dolts!" The man said.

The gunfire ended and the lights went on. The Black Knights were on a balcony.

"But you're—"

 **Ashford Academy**

"The Black Knights!" Someone yelled.

Apparently it was Kallen who was just tired. The whole class was laughing hysterically. Class was over anyways and Kallen yawned.

'It really is hard living a double life… It's really taking me out.' Kallen thought.

The Black Knights had grown powerful and popular. Every news channel had covered every last one of their acts. From punishing corrupt politicians to stopping drug smuggling operations, the Black Knights were famous and gained members with every passing day. Soon, they would grow into an organization that would rival an army, an army of Knights for justice raising their swords against an empire that controlled ⅓ of the world. Many wished to know just who Zero was. Only the inner circle being composed of the Kozuki Resistance Cell Tekkadan, the Yamato Alliance, the Ashford Student Council, well except Suzaku and Rai, and Nunnally along with Sayoko knew his real identity.

Nina was working on a chemical formula. She had gathered some research about Refrain and its substances that were used to produce the drug. She had begun to work on the formula upon hearing what the effects of Refrain were to create a countermeasure. Should the countermeasure be finished, The effects of Refrain will be curable.

* * *

 **JLF HQ**

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords were having a conversation about the Black Knights.

"The masses seem to trust Zero and the Black Knights." Urabe said.

"They killed Kusakabe, they're not a resistance group because of what they did." Chiba said.

"Then why would Kyoto send them the Guren MK.2?" Asahina asked.

"If this keeps going… Well…" Senba said.

"Hmmm, yes…." Todoh said.

 **Stadtfeld Manor**

"Mistress Kallen!" A Japanese maid called.

Kallen came down and asked what was going on. There was a visitor from her school. She opened the door and saw Nunnally by the front door. She let her in the house. Kallen's stepmother came down.

"A friend of yours?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Kallen replied.

"Well if you ask me, she's kind of short." The woman said.

"Oh no. Things are about to go down." Marianne said.

"Just forget about it. What's the worst she could do?" Nemo said.

"So what is your name?" The woman asked.

"Nunnally Lamperouge." Nunnally said.

'Lamperouge? Where have I— no. It's nothing unusual.' The woman thought.

"Oh come in then." The woman said.

Nunnally went inside and had a conversation with Kallen in one of the other rooms of the manor.

'This place reminds me of the villa me and Lelouch lived in.' Nunnally thought.

"So that woman, was she your mother?" Nunnally asked.

"N-no." Kallen said as she shook her head.

"No?" Nunnally muttered.

"My mother….. she serves as a maid." Kallen said.

'A maid?' Nunnally thought.

"Ever since that woman came here, mother stayed here despite being left behind by that man after he went back to the homeland." Kallen said with a frustrated expression.

'That seems out of order.' Nunnally thought, "don't you think she had a reason for being there in the first place?"

Kallen was silent. Nunnally tried to think why the maid, who was Kallen's mother, stayed after her father left her mother.

"Actually, she may have stayed just to be with you." Nunnally said.

'For me?' Kallen thought.

"Well, I will let you think about it." Nunnally said as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Kallen said.

Nunnally looked at Kallen.

"What did you mean by that?" Kallen asked.

"Well, only you hold the answer." Nunnally said, _"Ja Ne. (Later.)"_ Nunnally said.

She left through the door, leaving Kallen to figure out the answer herself.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia was at the hangar awaiting the arrival of Nonette. The plane lands and Nonette exits the plane.

"Nelly! It's good to see you at last!" Nonette said as she waved her hand.

"Nonette, you're here." Cornelia said with a smile.

The two hugged each other. The plane with the Grazes landed and began unloading the Grazes one after the other.

"So how's it been all these years?" Nonette asked.

"Nothing's changed yet." Cornelia said.

"Still looking for the right man are we?" Nonette asked.

Cornelia's face turned red.

"Oh dear lord. Nelly I think you still have much to learn about men." Nonette said with disappointment.

"Let's just get moving." Cornelia said as her face got even redder.

"Right. Sure." Nonette said.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Kallen was on the phone with Ohgi concerning Refrain, Naoto was there as well. They were at a park.

"A countermeasure for Refrain?" Kallen asked.

"That's right, Nina is almost finished with the formula, once she's done, she'll get the materials and start producing the product and will distribute it across the entire Area Colony. Soon, it should extend to the entire world at that point." Ohgi said, "all we need to do is make sure that the trading of such a thing is prohibited and brought to a crawl."

"So until then we hit the places with the drugs?" Kallen asked.

"That's it." Ohgi said.

"Alright then. _Sayonara (goodbye)_ " Kallen said.

" _Sayonara. (Goodbye.)"_ Ohgi said before hanging up.

Kallen puts the phone away and finds Lelouch and Nunnally just laying their backs on a tree.

"Well, how is everything going?" Lelouch asked.

"Well our ranks are growing faster I guess. Why do you ask?" Naoto said.

"I've been getting emails from a guy named 'Naze'. Know anything about him?" Lelouch asked.

"Naze? As in Naze Turbine Shujinko?" Naoto asked.

"You know him then?" Nunnally said.

"He's the leader of the Turbines, as his middle name suggests. If you ask me, and try to believe me on this, the group is made up of chicks." Naoto said.

'Women?!' Lelouch thought as Nunnally's face turned red.

"Wait, did you say the **whole** group?" Nunnally asked as her face turned even more reddish.

"Well he was fancy with the ladies." Naoto said, "I just happen to be a friend of his."

"Don't you think he's biting off more than what he chewed off?" Kallen asked.

"Well aside from the girls, his group is more of a sub-group that is part of a huge private corporation called 'Teiwaz'." Naoto said.

"Teiwaz…." Nunnally said.

"They act just like the 6 Houses of Kyoto, only that they seem to be more diverse." Naoto said, "The Turbines are their supporters and is a sub-group among other sub-groups, they don't smuggle Refrain thankfully."

"Well that's good enough." Nunnally said.

"He's inviting the Black Knights to Teiwaz. Should I accept?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, he's being nice by asking you, so I—"

"Eleven trash," a male voice said, "say something why don't ya?"

The four turned to see five Britannian boys kicking a poor Honorary Britannian. The Honorary citizen was a hot dog seller. He accidentally put mustard on one of the boy's hot dogs instead of ketchup, resulting into this situation.

"Yeah, apologize already." Another one said.

"Yeah you piece of garbage!" Another one said.

Some of the people knew where this was going as soon were leaving the park.

"Should I?" Naoto asked.

"No, I'll handle this." Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Naoto said.

Lelouch walked over to the five boys. The five boys turn to Lelouch.

"Wait, you're not actually going to sympathize some Eleven are you?" The first one said.

"Don't you all have something to do?" Lelouch said.

"What?" The first one said.

"Oh, we have tons of time. Just enough to—"

" **Don't you think this seems boring?"** Lelouch said as he casted his Geass, pretending to be persuasive.

The five boys fell victim to the power and obeyed its command.

"You know, this **is** getting boring." The first boy said.

"Let's hit the arcade." The second one said.

"Got some money on me." The third one said.

"I got money for the gas." The fourth one said.

"Hey wait up!" The fifth one said.

The five left the area immediately.

'I don't know how he did it, but he did it nonetheless.' Naoto thought.

'How did he do it?' Kallen thought.

Lelouch just casually walked to the poor defenseless man. The man looked up a bit. He recognized the symbol on Lelouch's school uniform. He quickly got back up and went behind his hot dog stand. He asked Lelouch if he wanted a hot dog, but Lelouch quickly turned and left after saying that he was fine.

'He surprises me every minute I see him in action.' Naoto thought.

A man was hiding behind a tree behind the hot dog stand. He wore a yellow suit with a tie and a yellow hat. The man was Naze Turbine Shujinko, the leader of the Turbines. He was sent by Teiwaz to invite Zero to the corporation to see if he is worth backing up.

'Seems like I just found him. My lucky day.' Naze thought.

 **Train Station in the Tokyo Settlement**

Cornelia and her forces were going to depart to the Kyushu Block to stop any and all trading of Refrain going on there with the Chinese Federation. Nonette walked to Cornelia as she saw her forces get ready for the operation.

"Nonette, shouldn't you be—"

"Yes, but I think I have a few concerns with this 'Refrain' business." Nonette said.

"And those concerns are?" Cornelia asked.

"Where is it all coming from? Just where could the source be and how do we close it off is what has me bugged." Nonette said, "I'm even starting to think that it may have been created in Area 11."

"In here? Right under our noses?" Cornelia asked.

"That's right, though I don't have the evidence to support it, at least take my concerns with some level of sincerity." Nonette said.

"I'll try to." Cornelia said.

"Just telling you what I think personally." Nonette said as she turned and left.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Clovis was speaking to Lloyd about the issue surrounding Refrain.

"You want us to what?" Lloyd asked.

"I want you to go and look for any signs of Refrain smuggling or production, gather any evidence you may find and report back to me." Clovis said.

"But we're an engineering corps, not the police." Lloyd said.

"We need to expose the corruption the Black Knights are exploiting to gain the support of the people. Once the information is public, the media will swing in our favor." Clovis said, "It's about time the people start facing the truth that was hidden from them at the very start of all of this."

"Well whatever you say your majesty, but does this involve that little scandal about Code R?" Lloyd said.

"Well I guess you can say that." Clovis said.

"Ok then, I'll get to it." Lloyd said.

"Thank you." Clovis said.

"But on one condition, just what is Code R?" Lloyd asked.

Clovis thought carefully and came to a decision.

"Well….." Clovis said.

* * *

 **Warehouse in the Tokyo Settlement**

The Black Knights had finished up on the new Ganymede Frame. Its head differed from the original Ganymede's head, for it had a more human shaped head that looked as if it wasn't wearing a samurai helmet. It still had the Sutherland's arms, but it uses the guns that flip out just like with the original and was painted orange. It was named Ganymede Rei. The Black Knights had C6's and 2 modified Glasgows. They also brought the two Ganymede Frames as well. The Guison was there too, only it used two machine guns. They were waiting for a signal from Zero to move in.

"Shouldn't the police be doing these things?" Tamaki asked in his C6.

"Well it's not like they know better than we do when it comes to this kind of situation." Nagata said in his C6.

"Besides, if they were suppose to deal with all of this, they should have knocked the door down." Naoto said in his Burai.

"Wait, can't we use that cannon we found in the lake?" Yoshida asked.

"The cannon may have been rebuilt, but the rest of the thing was scrapped, the Glasgows that were placed on the sides were blown to pieces." Kallen said.

"Plus, we don't want to risk blowing the place up." Minami said.

The Black Knights saw the signal, it was Zero.

'He snuck right in.' Naoto thought with a smile.

Inside the Warehouse, a bunch of Japanese were loading crates of Refrain. They moved the crates one at a time to be careful with the vials. Suddenly, a storm of bullets tore into the place. The front door gets kicked down. The Black Knights in their Knight Walkers gathered at the front.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki shouted.

"So even fellow Japanese would go around selling the stuff?" Gin said.

"Lousy traitors!" Sugiyama said as he fired his gun.

The warehouse was in a shooting spree. Bullets were flying, Knight Walkers were storming the place. The Glasgows, along with the two other Ganymedes and the Guison entered the building.

"Knightmares! Run!" One of the men said.

The Refrain smugglers ran away as fast as they could, but were gunned down.

'These things are like an entire division of troops.' Naoto thought.

Kallen's Glasgow smashed through a gate that was rapidly closing and entered into the deeper part of the warehouse. She activates the Factsphere and switched to Night Vision Mode. Kallen saw many people who were under the effects of refrain.

"The poor bastards….." Tamaki said.

"If only they left the past behind and looked to the future….." Minami said with sadness.

"That's what we're here for." Nagata said.

"Don't run…." A woman said.

'That voice….' Naoto thought.

It was Naoto and Kallen's mother, Sena Kozuki. She had taken refrain several times already. She had been a maid in the Stadfelt Manor for 7 years after Japan's occupation.

"Now Naoto, you look after your sister, alright?" Sena said while under the effects of Refrain.

"Mother….." Kallen said.

Nunnally looked at Sena with a sense of sadness.

'Kallen… Naoto….' Nunnally thought.

'That's their mother….' Lelouch thought.

"Kallen, the reason mom stayed was—"

Naoto was interrupted as the Black Knights were being fired upon by 5 Knightpolice units.

"Knightpolice?! The hell?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Seems like someone bribed the police." Minami said.

"Corruptive filth." Zero said.

The Knightpolice got back and continued to fire. The Ganymede rushes at the first one. The Ganymede dodges the bullets and fired a few bullets at the Knightpolice. The bullets shred the Knightpolice's right arm. The Ganymede finishes the Knightpolice with a sword straight into the cockpit. The Rei brings its two smaller lance and slams them down on the Knightpolice, crushing the cockpit. Kallen quickly picks up the poor woman and tries to fight back. The Guison fired its machines guns, gunning the Knightpolice down. Kallen looked at the woman.

"Just why?" Kallen asked herself, "I don't want her… I don't need her!"

The Glasgow raised the hand that held Sena. Naoto was surprised and worried about what his sister was doing.

"Kallen! What the hell are you doing?!" Naoto asked.

"We don't need her! She'll just—"

The Glasgow got shot in the back and fell.

"Kallen! Are you alright?" Naoto asked as he shielded the Glasgow from the remaining two Knightpolice.

"Yeah, where's mom?" Kallen asked.

Sena got up and looked at the red Glasgow. Kallen finally saw the woman.

"R-Run." Kallen said, "Run away damnit!"

Sena smiled at the Glasgow as she got up.

"I'm right here Kallen. I'll always be with you, no matter the hardships." Sena said.

Kallen's eyes widened. She realized why her mother had stayed at the manor all this time was for her sake.

'She stayed for my sake? So that if anything were to happen to Naoto, she'd be there with me?' Kallen thought.

"I really was a fool, wasn't I?" Kallen asked herself.

Nunnally rushed in and slashed the Knightpolice. Shirley got behind the second one and stabbed it with the two lances. A C6-C or Cargo type rolled inside the building with Nina on top of it with Rivalz in the pilot seat. There was boxes filled with vials for the counter for Refrain. Nina got out the vial and the injector.

"So it's finished already?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. I'll have to administer the shot to anyone who may have taken a few doses of Refrain." Nina said.

"And the formula?" Minami asked.

"Got it right here." Nina said as she got out a piece of paper with the formula written on it.

Nina went and injected the Refrain countermeasure and waited to see its effects. Sena sooner or later felt better and found herself in the warehouse and looked all over the place.

"Wait, where am I?" Sena asked as she looked around.

'It worked!' Nina thought as she smiled.

'Seemed like it worked.' Lelouch thought.

Soon, everyone who was given the medication soon were relieved of the effects of Refrain and were sent back home by the Black Knights. The Black Knights leave the place in a complete mess. After they had left, the Lancelot and Lancelot Club emerge from the shadows and enter the building looking for evidence.

"Let's see here… A few crates with suspicious vials….. Blood….. Bullets… Something tearing down that gate… Broken Knightpolice…. A few wrecks here and there… Yeah. This was definitely a shootout." Rai said.

"Not only that, but there's tons of refrain right here." Suzaku said.

"Better call it in." Rai said as he fired a signal flare.

* * *

 **Next day…..**

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia had woken up to find out that Warrant Officer Kururugi and Warrant Officer Hodges managed to find some proof of a Refrain smuggling operation. She had also found out that it was made by Britannians as well, making her believe that even Britannians would commit crimes that even Elevens would do, even if it was to raise the banners of revolution. She had been in her room thinking about it.

'Damn….. To be used by the very people **I** swore to protect… Damnit!' She thought as she clenched her teeth.

 **New York ,Britannian Homeland**

Somewhere in one of the tall buildings of New York, James Stadfelt, the proud husband of Sena Kozuki, was on the phone concerning what had happened yesterday after news of the Refrain smuggling operation inside Area 11 was revealed.

"Yes…. Yes I understand… Tomorrow then? Alright….. Ok then… I'll see you very soon. Goodbye." James said as he puts the phone down.

An employee of his came into his office.

"Sir, the meeting is about to start." The employee said.

"Right then." James said as he took one last glance at the wedding photo of him and Sena at their wedding.

'Soon Sena….. I'll see you once again after all these years.' James thought as he went to the meeting.

 **Code R Research Project Site 14, Narita**

"That's right, as of this day forward the Emperor has full authority over Code R." Wesker said, "Congratulations for staying in the project for so long."

'The emperor is overlooking Code R? What about Clovis or General Bartley?' Joseph thought.

"And as his majesty ordered, none of you is to leave the project. Because if you do," Wesker said as he pulled out a gun, "you will pay a hefty price for it."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that after almost losing my own daughter only to be rescued by Zero and his Black Knights, you're just going to threaten me and the others like this?!" Joseph questioned.

"If the entire project gets on the media along with its connections with the Royal Family, you are all partially to blame for this. Therefore, I can't exactly let any of you tell anyone about the project by making sure you don't try something really stupid." Wesker said, "I may also have to get rid of any of your family members if they try to uncover the truth."

These men who have been working with the Project had wives and children, they could not afford to lose either of them.

"This is insane, you can't just simply do this." Joseph said.

"Keep questioning me and you'll see that I can do it." Wesker said with a chilling voice.

The researchers had no choice but to obey. To disobey was to have their deaths assured along with their family.

 **REVIEW**


	7. The Battle of Narita

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 7: The Battle of Narita**

 **Code R Project Site 14, Narita**

Wesker had been ordered to switch out Colonel Madd, a bald, tall man who was a cyborg. Wesker had told the man to make sure that not one of the researchers tries to hamper the project. Madd had come inside to watch over the team as they did their work. Wesker however on the way back, died in an accident that may have destroyed a container holding the Dozel, killing it as well. It would appear that Madd had intentionally caused the accident that killed Wesker.

 **In a warehouse**

The Black Knights were looking at some Burai that Kyoto had built.

'Now this is what I call quantity over quality.' Rivalz thought.

"So this makes us the elite?" A black knight asked.

"They got our backs covered. That's for sure." Another one said.

"Seems like everyone is in high spirits." Naoto said.

"No kidding. They even sent some new C6 models for us to use." Yoshida said as he looked at the new models.

These were C6-Ts or Tanks. The C6 Tank had the tank turret of the Type 90 battle tank, only it was more easy to rotate. There is a commander model that uses two barrels. The turret can load automatically. The Guison had been remodeled to now look more tough on the outside and had a body almost similar to the more round and versatile Rodi Frame and came with shoulder cannons. It's head had the shape of what would be what a Rodi Frame would have, only that it's head had two eyes of its own.

"But the best part about all of this are these two." Minami said as he looked at a red Knightmare and a blue Knightmare.

"Yeah, those are purely Japanese made Knightmares." Keitaro said.

"The Guren MK.2 and the Pre-Gekka Test Type." Kallen said.

These two models were different from the rest because of their new body frames, Gekka Frames. The Gekka Frame was fast, agile, and can even use wrist mounted weapons. The cockpits of both the Knightmares were just Motorcycle seats. They also both hold the Radiant Wave Surger, a heat energy weapon capable of destroying ordinary Knightmares in a few seconds.

"It's a test. They want to simply test us." Zero said.

"A test?" Naoto inquired.

"Well, if they want to see that we're the real deal, we'll show em." Yoshida said.

"Naoto, Kallen." Zero said as he hands Naoto a blue key while giving Kallen a red key.

Both keys look like feathers.

"They're yours." Zero said, "Take good care of them."

"Wait but Zero—"

"I get it." Naoto said, "I guess me and Kallen are fully capable of getting these two at full potential, am I right?"

"Yes. I'm confident that you two will be enough to pilot these two and release their hidden potential." Zero said.

"So you are just going to use a Burai?" Naoto asked.

"As a commander, I might as well." Zero said.

"We understand then, Zero." Kallen said.

"Just be careful alright?" Naoto said.

"I will." Zero said.

"Zero, we just got word that a Britannian is attempting to join us." Ohgi said.

"Name?" Zero asked.

"Diethard Ried." Ohgi said.

'The guy from the Orange Incident?' Lelouch thought.

"What do you think?" Ohgi asked.

"Let him in, I think I may have a few fans among the Britannian masses already." Zero said.

"Ok, but he had some evidence of a Britannian attack on the Narita Mountains." Ohgi said.

"Well then, we might as well go hiking then." Zero said.

"Hiking?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, to the Narita Mountains." Zero said.

 **Ashford Academy**

Lelouch went Nina to see if she was available. Lelouch knocks on the door to see if she's there. She opens the door slightly and pokes her head out.

"Oh Lelouch, come in." Nina said as she opened the door.

"Nina, I need you to tell me all about Probability." Lelouch requested.

"Wait, you mean as in the likelihood of something happening?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, like that." Lelouch said.

"Well then…." Nina said as her face blushed a little bit, "It goes like this."

 **Black Knights Mobile HQ**

Nunnally was looking at the plans for the Narita Mountains.

'If _Oniisama_ uses the Radiant Wave Surger to cause an Avalanche, it's best that no one should be in the city by the time he uses it.' Nunnally thought.

 **Mount Fuji**

The Burai Kais were being loaded on the trucks that the Four Holy Swords and Todoh were using to take the custom Burais. Once the Burais were loaded, the trucks holding them drove off to Narita.

"Are you sure about this?" Asahina asked.

"Trust me, I have a bad feeling that something awful is going to happen." Todoh said, "However, behind that is a feeling of good, I don't know why, but it's best we get back with the Burais ASAP."

* * *

 **Narita**

In a small lodge, 2 JLF soldiers were playing a game of poker. They heard someone knock.

"I'll get it." The first one said as he got off his chair and opened the door, only to find Zero at the front door.

" **Act as if nothing unusual is happening."** Lelouch said as he casted the Geass at the two men that were alarmed by his presence.

They resumed playing poker while Lelouch puts his mask back on and signaled the Black Knights. A Burai that was hidden in the woods closed its Factsphere Sensor.

"Alright let's go." The pilot said.

The Black Knights resumed climbing up the mountain with a few trucks holding Excavators. The Gekka and the Guren were not far behind.

"What did Zero meant when he said we were going hiking on mount Narita?" A Black Knight asked.

"Probably to dig a hot spring, maybe that's why he got these excavators with us." Another one said.

"It could be Training." Another one said.

"Hey Naoto, you know anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Not sure. All I can say is that whatever Zero has in mind, He'll tell us when the time is right." Naoto said as he read the manual for the Gekka.

Lelouch was on the communicator talking to Nunnally, who had her forces in the city looking for anyone that is to be evacuated.

"How is everything going down there?" He asked.

"It's going smoothly, we managed to get most of the civilians out." Nunnally said.

"And the search of the Code R Project?" Lelouch asked.

"Sayoko is already on it. If she finds anything, she'll ping the location for us." Nunnally said, "How's the view up there?"

"Looks great from where I'm standing." Lelouch said, "Be careful out there."

"You too _Oniisama._ " Nunnally said.

The transmission ends. Meanwhile, Viletta in her Sutherland had sighted the Black Knights aiding with the evacuation and relays the info back to Kewell who has taken command of the Purebloods.

"The Black Knights are what?" Kewell said.

"That's right. They're evacuating any and all civilians." Viletta said.

'Just what is that man up to?' Kewell thought as he looked at the mountain.

* * *

 **JLF Base**

"You're serious?!" Katase said.

"That's right. Cornelia's forces will hit this place shortly, I suggest you prepare as soon as possible. I'm only doing this just to make sure you all survive." Zero said.

"What about Todoh?" Katase asked.

"I'm afraid by the time the attack starts, he won't make it." Zero said.

"So now I have to rely on you? Is that what you're saying?" Katase asked.

"Well what other options do you have?" Zero asked.

Katase had begun to think hard about any options left. He would have no other choice but to help Zero, but that will cost the autonomy of the JLF. He could go about this on his own, but without Todoh, there would not be a miracle at all. Surrender is out of the question as well. Committing suicide wouldn't solve anything either. Charging head-on would mean he would lose a lot men. He could try to buy some time until everyone can rally to the Black Knights, but that would take too long. He could wait it out, but if Todoh doesn't make it, they'll fall eventually.

"I assure you, If you let me guide you and your men, you and I will have victory in our grasp." Zero said.

"Can you beat them?" Katase asked.

"If we can capture Cornelia, yes. But first, we'll need to hit the enemy forces with an Artillery barrage, that should keep them at bay." Zero said, "That will make it easier to hold them off while me and the Black Knights finish preparing."

"What do you mean?" Katase asked.

"With the Guren MK.2's Radiant Wave Surger, I should be able to cause an artificial Hydrovolcanic eruption that will send mud and dirt to pillage and destroy our enemies in one fell swoop, isolating Cornelia." Zero said, "For now, just concentrate your artillery fire at the enemies heading towards the entrance to your base."

'So that's his plan? Oh well then I got no choice.' Katase thought, "please, for the sake of Japan and its people, guide me and my men to victory as Todoh did in Itsukushima. Give the Japanese along with the resistance movement a miracle."

"You made a good choice. Once we beaten the enemy back, we will join forces." Zero said.

"Thank you Zero." Katase said with a bow.

"Your welcome." Zero said as the transmission feed cuts out.

"Alright then, prepare to lay down an artillery barrage. We'll use it in the case we have to retreat our forces, for now we'll use it to hold the enemy back. As soon as the barrage begins, send out the Burais. Get the Raikous outfitted with artillery shells and have them concentrate their fire at the enemy. We'll show them how we the Japan Liberation Front fights!" Katase said, "BANZAI!"

" **BANZAI!"** The whole group shouts.

Artillery units inside the mountain move out to ready an artillery barrage as Raikous begin moving into position to fire their electromagnetic cannons at the Britannians. There were also Burai that were equipped with long-range guns on their shoulders and tank treads for legs and Gatling guns for arms along with Missile launchers on the back. These were Burai Tanks. Burai Cannons also moved into position and ready their shoulder mounted mid-range cannons and missile launchers. The Burai Tanks move into position and aim their guns.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

The Britannian forces were at the ready to begin their assault on the mountain. They had three main forces that will charge up the mountain. Cornelia's forces will come in from the left. Alex's forces will come in from the right. And Kewell's forces will take the middle. The Lancelot, Lancelot Club, and the Julia were holding to the rear. Euphemia's Kimaris is in the G-1. Should there be an emergency, the Britannians will have to use the Kimaris, Lancelot, Lancelot Club, and the Julia. Clovis was in the Bridge with Euphemia discussing the plans even further.

"The ASEEC Corps along with lady Nonette will be on standby while staying in the rear. The Kimaris will have to wait in the G-1 in case of an emergency." Clovis said, "The enemy hasn't come out yet, they may be planning on organizing their troops if the Black Knights have begun evacuating the civilians."

"And should they attack from outside the encirclement?" Euphie asked.

"We have a defense line in place in the case they charge from the outside." A staff officer said.

"The Purebloods, Alex's forces, and Cornelia's forces will comprise as the main attack force." Another one said.

"We need to get a list of their collaborators as soon as our forces can find the entrance to the enemy's base and take out the enemy forces. So aerial bombing is out of the question." Clovis said, "All preparations should be finished by now."

 **Code R Project Site 14**

Colonel Madd had just made it back in time to get the project team up and out. He noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's the last one?" Madd asked.

"Well…. He… Let's just say he decided to quit." One of the researchers said.

'Joseph is deserting the project now is he? Oh well then, his demise is practically coming closer to him anyways.' Madd thought.

 **G-1 Base**

Cornelia's Gloucester was ready and was loaded on the G-1's catapult.

"Princess, we are ready to begin." Guilford said.

"Well then, have Euphie and Clovis provide Logistical Support as planned." Cornelia said.

"Right." Guilford said.

'Darlton, Nunnally, Lelouch, I'll avenge you. I'll do it by killing every last resistance group there is in this place and force the Elevens to submit.' Cornelia thought as started up her Gloucester, "Begin the operation."

The Gloucester launched from the G-1 as trains began opening as Sutherlands wielding lances and guns leave the trains. Planes began deploying Knightmare VTOLS as they deploy Sutherlands from the skies. Yorks and Sutherlands come in through the streets. The mountains were surrounded.

'You the Japan Liberation Front, you who have lacked human decency, I'll turn the dream of a bygone age into nothing but dust.' Cornelia thought, 'And you Zero, no matter how many times you try to mimic Lelouch's sense of justice or even speak of his ideology as if you were his disciple, You are just an Eleven. I will not allow myself to fall for your lies.'

* * *

 **Narita**

'It's begun.' Lelouch thought, "Do not fear. Fear is only what's in the heart. If you can overcome danger and fear, you can call yourself a true warrior."

'That's right Lelouch. I taught that to you when you first joined our ranks. You really have come a long way since then…..' Naoto thought.

"You're **absolutely** sure about doing this?" Nemo asked.

"I can't run away, and I don't intend on running away." Nunnally said.

"Well then just try to stay alive." Nemo said.

'Now we can begin here and now.' Katase thought, "Commence artillery barrage!"

And upon that order, the artillery units aimed.

"Concentrate fire in sectors Z-01 to A-09, Fire!" A logistics man said.

The Burai Tanks, Cannons, Raikous, and Artillery Tanks began unleashing a symphony of shells and rockets at the approaching Britannians. The barrage could be heard as far as the city. The Britannian forces were getting pummeled, and they haven't even seen the enemy yet.

"An artillery barrage?!" Kewell exclaimed.

'Looks like Katase is doing what brother wanted him to do. Now we just wait for our signal to begin marching.' Nunnally thought.

'I feel bad for those Brits. They had no idea that we prepped an artillery barrage. Let's see if they can make sense of it at all.' Katase thought.

"Battle formation have been completed!" A soldier said.

"Good, ready the next barrage." Katase said.

The Purebloods along with a few other units that survived the barrage were climbing up.

"They should be coming out. Switch to ECCM and link up on channel alpha 4. The Burais are nothing but Glasgows, keep an eye out." Kewell orders.

"Yes, milord." The soldiers replied.

The factsphere on Guilford's Gloucester closes. 3 Burais reveal themselves.

"They turned this mountain into a Fortress." Cornelia said.

"Your highness, allow me to—"

"Guilford, I'm not one of your women, remember?" Cornelia said.

She charged at the three Burai with her Lance deploying its small blades.

"Your Highness!" Guilford yelled.

The Burais fire at the Gloucester, trying to take it down. It was just too fast for the three.

"Insolent worms!" Cornelia shouts as she destroys two Burais with her Lance, finishing the last one by skewering it.

Guilford destroys a tank that happened to have been firing at Cornelia.

"I guess I'll cover you from the rear." Guilford said.

"Well? Cornelia is here, is there no one who can challenge me?" Cornelia said.

* * *

 **Code R Project Site 14**

The capsules holding the experiments were being stored on a truck. Madd had to make sure that **all** of the capsules are accounted for. He got in the truck and one of the researchers drove out. However, they accidentally left one of them behind. The one capsule that held Jeremiah in stasis is all that was left behind along with a few photos of CC in different time periods. Sayoko and a team of Black Knights including Nina had made it inside the lab. They began investigating the lab and found pictures of CC in every different time period along with the Capsule Jeremiah was in.

"Seems like mostly everything is gone. Well except the photos and that container." Sayoko said.

"I wonder what's in the container." Nina wondered.

The container opens and revealed Jeremiah with parts of his body being made up of cybernetics. Nina was shocked that the project would also go far into cybernetic reconstruction. Nina checked if the man was conscious. He was out cold. Hopefully he doesn't wake up too soon.

"Should we call it in?" A black knight asked.

"Just do it already." Another one said.

A signal flare was fired up in the sky from the roof of the building.

 **Summit of the mountain**

Inoue saw the flare.

"They did it." Inoue said.

"Gotta give that Ninja maid some credit, she's like the equivalent of almost every badass ninja in almost every anime possible." Tamaki said.

 **At the city below the mountain**

'God damnit…' Madd thought, "Ok, which one of you left some of the evidence back there?"

The researchers shriveled in fear at the question, trying to think of something.

'I guess it's a good thing I brought my own custom G-X Alpha.' Madd thought.

* * *

 **On the mountain**

The Burai Tanks and Cannons along with the Raikous Fire another barrage to help cover the retreat of the JLF forces as they fought valiantly.

'If those artillery units keep hitting us, we're finished.' Kewell thought.

 **JLF** **Base**

"The first line is fallen, most of our troops there are joining up and strengthening the second defense line." A JLF soldier said.

'Todoh has to make it, if Zero could hurry with his preparations, we'll be golden.' Katase thought, 'And with Todoh, we may actually turn things over to our favor.'

 **On a highway to Narita**

Two trucks slam right through a barricade leading to the mountain.

"Asahina, Chiba, deploy the custom Burais, have Senba and Urabe do the same." Todoh said, "The Britannians have already began their attack, I just hope it isn't too late."

 **On the Mountain**

The Britannian forces had managed to get through the second line. They began climbing up. The Britannian forces were climbing up as they grow closer to the summit.

'Soon, any resistance in Area 11 should go away. But that leaves the Black Knights. No matter, it will only be for just a few days afterwards.' Kewell thought.

'Now, once they are gone, you're next Zero.' Cornelia thought.

 **Summit of the Mountain**

"All preparations are finished. Black Knights, it's time to move out!" Lelouch said in his Burai that's head looks like a samurai helmet.

The Black Knights quickly got in their Knightmares and Knight Walkers as they finished checking their weapons.

"We will launch a surprise attack on the Britannians. Remember that we are to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia!" Lelouch said, "Our path will be open with the Guren MK.2 and the Pre-Gekka."

The Guren and Gekka close their cockpit hatches and activate.

"On my orders, we will move down on point-3. Naoto, use penetrating electrode 3. Finish it in one blow." Lelouch said.

Naoto hovered the Gekka's 3 pronged claw hand on its left arm over the excavator.

"Sakuradite output ok. Radiant Wave Surger activation on standby." Naoto said, 'Please work…'

He took one deep breathe.

"Activating now!" Naoto said as he activated the Radiant Wave Surger.

The Radiant Wave Surger activated and sent a huge microwave burst into the excavator that was dug into the water veins of the mountain. The Radiant Wave Surger deactivates and ejects one energy pod. The ground shook with fear as a gush of mud erupted from the mountain, forming a huge landslide. The JLF quickly got to their posts by the time it had came and destroyed most of the Britannian forces.

 **G-1 Base**

Almost everyone on the bridge was confused at what was going over there.

"A landslide? Now of all times?!" A staff officer exclaimed.

"Alex and Kewell's forces are being wiped out!" Another one said.

 **On the Mountain**

"Climb damnit! Get to higher ground! NOW!" Kewell exclaimed.

"Your highness, it's too dangerous!" Guilford said.

"Give me a sitrep damnit!" Cornelia yelled.

"We're still trying to confirm!" A soldier replied.

"Damn, where the hell is Kewell and Alex?" Cornelia asked herself.

The mud stopped flowing at the foot of the mountain.

'Well, if that's the how strong the Gekka's Radiant Wave Surger is, then the Guren's probably more powerful than the Gekka's. It was a good thing I asked Nina about Probability, otherwise the city would be covered in mud.' Lelouch thought.

"Could this have been a Hydrovolcanic eruption?" Cecile asked.

"If they used what I think they used, then yes it was an eruption that was artificially introduced." Lloyd said.

"What's going on?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, what Rai asked." Suzaku said.

"Nothing to do with us I'm afraid." Lloyd said.

'By the gods…. It's just like what his majesty said. Zero is definitely no ordinary man. It would take only Schneizel himself to help us defeat him.' Nonette thought.

"New enemy unit in the summit, Kalius's Unit is moving to engage them." A soldier reports.

'Trying to take advantage of what's happened?' Cornelia thought.

"Emergency call from Kalius's unit!" The soldier said.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"He's says its not the JLF, buts it's the Black Knights!" The soldier said.

"Then that means—"

"No wait, there's a call from the barricade…. Oh my god…" The soldier said.

"Well what is it?!" Cornelia asked.

"The Black Knights… t-they're attacking from both the summit **AND** from outside the encirclement line…. Oh god….. It's the Ganymede! They're saying the Ganymede is leading the charge at the encirclement line!" The soldier said.

Meanwhile, The Ganymede along with some Burais including the Rei and the Gusion charged at the encirclement line.

"Alright, charge!" Nunnally shouts.

" **KURO BANZAI!"** The Black Knights shouted their battle cry.

 **Review**


	8. The Miracle of Narita

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 8: The Miracle of Narita**

"The Black Knights… t-they're attacking from both the summit **AND** from outside the encirclement line…. Oh god….. It's the Ganymede! They're saying the Ganymede is leading the charge at the encirclement line!" The soldier said.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Surface of the Iron-Blooded Orphans)_

Meanwhile, The Ganymede along with some Burais including the Rei and the Gusion charged at the encirclement line.

"Alright, charge!" Nunnally shouts.

"KURO BANZAI!" The Black Knights shouted their battle cry.

"Hold the damn line you fools!" A Britannian soldier said.

The tanks, Yorks and Sutherlands outside the encirclement line had fired at the approaching Black Knights. The Ganymede, Rei, and Gusion rushed at the encirclement line and breached the line. The Black Knights make their way up the mountain.

 **G-1 Base**

"The enemy has just breached the encirclement line!" The first officer said.

'So, this is what Zero had planned all along… And it's all my fault that all those lives that I was entrusted with were ruined because of me.' Clovis thought.

 **Narita**

"How many did we lose?" Kewell asked.

"80% of our forces are wiped out." A soldier said.

'80%? Gone? In just a matter of seconds? Even with 20% of our forces remaining our command structure is already falling apart!' Kewell thought, "Viletta, take the Purebloods and intercept the Black Knights! Warn Princess Cornelia as well!"

"Right!" Viletta said as the Purists excluding Kewell went to intercept the Black Knights.

"They broken through?!" Guilford said.

"Yes unfortunately. What do we do sir?" A soldier said.

"Have the Kimaris and the Julia ready. If we get caught in a pincer movement, we'll be slaughtered like pigs." Guilford said.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

Nonette got inside the Julia awaiting her orders as Euphie got in the Kimaris. The Julia was going to launch from the rear while Euphie launched from the G-1.

'To think that Marianne's Ghost would show up here. No matter, I'll take that thing down and put an end to this.' Nonette thought as she hooked up with the NLS System, "Nonette Enneagram, Launching now!"

The Julia launched as well as the Kimaris.

 **Narita**

The Black Knights had destroyed Kalius's unit and approached ever closer to their objective. The Unit that was lead by Viletta was under attack by the Black Knights led by Nunnally. The Gusion pulled out a giant hammer and began destroying every enemy in sight. The Kishi Kai had pulled out what looked like a katana sword that samurai's once used and slashed away at its foes. Viletta's unit was taking a beating.

"Damn! Now what the hell are we gonna do?" A Purist asked.

"Fight damn it! We fight to the death!" Viletta said as she fired back.

 **Code R Project Lab 14**

The Laboratory was going to be used as a temporary base for the Black Knights. Milly and Rivalz had come across a Knightmare of unknown design. It had the shape of a football. It had 4 spikes on the bottom and one on the rear. There was five in all that were actually harkens. Rivalz inspected the machine and notices that the head looked similar to the Gusion's head. He also found a red orb that was just below the head. He noticed the the Knightmare's head had a hatch and went inside to see an NLS slot in the cockpit.

"This thing is one weird cookie, just what is this thing?" Rivalz asked as he got out.

"Well this console says Siegfried, that must be its name." Milly said.

"Well whatever the case, this thing would need someone with a compatible NLS Whisker to use it, I doubt the ones we have will do." Rivalz said.

"I think I have a suggestion." A voice came.

The two teens turn to see Jeremiah back on his feet after resting a little bit.

"Well before that, we got to get this thing in working order, it doesn't took finished." Rivalz said.

"It's not finished?" Jeremiah asked.

"Thankfully we found the parts to finish it with so you just gotta wait." Rivalz said.

* * *

 **Narita**

The trucks had deployed the custom Burais as Todoh and the Four Holy Swords got in their Burais.

"If Zero was behind the landslide, we should get to Cornelia and get her from the rear." Todoh said, "Capture Cornelia! Make them pay for what happened 7 Years ago!"

"Yes! By the honor of the Four Holy Swords!" The Holy Swords responded.

The Burai Kais lept into action with their katana blades in hand.

"Defend the area!" Guilford ordered.

The Holy Swords cut their way through the enemy.

"Surround her!" Todoh said.

"Right!" The Holy Swords replied.

'The Japan Liberation Front?' Cornelia thought.

A warning signal goes off as an enemy force is approaching her from the summit. It was the Black Knights.

"They're here already?!" Cornelia said to herself.

"KURO BANZAI!" The Black Knights shouted as they approached the front and the rear of Cornelia's forces.

"Guren MK.2, capture Cornelia." Zero said.

The Guren MK.2 charges in at Cornelia's unit. The Guren and the Gloucester clashed.

"Is this what took out Kalius's unit?" Cornelia asked.

Nunnally's forces moved in and attacked Cornelia's forces. Todoh saw the Ganymede as it speeds forth.

'So that's you in there, isn't it Nunnally?' Todoh wondered as he slashed a Sutherland.

"Your Highness!" Guilford yelled as he rushed forth to his princess.

"L-Lord Guilford wait—" a soldier said until the Gusion crushed the Sutherland the soldier was in, killing him as well.

The Guren knocks Cornelia's assault rifle out of her Gloucester's hands.

"So you Elevens were capable of having this technology." Cornelia said.

"That's right! Now we can take you head on with equal footing. This Guren MK.2 will lead the counterattack here and now!" Kallen said.

The Guren reeled its right hand.

'That arm is already making me feel uncomfortable. If I just back away—'

The arm extends as Cornelia tries to keep her distance. Guilford came in at the last minute to shield the Gloucester with his own as the claw grasped the head.

"Guilford, what the hell are you doing?!" Cornelia asked.

"Run Princess! Run away!" Guilford said.

'Sorry….' Kallen thought as she activated the Radiant Wave Surger.

The Gloucester began to expand as it looked as if it was inflating like a balloon.

"Run your majesty! Get away from here! RUN!" Guilford said.

"But—"

The auto-eject activates in response to Guilford's life being in danger. All Cornelia heard was Guilford screaming in agony as one of his eyes suddenly implode. His cockpit rocketed him away from the battlefield. The Guren deactivated the Radiant Wave Surger and tossed the Gloucester's head as it exploded into flames. Cornelia was left with a mortified look on her face. Tears began to flow down her eyes as she sobbed inside the cockpit.

'Guilford… why? Why did you have to die in my place?' Cornelia thought.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Defenders of the Wild)_

Soon, her anger was brought once again into the light of her eyes. She roared in anger as she swung her lance in fury. The Guren backed away from the Gloucester. All Cornelia could think about was killing the one person that caused her all this misery, Zero, whom she assumes is in the Guren MK.2.

"Kallen! Back off! You do not want to take on an angry buffalo on your own!" Tamaki said.

Tamaki began shooting at the Gloucester. Cornelia draws her attention at the Burai shooting at her. She rushed at the Burai and knocked it sideways with the lance she carried. The Burai gets knocked into a few trees.

 **Tamki Count: 1**

"Ouch….." Tamaki said as he rubbed his head.

The Ganymede knocked the Gloucester away from the Burai.

"Tamaki-san, are you alright?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm **TOTALLY** fine." Tamaki said.

"Begone you damn ghost!" Cornelia roared as she charged at the Ganymede.

The Ganymede dodges and folded out a semi-automatic rifle. She fired the rifle at the Gloucester. The Gloucester dodged the bullets and shot back at the Ganymede. The Gloucester gets its gun destroyed and charged at the Ganymede. The Ganymede withdraws its gun and brings out its swords. The Ganymede dodges the lance and cuts off the Gloucester's left arm. The Gloucester still held the lance. Cornelia saw Zero's Burai and went after it.

"No!" Nunnally said.

The Kimaris got in the way however as the Gloucester charged. The Julia speeds after the Gloucester.

"Nelly, you've done enough. Snap out of it!" Nonette said.

"How about you stay out of my way!" Cornelia yelled back at Nonette.

'What the hell has gotten into her?!' Nonette thought.

" _Oniisama! (Big Brother!)"_ Nunnally said.

'Crap! Lelouch!' Kallen thought.

The Guren went to intercept the Gloucester as it made its mad dash. Todoh and the Four Holy swords were already engaged with the rest of Cornelia's troops.

"Um, Colonel?" Asahina said.

'I know Asahina. But if we break formation now….' Todoh thought.

"Run! Take her into the valley, we'll box her in! Run!" Nagata said as he and Sugiyama shoot at the Gloucester.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cornelia roared as Zero turned his Burai and ran into the valley.

The Gloucester knocks the two Burai out of her way and pursues Zero.

"That's right you gutless coward. Run like the coward you are, for I'll make you suffer for every last subordinate you killed!" Cornelia said as her sanity began to leave her.

'Damn! She intends to kill me?! Even if I have to reveal my identity to her, she'll kill me regardless!' Lelouch thought, 'I should have known she was losing herself after what happened in Saitama.'

"GOT YOU!" Cornelia said as she was about to throw her lance.

The Guren went and shielded the Burai as the lance was thrown, taking its left arm out. The Guren falls over.

'Kallen!' Lelouch thought as he turned around.

Cornelia grabbed the lance and pointed it at the Guren's cockpit while the Gloucester's foot kept the right arm down.

"Now die you foolish Eleven!" Cornelia yelled.

The Burai knocked the Gloucester off of the Guren.

'Why would Lelouch save me just now? He should just get away from her.' Kallen thought.

'I won't lose anyone to her rage. Not even Kallen should die because of Cornelia's own rage!' Lelouch thought as he valiantly fought the Gloucester.

The Gloucester kicked the Burai into a wall of the valley. Cornelia began to laugh as her sanity began to trickle down even more.

"Well Zero, seems like vengeance is mine at long last!" Cornelia said.

The Gekka kicked the Gloucester away from the Burai. The Burai got back up.

 **Summit of the mountain**

The Electromagnetic Cannon that the Black Knights found repaired was operational. It was aimed at the valley. It was held up by a tripod and was being aimed by a Burai piloted by Gin.

"Electromagnetic Cannon firing now!" Gin said as he pulls the trigger.

The Cannon howled as the shell was fired out of the Cannon. The shell streaked toward the valley and slammed through its walls.

 **Valley**

The valley walls caved in behind the Gloucester. Cornelia had nowhere to run now. She was trapped.

"It worked!" Naoto said.

The Ganymede managed to get away from the Kimaris and made it to the valley as the rest of the Black Knights made their way to the valley.

'Gin did it!' Nunnally thought.

* * *

 **G-1 Base**

"Dear god….. we're not going to lose the viceroy as well, right?" The first officer asked.

"Send the ASEEC Corps. Its our only chance." Clovis said.

"R-right away milord. We'll get to it." The second officer said.

 **ASEEC Corps**

"It would seem they want us to deploy." Lloyd said.

"Finally! I've been waiting way too long!" Rai said.

'Euphie…' Suzaku thought.

 **Black Knights Temporary HQ**

The Siegfried was being finished. Nina looked at the files that were related to the Siegfried. She was surprised by the fact that the Siegfried was an advanced Knightmare Frame that was called a Knight Giga Fortress. The machine also uses an ancient floatation device. The Code R researchers called it the 'Float System' or 'Float Unit'. The Siegfried also had a generator that makes a magnetic field that would stop incoming energy projectiles.

It could control its harkens using Harken Boosters and are wired controlled. That red orb that was below the head was actually just lenses that focus energy on a single area. The energy is fired in a straight beam of hot plasma particles. The machine was almost finished. Jeremiah got inside the machine and hooked himself up to the Siegfried's NLS System. His eyes widened as he felt the connection.

"So how do you feel?" Rivalz asked.

"Better." Jeremiah said.

"Wait, what—"

A gust of wind blew forth from the Siegfried as its eyes glowed with green.

"I FEEL ALIVE!" Jeremiah shouts.

'Whoa! Is that how Nunnally felt inside the Ganymede for the first time?' Milly thought.

The Siegfried's float activated and helped the Siegfried hover. The machine moved its legs around as it began to ascend. It flew out of the building and rushed to the mountain. With newfound confidence in himself again, Jeremiah now has found someone who he can serve to the end. And that someone was Nunnally Vi Britannia.

* * *

 **Narita**

The Lancelot and the Club were climbing to where Cornelia was. The Guren retreats to get field repairs on the left arm. Cornelia was surrounded from all sides.

"You coward! You intended on luring me in here?" Cornelia said.

"That seems hypocritical. I remember that what you planned the last time we met seemed to have shown some cowardice." Zero said.

Cornelia clenched her teeth. The Guren was repaired and now has its left arm back after a few minutes of repairing and now heads back into the valley where the Black Knights have trapped Cornelia.

"You killed my royal guards, you humiliated me twice, and now you're going to capture me?" Cornelia asked.

"That is what I had planned all along." Zero said.

That's what you think.' Cornelia thought, "That one!"

She points her lance at the Ganymede.

"If I beat this one, i'll be—"

Nunnally shuts the woman up by kicking the Gloucester in the head, knocking it down.

'Do they even have any manners at all?' Cornelia thought.

"You talk too much." Nunnally said.

"Why you—"

The Ganymede swung its swords at the Gloucester, hitting it multiple times. The Ganymede kicks the Gloucester again.

"Besides, you've already lost just by challenging me." Nunnally said.

"I think not!" Cornelia said as she thrusts her lance.

The Ganymede dodges it and cuts off the arm that held it. The Ganymede kicks the Gloucester down and points one of its swords at the cockpit.

'It's over Cornelia, I won.' Nunnally thought.

"Well, what are waiting for? Finish it." Cornelia said, "I'd rather die than be your captive."

No response from the Ganymede.

"You think I'll just beg to scum like you?" Cornelia asked.

No response.

"Why the won't you finish me?! Haven't you already taken enough from me?!" Cornelia asked.

There was still silence.

"No." Nunnally decided, "You're not worth the trouble."

Cornelia's eyes widened.

"I won't kill an opponent whose spirit is already broken. I would only be wasting my talent by slaughtering the weak." Nunnally said.

Cornelia soon felt fear. She knew she was going to be captured. It was the end for her no doubt. She knew that it was futile to resist. There was nothing she could do.

'Please… Someone… Anyone….. Help me….' Cornelia pleaded with her thoughts.

The ground shook as an explosion tore a hole in the Valley. It was the Lancelot and the Club.

"Viceroy, are you alright?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing bad happened while we were waiting, right?" Rai asked.

"Special Corps? Who authorized you?" Cornelia asked, 'Could it have been Clovis?'

'Suzaku…' Nunnally thought, 'I won't let you get in the way.'

"Actually, speaking of bad, I just remembered that I just saw a giant flying orange around here somewhere. I can't see him anywhere." Rai said.

"Orange?" Everyone muttered.

Another explosion came from the walls of the valley.

"You called?" A familiar voice said.

'Wait, that deep voice….. Oh no.' Rai thought.

"Who could it be?" Naoto asked.

"IT IS I, JEREMIAH GOTTWALD!" Jeremiah announced himself.

"Aw son of a bitch." Yoshida said.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

'Death has no grip on that man.' Lelouch thought.

'We're all gonna die….' Rai thought.

"Lady Nunnally, are you alright?" Jeremiah asked.

'Jerry…' Nunnally thought, "Yeah."

'Does she remember however?' Jeremiah thought.

"Well Jerry, I guess I'm glad to see you again." Nunnally said.

'She remembers!' Jeremiah thought.

The Siegfried looks at the Lancelot and Lancelot Club.

"Suzaku, something tells me not to fight this guy at all." Rai said.

'You're not the only one with that feeling.' Suzaku thought.

"So you really have been an ally to Zero, Orange!" Cornelia said.

"I beg to differ Princess. I'm only doing what any loyal subject would do." Jeremiah said, "Now move aside Kururugi or face the wrath of one of Marianne's royal guard."

"Yeah right, as if I'm gonna move from this spot." Rai said.

"We won't let you have the Viceroy." Suzaku said.

"Well, I tried giving you an offer that would spare your lives, but I guess you don't know the comparison of bravery and stupidity." Jeremiah said.

The Siegfried begins to spin.

"Now I will show you how a real Knight fights his battles!" Jeremiah said.

The Siegfried flies right into the Lancelot and the Club. The Club picks up the Gloucester and the Lancelot and the Club jump out of the Valley. The Black Knights give chase. A light glowed from below the Siegfried's head.

"Now you shall witness at first hand the power of the Siegfried!" Jeremiah said.

The Siegfried fired an energy beam. The Lancelot and the Club along with the Gloucester narrowly dodged it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Rai exclaimed.

'Just who in the hell made that thing?' Cornelia asked.

'The guy is a freaking Lu Bu in that thing!' Naoto thought.

'There's no way that someone could create that thing.' Suzaku thought.

 **G-1 Base**

Clovis looked at awe to see that the Siegfried was operational after just 7 years of development ever since he found its damaged and ragged steel body buried beneath mount Fuji.

'So it was reactivated then….. And the Black Knights are in possession of it.' Clovis thought.

"Get me a communication line to the Lancelot." Clovis said.

"Right, your highness." a soldier said.

 **Narita**

"Wait, you mean we can't do **ANYTHING** against **THAT** thing?!" Rai exclaimed.

"Yes, it's highly recommended that you do not engage the Siegfried in Knightmare Combat, the VARIS is practically useless against that magnetic field." Clovis said.

'That makes us sitting ducks then!' Suzaku thought.

"Orange, go after Cornelia. Q-1 and K-1, assist Orange in capturing Cornelia." Zero ordered.

"Right!" the Kozuki siblings replied.

"K-2, how are things on your end?" Zero asked.

"Pretty fine out here, the JLF is holding out just like you thought they would." Keitaro said.

"Have the bombs been planted?" Zero asked.

"Primed and ready to go once Katase's guys are done packing, we'll detonate them after they make it out." Keitaro said.

"Then keep doing what you're doing." Zero said.

"Right." Keitaro said.

"Q-2 and Q-3, deal with the Lancelot and its 'little brother'." Zero said.

"Right!" Nunnally and Shirley responded.

The Ganymede and the Rei were catching up with the Lancelot and the Club. The Julia comes in sight.

"Nelly, follow me! You two stay back and hold those two off. Me and Euphie will take over." Nonette said.

"Right." Suzaku responded.

"Got it." Rai said, "Wait, what about-"

"Don't worry, I faced more than one enemies at once a few times." Nonette said.

The Lancelot and the Club hold the Ganymede and the Rei off while the wBlack Knights went after Cornelia. The Ganymede charged at the Lancelot with its guns out. The Ganymede fires at the Lancelot as it blocked the bullets with the Blaze Luminous Shield. The Lancelot fired its VARIS. The Ganymede swiftly dodged it.

'It's as fast as the Lancelot.' Suzaku thought.

The Ganymede rushes right in and kicks the Lancelot. The Ganymede withdraws its guns and brings out its swords. The Ganymede knocks the rifle out of the Lancelot's hands. The Ganymede grabs the VARIS.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Suzaku said.

"Sorry Zaku, I'm afraid you're a little too young for a dangerous toy like this." Nunnally said.

'Zaku?!' Suzaku thought, " _Kisama no–! (Why you–!)_ "

"Now is that how you talk to **all** the girls, or just to the one in particular?" Nunnally mocked.

Suzaku soon fell to his rage as he brought out his sword and charged recklessly. The Ganymede dodges and shoots the VARIS at the Lancelot. The Lancelot's head gets blown off.

'Oh dear, I think my daughter is beginning take after me every second she fights.' Marianne thought.

'I feel bad for that poor boy, oh well.' Nemo thought.

The Ganymede slashed the Lancelot's arms off and cuts it in half, leaving only the torso to lie on the ground.

"Suzaku no!" Rai exclaimed.

Shirley took advantage of the situation and swung its two lances and severed the Club's arms. The Rei kicks the Club to the side. The Rei grabbed the VARIS Rifle the Club dropped.

'This seems important.' Shirley thought.

The two girls went to go assist the others who were in pursuit of Cornelia. Suzaku looked depressed inside the Lancelot.

"It's time to end it, don't you think?" A voice came.

It was a figment of Suzaku's mind. It had been there for as long as Suzaku has lived. Only he could hear or see it.

"No, I know I failed. I will find another way to fix it, if I ever get that chance." Suzaku said.

"If you had some pride left in you. But it's gone now! There's no hope." The other Suzaku said.

"I don't need my pride, I've been fine without it. It's not going to fix things." Suzaku said.

"Well look at you… What if Lelouch is Zero and finds out you're his enemy?" The other Suzaku asked.

"Zero hasn't shown his face in weeks after his debut, and I know Lelouch wouldn't stay **close** to that burning hatred against Britannia for after 7 years." Suzaku said, "Zero thinks he can just recruit me even after he caused enough chaos as he had already done."

"Maybe you're wrong. You haven't even bothered to think about it at all and he is still becoming even stronger and bolder with every soldier he adds to his army. How long do you think you can keep this up?!" The other Suzaku said, "You know it will all be over eventually anyways, so how about you stop right now!"

"I know he may be gaining support by the Japanese from the shadows, but I know he's just being self-righteous." Suzaku said, "He's nothing but a threat to the masses."

"Who cares about him?! There's no way to fight against him, there's nothing to fight for! There is no more honor." The other Suzaku said, "Come to think of it, the only **honorable** thing to do is—"

"Quiet." Suzaku said.

"NO! I WILL NOT SPEND ANOTHER ETERNITY IN THIS FORSAKEN CHARADE!" The other Suzaku roared at the real Suzaku, "If I have to live in this charade anymore, I'LL-! I'LL—!"

"What do you want from me?" Suzaku asked.

"I want it to end." The other Suzaku said, "Aren't you tired? Don't you want to be free of all of these burdens? Our ancestors await us, they want to see you."

The other Suzaku leaves as Suzaku got a hold of himself once again. Meanwhile, The Siegfried fought the Kimaris and the Julia while the Guren and the Gekka took on Cornelia's Gloucester. The Kimaris tries to get close, but the Siegfried's tail harken knocked the Kimaris away. The Kimaris fires its guns in its Lance. The bullets bounce off of the Siegfried's armor.

'Just how tough is this thing?' Euphie thought.

'There's no way for me to help Nelly if Orange is still fighting me.' Nonette thought.

Soon, Nonette's personal forces that were using Grazes arrived. However, they are in combat with the Black Knights. The JLF had finished preparing their evacuation and began evacuating as their forces had cleared the area and got away. Keitaro's unit falls back and lets the Britannians fall for their trap. As soon as the Britannians entered the base, they were all wiped out by a huge explosion. The base caved in, crushing all who were unlucky.

"What the hell?!" Kewell said, "It was all a trap!"

Kewell now had a chance to save the Viceroy to make up for what had happened in front of him. He had ordered the others to regroup with Cornelia as soon as possible. Meanwhile, The Guren latched on to the Lance the Gloucester held and activated the Radiant Wave Surger, destroying the Lance as Cornelia separated the only remaining arm left.

"Looks like you've been… Disarmed." Kallen said with an actual pun intended.

"That's not fun— wait, was that a pun?" Cornelia said.

Naoto giggled a little bit from Cornelia's reaction.

'No that wasn't a pun….. Thats…. Mockery! She's mocking me already and I didn't catch up on it!' Cornelia thought, "Do you even have any manners at all?!"

"Sorry, I don't think you taught me any manners at all." Kallen said.

The Ganymede and the Rei finally made it and managed to get in between the Julia and the Kimaris.

"Jerry, are you ok?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm fine milady. I do thank you concern however." Jeremiah said.

"ORANGE!" A voice roared.

It was Kewell. Apparently he had heard an unconfirmed report saying that Jeremiah had joined the Black Knights. Now he wanted to get even at the man for potentially stabbing him in the back.

'Does this guy even know that he's fighting a Lu Bu? He's gonna practically die in a few seconds against him.' Naoto thought.

The Sutherland pulled out its stun tonfas and charged at the Siegfried. The Siegfried revealed two generators that suddenly generated an electric current all around it. The Sutherland was repelled the moment it touched the current.

"Just what the hell is that thing?" Kewell muttered to himself.

"You can't possibly win Kewell, for as long as I can tell, this machine is actually 7000 years old!" Jeremiah said.

'7000?!' Everyone thought.

"There's no way that can be right!" Cornelia said.

"Oh, but it is. Originally, it was supposed to run on its own with a program that gave it its own independence, allowing it to act accordingly in any situation, that way no one had to pilot it." Jeremiah said, "But now since the Code R Project unearthed this machine and rebuilt it, it will now stain the battlefield as my personal unit!"

"We'll see after I turn that 7000 year old trash can into nothing but scrap!" Kewell said as he attempts to attack the Siegfried again.

The Siegfried releases all of its harkens to attack Kewell, who had tried his best to fight. Kewell blocked and dodged every single attack that came at him as he charged. Kewell managed to get close to the Siegfried, but the Siegfried activated it's electric current to repel the Sutherland again. The harkens hit the Sutherland from all sides, leaving Kewell in a bad situation.

'Damn… He's practically drawn out its full potential at this point. Is there anything that can be done against it?' Kewell thought.

The Kimaris and the Ganymede fought each other in high-speed combat. The Ganymede fires the VARIS at the Kimaris. The Kimaris dodges the shots and fired back with its guns inside its lance. The Ganymede puts the VARIS away and pulls out its swords and blocks the bullets using its Blaze Luminous shields.

'It's like it knows what more i'll make. I'll just have to use hit and run tactics for now.' Euphie thought.

The Kimaris charged with its lance. The Ganymede dodges the charge. The Kimaris comes around for another attack. The Ganymede dodges the charge again and pulls out its guns. The Kimaris charges again as it dodges the bullets. The Ganymede dodges the lance but gets tackled by the Kimaris. The Ganymede raised its sword and strikes the Kimaris's head. The Ganymede kicks the Kimaris to the side and recovered from the charge. The Kimaris's head had a scratch on it.

'Euphie must be the pilot of that Gali Gali….. it's the only reason why it's moving so fast.' Nunnally thought as her Geass glowed brightly.

The Rei and the Julia clashed. The two clashed fiercely as one or the other kept deflecting their attacks. Sparks flew all over the place. The Rei swung its lance at the Julia. The Julia blocks it with its arm-blades.

'This one's got some fire alright.' Nonette thought.

'If I can take her down…' Shirley thought.

The two combatants broke off from combat. The Gloucester took a stray shot to the leg, making it fall over. The Gekka and the Guren went and helped the others deal with Nonette's personal forces.

'Nelly!' Nonette thought.

'Sister!' Euphie thought.

'Now's my chance!' Nunnally thought.

She broke off from the Kimaris and raced towards the Gloucester.

"If I can get to her, it's over!" Nunnally said to herself.

The Julia got in the way. It charged in and knocked the two swords the Ganymede held out of it's hands. Just as Nonette was going to finish it, The Ganymede fired two harkens from its waist and cuts the arms of the Julia off. The Ganymede fired a point-blank shot at the Julia's head. The Kimaris however got in the way.

"I won't let you have her!" Euphie said.

* * *

However, CC was in between the two Knightmares. CC approached the Kimaris and puts her hand on it. Her forehead glowed as her code began to display images of her past inside Euphemia's head.

'What is with her forehead?' Cornelia thought, "I don't know who you are, but if I were you—"

But as Cornelia laid a hand on the green haired woman, she too saw CC's past.

"No…. Stop it…" CC said as she clenched her chest, "You're… Unveiling me…."

The images switched from time to time quickly. Suddenly Euphemia screamed bloody murder and started shooting everything.

"Whoa what the hell?!" Naoto said.

"Get back!" Ohgi said.

'Just what the hell is going on?!' Nonette thought.

CC suddenly had shrapnel penetrate her chest and fell unconscious. Cornelia snapped out of her trance and realized what was going on.

"Euphie? What's wrong? What's going on?" Cornelia asked.

"GET AWAY! I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Euphemia said.

Apparently she was going through a state of hallucination and a state of psychological backlash from the images that emerged in her psyche.

"Retreat, we've done enough!" Zero said.

"Right!" The Black Knights replied as they all retreated and gathered around Zero.

The Ganymede quickly picked up CC and ran. The Kimaris ran out of power and shuts down. The Lance soon was dry, not a single bullet emerged from it. Cornelia opened the cockpit to see a wide eyed, scarred for life, and scared Euphie as she tried to breathe.

'What the hell happened Euphie? What did that woman do to you?!' Cornelia thought.

* * *

She ordered a retreat as her forces had sustained enough casualties to begin with. The Ganymede took CC into a cave and dropped her on the ground. Nunnally got out and went to provide medical aid to the poor woman.

"You do know she's immortal, right?" Marianne said.

"Yeah, I know. But she won't regenerate with that piece of shrapnel in her chest." Nunnally said as she attempts to remove the shrapnel.

"Trust me, she took **WAY** more injuries than you can imagine." Marianne said.

Nunnally removed the shrapnel and got a bandage around the wound.

"There, she'll be better now." Nunnally said.

Naoto was looking for Nunnally and found the Ganymede inside the cave. Naoto got out and looked for and found her with CC.

"Um….. I'm just gonna….. You know, let you—"

But Naoto got hit in the head with a rock Nunnally instinctively threw. He fell on the floor.

"Oh no! Naoto-kun!" Nunnally said.

"Naoto-kun? Oh Nunnally, did you two—"

"Don't do it Marianne. You don't want to do it." Nemo said.

"Oh but Nemo, it's like the birds and the bees. Surely even you—"

"Mother, can't we just get Naoto patched up?" Nunnally asked.

"Are saying that just to get knocked up with him?" Marianne asked.

"MARIANNE!" Nemo yelled as Nunnally's face turned red.

CC said something, except it wasn't clear enough. Nunnally heard it again. It made it clear to her that it was her name.

'Cera?' Nunnally thought.

'Seriously? All that immortality and her name is Cera?' Marianne thought.

'And I thought my name was lame.' Nemo thought.

Naoto suddenly recovered as did CC. They left the cave and reunited with the Black Knights. The rest were leaving the city to regroup with everyone on the mountain along with the JLF. The Alpha was right behind them.

'I have to eliminate the, in order for the secret of Code R to be safeguarded. If they publish any information relating to Code R….' Madd thought.

He then saw a man with a stick, it was Guilford, he looked horrible, his hand clutching his left eye.

"Princess Cornelia…" Guilford said before collapsing.

'Actually, I have a better idea.' Madd thought as he took the man and lurked in the shadows.

* * *

Joseph was wandering about the abandoned city to see the Black Knights as they drove past a building he quickly hid in. He could not afford to be caught by anyone, military or not. He kept going until he saw Madd right in front of him.

"Nice weather we have here." Madd said.

"Yeah, nice weather." Joseph said, "Where are the others?"

"They already got the truck loaded with the equipment." Madd said.

"So then what are you doing here?" Joseph asked, "Aren't you worried about the military? Or the Black Knights for that matter?"

"Oh no. I fear no man Joseph." Madd said, "Besides…. You got some explaining to do."

He quickly snapped his fingers and an explosion occurred beside Jospeh on his left.

'What in the—?! How did that—'

Before Joseph could finish the thought, he saw Madd's right hand glowing with a bird sigil.

"What in the—? Colonel what in the—"

"Hell did I do to myself?" Madd said as if the thought ran through him, "Oh Joseph, you would not understand."

"Understand what?" Joseph asked.

Suddenly it came to him. He remembered reading this somewhere in the bible when he used to be as pious as he was back then. He remembered that the bible coined the very mark he saw as 'The Devil's Sigil.' This sigil represented the fact that that person had a made a deal with the devil and his witches. Those who had the mark were either given godlike powers or were immortal. He remembered that CC herself also had that mark when the Code R Experiments were still being conducted.

'Come to think of it, No one ever knew how she became immortal in the first place… Could it be that… oh god…..' Joseph thought as his eyes widened, "Colonel, don't tell me you—"

"Made a deal with the devil?" Madd said as he began to laugh, "Oh Joseph, I **am** the devil."

 **REVIEW**


	9. The Aftermath of Narita

**AN: now before we begin, I like to get some things out of the way:**

 **serpintking terumi: you got those lines from samurai jack didn't you?**

 **Yeah, I did. I mean Suzaku at this point is already broken, he already killed his own father, so I'd imagine him having nightmares about millions of people suffering in agony and how they think that Suzaku is to blame when we already know who is to blame.**

 **As for the shipping…. we haven't sailed yet.**

 **And that's it. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 9: The Aftermath of Narita**

"I **am** the Devil." Madd said.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone senile?!" Joseph said.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Madd said.

"Understand what?" Joseph ask.

"About the existence of Geass." Madd said, "But before I end your life, how about I go on and tell you all about this mystical power that are ancient Celtic ancestors used."

"Our ancestors….. what do they have to do with this?" Joseph asked.

"You'll find out." Madd said, "It all began back before Britannia ever came into existence. Back then, our ancestors ruled by using this power. This power came when the Gods decided that it would be best if humanity was under its watchful eyes. So they granted some of ancestors with immortality, endless youth, endless regeneration, and an endless life that would give those that they had chosen as their successor and gifted those who were not immortal powers that allowed them to achieve their greatest desires."

"Greatest desires?" Joseph muttered.

"…But then our ancestors got greedy and all of this is happening because of them." Madd said.

Joseph couldn't believe what the Colonel was saying. None of it made sense to him. Why would God give man the power in which their own desires could come to life just to make sure the world God made would stay in a permanent cycle of peace and tranquility when men would become greedy for power and immortality? What does it even have to do with Code R at all? Could it have something to do with the Immortal Witch? Just what on earth is going on in this world?

"I see you look very confused." Madd said, "Seems really confusing isn't it?"

'I… I don't even understand a word of it…' Joseph thought.

"But I guess I'll also have to mention that the Siegfried itself may have been created by our ancestors 7000 years ago." Madd said.

'7000 years?! That's how old that **THING** was?!' Joseph thought.

"It was apparently made by a civilization that was pioneering on the verge of colonization into the depths of space. They had begun to make bipedal humanoid mobile weapons, like the Knightmares for example." Madd said, "The Siegfried was a Knight Giga Fortress, a large mobile weapon with very powerful tools of destruction. Every last one of them was controlled via an AI system that controlled the body. Each AI they stuffed in the machines was unique in a sense of Individuality. But that Individuality soon lead to what they called, 'The Calamity War'."

'Calamity War? As in… a war that tore the world in a cataclysmic force?' Joseph thought.

"About almost ⅓ of the human population was reduced during that time period that lasted for centuries. After that, all of humanity just vanished completely, and then reemerged as who we are now." Madd said.

'⅓?! By god…..' Joseph thought.

"They created the Knightmares to defend themselves against these 'Angels of Death', and now all we are doing is repeating their mistakes." Madd said, "Now enough about history, it's about time you die now."

Madd activated his Geass, which allowed him to use fire. A quick snap of his fingers could set off whomever or whatever his finger pointed at in nothing but fire or an explosion. He was going to toast the man into nothing but a burning body.

'Susan… Shirley…. Forgive me….' Joseph thought as he closed his eyes awaiting his horrible demise.

Bullets suddenly flew in between the two and both men backed away. It was Nagata's Burai. Madd got inside the Alpha and switched it on. The Alpha got out a rifle and fired back. The Burai got behind a building as Joseph quickly ran for cover.

'Damn!' Madd thought, 'If he gets away he'll-!'

The Alpha comes out to see the Rei charge at it head on. The Rei shoves a lance into the Alpha. Madd ejected as soon as things got bad. The Alpha exploded.

'What in the—! Oh no…..' Joseph thought.

Shirley opened the cockpit and got out with tears in her eyes.

'Shirley? Why is she–'

Shirley got down from the Rei and tackled her father, crying into his lab coat.

"Papa…" Shirley whimpered.

Joseph threw the confusion aside and patted his daughter on the back.

"I'm right here…. I'm right here….." Joseph said as his daughter weeped away.

Madd dragged Guilford's poor body to the truck and puts him in it. He got in the truck and told one of the Researchers to drive. The truck drove out of the area.

'Great… just great…. and just after everything was going to plan…..' Madd thought.

The Black Knights along with the escaping JLF fled the area along with Todoh and the Four Holy Swords. They celebrated in victory. Lelouch watched from atop his Burai with a smile on his face.

'We may have failed in taking Cornelia, but now our forces have strengthened.' Lelouch thought, 'We didn't lose a single soldier in combat. They managed to blaze through their fear.'

Naoto looked at Lelouch with a smile.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **2011**

Young Lelouch and Young Naoto were looking at the horizon at night. Lelouch and Naoto both wore a jacket and had headbands on their foreheads. Lelouch was wearing the "Number Two" Headband while Naoto wore the "Number One" Headband.

"Hey Lelouch." Naoto said.

"Yeah Naoto?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you see what I see when the sun rises?" Naoto asked.

"Well…. No. All I see is a brand new day coming about." Lelouch said, "One in which peace is insured."

"Well… I see a Japan free from Britannia's grasp." Naoto said.

"Naoto…" Lelouch said.

"Now tell me Lelouch, what do you truly see when the sun comes up?" Naoto asked.

"I see…. A world free from evil and corruption." Lelouch said.

"That's right. As my Number Two and soon the Number One of this ragtag bunch of misfits, can you make that world a reality? Even at the cost of your own life?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch said as he nodded.

Naoto smiled at the boy.

"Come, the others are waiting." Naoto said.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

'You really are making that world we envisioned a reality as the Number One of this bunch of misfits… No, as the Number One of this army of Knights.' Naoto said.

Todoh looked at the boy and saw him as a man who had proven himself as an inspirational leader.

'You really have come a long way, haven't you Lelouch?' Todoh thought.

Katase looked at Lelouch with awe in him.

'That brat… I could still remember the times in which he beat me in a game of chess. Even Todoh the miracle worker, with his sharp mind and samurai reflexes was close to beating him until he got carried away and lost.' Katase thought.

Nunnally looked at her Brother and looked at the sky.

'Like you said Lelouch, we go as high as the sky.' Nunnally thought.

'You really have grown my boy. I'm proud of you as your mother.' Marianne thought.

The Black Knights soon left with the JLF as a part of them.

 **G-1 Base**

Cornelia had looked devastated on the return trip to the Tokyo Settlement. By the time the Black Knights came in, almost 90% of her forces were dead just moments after their arrival to the battle. She had been devastated by the loss of her royal guards, who were loyal to her until the end of time. She had wished that she should have been the one to die first instead of every last soldier that was killed by Zero and his Black Knights. She had now fell into a state of depression. She had begun to lose the fire that was once her strength. She tried to cope, but alas the effects of losing a friend, loved one, even family still linger within.

'Lelouch, Nunnally, Darlton, Guilford… If we were reborn again….. Let me apologize to you all for being so weak.' Cornelia thought.

 **Turbines Base**

The Turbines were filled with nothing but women who worked for Naze to help out with the transport of various materials. Alice herself was among them. She was reporting in to Naze's office as it would seem that Teiwaz seems very interested in Zero. Naze had already managed to get a fix on the origins of the Ganymede's pilot.

"A girl of almost my age?" Alice asked.

"That's right, I want you to go to the school she goes to and keep an eye on her, can't afford to lose something of great importance. She's as good a pilot as you are." Naze said.

"And you said she was once a princess, right?" Alice asked.

"Yup. Got thrown to this place and then war came and tore the place up. Now she's back with a vengeance against her own father." Naze said.

"Right then. I'll go to her school first thing tomorrow. Is there anything else I need to know of?" Alice asked.

"Her brother can be very protective about her so I wouldn't go too close to her unless he trusts you, otherwise you can kiss that behind of yours goodbye." Naze said.

"Right then….. I'll go now." Alice said as she left Naze's office.

 **ASEEC Trailer**

Lloyd was utterly devastated by the horrible damages both his Lancelot and Club received in battle. Cecile looked worried about Lloyd.

'Poor Lloyd, if only I had some pudding to cheer him up.' Cecile thought.

Rai and Suzaku looked depressed.

'We flunked it big time.' Rai thought, 'We may as well go back to the drawing board.'

'I failed Euphie…. I doubt me or Rai will have a second chance anymore…..' Suzaku thought.

* * *

 **Black Knights HQ**

Everyone was celebrating. They had drinks, food, leisure time, they had it all. Lelouch watched as the Black Knights toiled away at the party.

'I guess we're all one big family now….. Naoto, you made me finally realize that I was never alone to begin with ever since you took me in as your Number Two.' Lelouch thought.

Kallen had looked at Lelouch and wondered why he would save her when Cornelia was about an inch away from killing her. Even when she thought about it, she felt her chest tighten.

'What's with this feeling?' Kallen thought.

Shirley saw Kallen as she stared at the man.

'I guess Kallen is falling in love with Lulu….. I guess that's ok as long as it's the same guy.' Shirley thought.

The Black Knights were drinking up beer that Rivalz himself made for the group. Jeremiah had drank 2 cups already and was finishing his third cup.

'This beer is the finest in the world! Any man would kill to get his hands on this fine fresh drink this young man has made with his own bare hands!' Jeremiah thought.

Keitaro ate away at some of the food Shirley cooked up.

'This girl has the best cooking skills I've ever seen in my life!' Keitaro thought.

The Black Knights continued to celebrate. Soon afterward, Lelouch, Nunnally, Rivalz, Nina, Sayoko, Milly, Shirley and Kallen went back to Ashford.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

It was night and Nina was working on something on her computer. It looked like plans for a giant Yggdrasil Drive that was as big as a reactor. This reactor could potentially revolutionize the way all machines work. A reactor like this could make lives even better. She had also been looking at the Siegfried's data and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw lots of complex formulas and theories.

'There's so many theories and formulas… just what is this thing?' Nina thought.

She decided to look into each of the formulas and applied them to the Yggdrasil Drive. She worked for almost the entire night before going to bed.

 **The Next Day…**

There was chaos all over Ashford Academy as many parents of the students who attended the school were panicking after news of Guilford's demise was released. There had also been riots by civilians who were concerned about the Black Knights as resistance groups everywhere had begun to intensify after the Narita Raid. They were afraid about their kids being potentially killed by terrorists should they ever attack this place. The riots were soon over as people began to go back to doing their usual activities. Meanwhile at Ashford Middle School, Alice was being introduced to a class that Nunnally was in.

"Hello, my name is Alice Haliburton. It is pleasure to meet you." She said to class.

Most of the boys were infatuated with her just like when Nunnally first came to this very school.

'Yup….. I think almost every boy in here is going to be crazy for her.' Nunnally thought.

Alice managed to spot out Nunnally among the students who were there. Class was over and she got to know Nunnally better.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Clovis was told to come back to the homeland after everything was over. Before he left, he went to tell Cornelia something that related to the Black Knights.

"Lelouch? In Shinjuku? You're positive it was him?" Cornelia asked.

"That's right, the Lancelot's live camera feed in Shinjuku got him alright. There is no doubt in my mind that Lelouch was working with the Resistance Cell called Tekkadan." Clovis said.

"So if he's alive, then Nunnally should be too, right?" Cornelia asked.

"Well I'm not sure about that, all I know is that he and Nunnally were under our noses from the moment they were declared 'dead'." Clovis said.

"Then shouldn't we—"

"No." Clovis said.

"Wha-why?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm afraid the line is already drawn. For now, just keep it between us. Schneizel may have already found out anyway." Clovis said.

"I… See then… I understand." Cornelia said.

"Good. I got to go now. Goodbye dear sister." Clovis said.

Clovis went and got his bags for the trip back to Pendragon.

 **Stadfelt Manor**

Kallen went down stairs to see a familiar figure in the foyer. It was James Stadfelt.

"D-Dad?!" Kallen said.

"I'm sorry if I came in unannounced. Where's your mother? Is she well?" James asked.

"James?" Sena asked.

James turned to see the woman he loved back in the house again.

"Sena…" James said.

"James…. I thought you—"

"Well, it would seem that the current events as of now required that I be here. Besides, I needed to come back here once in awhile, otherwise I wouldn't see you once again." James said.

"Oh James….." Sena said.

" _Oi ChiChi_ , what brings you here after all those years?" A voice came.

James turned to see his son by the front door.

"Naoto… You've grown…." James said.

"Well I was going to be taller than almost everyone around here anyways, wasn't I?" Naoto said.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Kewell's Sutherland was a wreck after what had happened. The thing was a horrible mess. He decided to have it rebuilt with different parts that he seemed to have found in the Internet. The Sutherland was going to use different parts from different Frames. His Sutherland's head was being replaced with a head of a Rodi Frame. The average Rodi uses a mono-eye camera system. The left arm was going to use a 3-pronged claw that can fire a dagger shaped harken and has a small wrist cannon on it. The back was being given thrusters. The right arm was going to utilize a Gatling gun, the Sutherland was also going to use two manipulator arms that could hold two Smoothbore cannons on the back to use to fire at long range. The legs were being replaced with Rodi Legs that use jet thrusters inside the feet.

The machine was no longer a Sutherland. Kewell called it The Sutherland K Custom. It used a much better Yggdrasil Drive, has better output and is much more agile. Kewell knew that in order to defeat Jeremiah and the Siegfried, he would have to use much more power and must be more faster than the Siegfried should he come face to face with it.

 **Code R Project Site 15**

The Researchers had arrived in their new site in a abandoned building. They had managed to get Guilford back into stable condition and had turned him into a cyborg. There was a huge Gloucester that was sitting down. It was the Gloucester Tyrant. The Tyrant was a huge machine that uses a different NLS system called NLS Type B Version. The Tyrant uses two machine guns in its shoulders that fold out of the armor. It also uses machine guns in its arms. It had two lances on its waists and two axes on its back. Pile bunkers were also put inside the arms.

The machine was finished. Soon, all that needs to happen now is for Guilford to be its pilot, and it will be unbeatable.

 **REVIEW**


	10. Kyoto and Teiwaz

**AN: Now before we begin, I got Questions to answer.**

 **Q-1: So is Guilford going to be like Ein? and if Naze and Teiwaz are there, then are Lafter and the others in this story as well?**

 **If you mean Guilford is going to say stuff that comes close to "CRANK-NII!" Or "Kudelia Aina Burnstein!"? Probably. Being literary his own Gundam? Yes. As for everyone else? I'll try. I'll find a way. You'll see.**

 **Q-2: The Samurai Jack thing you did with Suzaku was Genius! A few minutes ago i was just thinking of that same thing but with Lelouch starting the Zero Requiem**

 **Now that I think about it, it actually is making more sense to me. I never knew just how this would be applied at all.**

 **Alright let's get going…...**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 10: Kyoto and Teiwaz**

 **Viceroy's Palace**

There was a conference going on concerning the aftermath of the failed operation at Narita and Zero. Cornelia was at the head of the table while Euphemia was on the right side of the table.

"It would seem that the operation was a failure, but as a consolation, some of the JLF members were separated. We are hunting them down one by one." The Vice Minister said.

"Consolation? I think not." Cornelia said, "Not only did Lord Guilford died in battle, we had our entire army in nothing but shambles after that entire fiasco and the people are still panicking."

The men looked shocked.

"If there was anyone that I'd find responsible for all of this is the administration that was established ever since we conquered Area 11." Cornelia said.

"Well your highness—"

"Don't give me even so much as an excuse. You did nothing about the mining railways and subways, giving every Resistance group a place to strike from and retreat to." Cornelia said, "You didn't even do anything about the Refrain trafficking here as well."

"Well we didn't have the budget. We can't fill them all in. Not only that, we never knew anything about—"

"And that's not all gentlemen. I think you also forgot about the Tekkadan Resistance Cell." Cornelia said.

The men were surprised. They realized that they forgot about that small resistance cell. They dismissed it as nothing but a group of vigilantes.

"Every time they made an appearance, you failed to stop them time and time again. Back then they only had crummy C6 Knightwalkers, but now they've grown into the Black Knights lead by Zero and have Knightmares!" Cornelia said, "Isn't that right, Vice Minister?"

The Vice minister was sweating. He tried to think of something.

"Well, they weren't a threat as we thought they were, besides—"

"Then what about Shinjuku?" Cornelia asked.

The vice minister was silent.

"Not only that, I had suspicions about the NAC backing resistance groups everywhere. Except all the evidence and everything that was suppose to prove their connections to those suspicions being true were destroyed along with the list of collaborators! And it's all your fault gentlemen!" Cornelia said.

"B-But what about that disk?" The Vice Minister asked.

"We looked into the disk gave us and found a list of everyone involved with the program. He was among the people on that list." Euphemia said.

"So even if he was in the project, he already cut ties with the project. He's not even a problem now." Cornelia said, "You are all incompetent. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

 **Mount Fuji**

The 6 Houses of Kyoto were having a meeting concerning the Black Knights after Narita.

"What do you mean we shouldn't support the Black Knights? They saved most of the JLF, shouldn't we give them a chance at making Japan's liberation a reality?" A man asked.

"Why should we trust them? They killed Kusakabe. Just because they managed to take the lives of both of Cornelia's Royal Guardsmen, they're just would be robin hoods." A second man said.

"Not only that, they are made up of small resistance groups like the Tekkadan Resistance led by Naoto Kozuki and the Yamato Alliance led by Keitaro Heiwajima." A third man said.

"No, they managed to do the impossible, I say we help them." A fourth man said.

"Enough!" A fifth man said as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"Lord Kirihara…." The men said.

"We must agree unanimously, it's either we give the Black Knights support or not." Kirihara said.

"Well maybe we should." A girl said.

"Lady Kaguya?" The first man said.

"We gave them the Guren MK.2 and the Gekka, and they used it excellently. I suggest we back them up." Kaguya said.

"But should we?" The second man asked.

"Just call it a woman's intuition." Kaguya said.

* * *

 **Teiwaz HQ**

Zero was being taken to the HQ of Teiwaz in the Pacific Ocean. The helicopter approached a huge rig with several structures far from the main structure. The helicopter lands. The door opens as Zero stepped out. Zero was being escorted to the office of Teiwaz's CEO. The door opens to reveal a man with black hair with a mustache wearing a hat. It was Mcmurdo Bastion, CEO of Teiwaz. He runs the organization like a mafia.

"Mcmurdo I presume?" Zero asked.

"The one and only." Mcmurdo said.

"So you invited me here, why is that?" Zero asked.

"I want you to be a part of this organization. Don't get me wrong, I won't hassle you or anything should you accept, and I won't rat you out at all either. I can give you money, fire power, and all the resources you need for this rebellion of yours." Mcmurdo said.

He hands him a cup of tea. Mcmurdo gets another cup of tea.

"A tradition?" Zero asked.

"That's right, We both drink this, and were buddies. It's that simple, well except you may need to change the appropriate clothes, I'm already in a kimono, now just go get yours on. And no need to worry, there ain't no camera's in here." Mcmurdo said.

Zero went and puts the Kimono on. They sat in a familiar sitting position. Zero takes off the mask.

"Well, you look quite young. That might explain why you look a tad bit smaller than I imagined." Mcmurdo said.

"Well I can't blame you? Who else would have known that I'm not as tall as they think I am?" Lelouch said.

They both take a drink.

"Well, guess that settles things. Take this here certificate, it'll prove you're with Teiwaz." Mcmurdo said as Lelouch got his Zero Costume back on.

"Anything that I need to know before I leave?" Lelouch asked as he puts in his mask.

"Naze's little girl, Alice is attending your school." Mcmurdo said.

'Nunnally's new friend?' Lelouch thought.

"Now get on outta here old sport. Don't think we have time to chit-chat for long anyway. There's a sub that will take you back home." Mcmurdo said.

Zero left Teiwaz HQ and made it back to Area 11.

* * *

 **Black Knights Mobile Trailer**

"You mean we're—"

"That's right, we official now have Teiwaz backing us up." Zero said as he held up a certificate stating that the Black Knights are a part of Teiwaz.

The Black Knights celebrated in joy.

'Were being backed by mobsters just by simply being a subsidiary in their conglomerate.' Todoh thought.

"If that's not enough, were being invited by Kyoto!" Naoto said.

"K-Kyoto?!" Chiba exclaimed.

"You were saying about how they wouldn't support us?" Asahina said.

"S-Shut it!" Chiba said as she walked Asahina with a pillow.

'Probably Kaguya begging Lelouch to be her husband.' Nunnally thought.

"Now our financial troubles are over!" Tamaki said.

"TAMAKI NO!" Ohgi, Sugiyama, Naoto, Yoshida, Keitaro, and Gin said.

'Oh no crap!' Tamaki thought.

"Tamaki…" Zero said in a menacing voice.

"Um….. Uh…. How do I put it?" Tamaki said.

'Oh my god….. Damnit Tamaki, why can't you just clam up for once?' Naoto thought.

Zero grabbed Tamaki and threw him out of the trailer.

 **Tamaki count: 2**

"Well anyway it's best just to prepare for the worst." Zero said.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

Shirley just got two tickets to a concert. She had imagined her and Lelouch going there. She had always wanted to go somewhere with Lelouch once in her life with no one else but her and the boy she loved.

'Thank you papa.' Shirley thought.

Suzaku and Rai were on the roof looking at the sky.

"So Suzaku, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Rai asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Suzaku asked.

"Well I just want to know….. Do you have a crush on Euphemia?" Rai asked.

Suzaku's face suddenly turns red as he got up. Steam had came out of his ears.

"N-No! What do you— I guess I kinda do but— No! NO! It's not like that at all!" Suzaku said all flustered.

"So you do like her. Are you afraid about Cornelia if she found out?" Rai asked.

"Rai…. No more… I don't want to….. I would never… Just no." Suzaku said as his face blushed.

'Come on man admit it! Admit the fact you have a boner for her damnit!' Rai thought.

"Rai, why are doing this?" Suzaku asked.

"I was wondering if you hard on for her." Rai said.

"RAI WHAT THE—"

"Later." Rai said as he left the roof down the stairs.

Suzaku was left confused by the recents events that happened. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Nunnally packed up for the trip to Kyoto.

"Hey Lelouch, does Kaguya still have a thing for you?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm afraid she does, is their a problem?" Lelouch asked.

"When are you going to give into her?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally… You know what will happen if I given to her." Lelouch said.

"So what if she starts a harem with her along with CC and the others?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, copulating more than one woman is something a man can't simply pull off." Lelouch said.

"Father did it." Nunnally said.

"That's because his lust knows no bounds." Lelouch said.

"Or maybe unlike you, he actually exercises." Nunnally said.

Lelouch was speechless at that point.

"You really got to be more daring, like me." Nunnally said.

Suddenly, Marianne possesses her daughter as Nunnally's eyes glow with red rings.

"Actually, do you **want** me?" Marianne said.

'Damn you mother! Damn you and your ability to possess people!' Lelouch thought.

He had already found out about Nunnally having to harbor Marianne's soul as Nunnally said something about Marianne protecting Nunnally from within the Ganymede.

"Forget it mother. There's no way I'm falling for one of your advances." Lelouch said.

"But don't you love me?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, but as your son, not a lover." Lelouch said.

"Oh, but I will have my way with you soon enough my son." Marianne said.

Nunnally quickly got control of her body again.

'Oh thank god Nunnally has control of herself again.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Mount Fuji**

Zero and the members of the Tekkadan Resistance Cell were riding in a limousine that was going in a tunnel. The limo stops as an elevator below the limo rose upward.

'We're going up?' Kallen thought.

The elevator stops and the two men opened the doors. The Black Knights exit the limo. They couldn't believe where they were right now.

"Are we actually in the Fuji mines?" Tamaki asked.

"This has to be the place." Ohgi said.

"We're actually standing on the Sakuradite." Minami said.

"You know what they do to intruders? Execute them." Tamaki said.

"The Kyoto Group is amazing…" Ohgi said.

"It's repulsive." A voice came.

The group turns to see an old man masked by a curtain with two guards.

"This is nothing but hideous violation of what Japan has become. Mount Fuji, a place known for its sacred beauty and tranquil waters is now bent to the Empire's will." The old man said.

Burais came from the left and the right.

"Zero, though it is rude for me to do this, you will show me your face." The old man said.

"Alright then." Zero said.

He reached for his mask and took it off.

'No….. It can't be….' The old man thought.

"Hello there, Kirihara." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch?" Kirihara muttered.

"LELOUCH!" A voice came as a girl suddenly flung herself at Lelouch, tackling him from the curtains.

It was Kaguya. She had suddenly felt excited to see her "future husband" after all this time.

"Kaguya?!" Lelouch said.

"Oh Lelouch! I knew you were Zero! I knew it because of my love for you." Kaguya said, "So will you be my future husband now?"

"F-fine…" Lelouch said grumpily.

She squealed in joy.

'I feel like I'm going to regret.' Lelouch thought.

Kirihara laughed as he came out from the curtains.

"So you finally give in to the girl's request. She couldn't stop talking about you for a week ever since your debut as Zero." Kirihara said, "If you want support from me then I will help you as best as I can."

"I'm grateful Kirihara. I thank you." Lelouch said.

The Black Knights take their leave from the mountain.

'Teiwaz must be supporting you Lelouch. If that's the case, then I think you've grown to have become a great leader who is supported from far and wide.' Kirihara thought, 'Go forth, masked knight of Justice.'

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Lelouch and Shirley were at the concert. They were enjoying it. After the concert was over, the couple left and went back home. Meanwhile in his room Suzaku looked in sorrow.

'Every opportunity to try to make things better and it comes down and I'm to blame for it.' Suzaku thought.

"No it isn't." A voice came.

Suzaku turned to see a younger version of him. This was another figment of his mind long before the Second Pacific War came. It was much more cheerful than the harsh and sorrowful Suzaku that wanted it to end.

"What do you want?" Suzaku asked the younger version of him.

"Just stay positive." The younger Suzaku said.

"Right, stay positive." Suzaku said as he laid his head down, "What good I'll that do?"

"It'll make you feel better." The younger Suzaku said.

'I must be losing it right now, first one part of my mind almost put me on the border of suicide and now this munchkin wants me to wear a fake smile.' Suzaku thought.

"It's not like that." The younger Suzaku said.

"Then what is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't you have a reason to be here? A reason to be who you want to be? A dream perhaps?" The younger Suzaku asked.

"What of it? After all I did, I shouldn't live at all." Suzaku said, "I'm only doing it just to redeem myself."

"But do you have to die for that work?" The younger Suzaku asked.

"What would you want me to do?" Suzaku asked.

"Well…. Euphie's a nice person….. Maybe you two could…" The younger Suzaku said as he fidgeted his fingers.

"There's nothing you could do for me. Just leave me alone." Suzaku said.

The younger Suzaku faded away.

'I will be forever alone, will I?' Suzaku thought.

Alice opens the door because she thought she heard Suzaku talking to himself.

"Hey _Baka,_ I heard you talking to yourself, are you—"

She found him asleep and closed the door and went to the girls dorms.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Lelouch couldn't tell if he was in hell. That was because Kaguya of all people found out where he was and enrolled at Ashford just for the sake of being with her 'future husband'. Right now, she is in the Student council room, alone with Lelouch.

'Oh no….' Lelouch thought.

"So how are we, my 'future husband'?" Kaguya asked as she held in to his arm and snuggled it.

"F-fine…" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, are you in love with another girl?" Kaguya asked, "Because if so, we can have a harem."

She snuggled the boy in her arms.

'If I do start a harem, what are the odds I'll— No! Stop it Lelouch! You're a man! Don't let these petty limits bind you!' Lelouch thought, "It's complicated."

"Well then, if that's the case, will you let me be your first—"

Kaguya stopped to see Nunnally just making that blank expression. The moment she saw it was a sign to get away. She lets go and leaves.

'Wait, I thought I was having a moment.' Lelouch thought.

 **Next Day…**

Cornelia had found something in the Code R disk. She saw things relating to cybernetic reconstruction and the possibility of cybernetic soldiers given an NLS Whisker. She had hope in herself again thinking that the Code R team had stumbled upon Guilford's body and took it to use for their cybernetic studies. Camera's saw a truck leaving a storage house. Two people came out. One of them was Madd. Apparently, he was on the phone concerning the team itself. Cornelia had no idea what the call was, but it must have something to do with the team being relocated. She had the police go and check things out in the harbor. The police found a giant Gloucester in a warehouse. The cockpit was sealed and locked, there was no way to open it without causing harm to the pilot.

A few minutes afterwards, she had found out that some resistance groups were coming together. She discovered signs of remnants of the JLF were actually trying to flee to China. This was her chance to capture the and use them as an example. She had her forces mobilize to port Yokosuka. Her movements were reported by Diethard Ried. Diethard had joined the Black Knights with little concern from Chiba herself. The information was accurate, so Zero ordered a operation at the port to capture Cornelia once again.

 **In a Warehouse**

The Ganymede was being modified by some technicians from Teiwaz. The Ganymede was given a Kaiten Blade that looked like a Nodachi and a Smoothbore cannon that is held via a manipulator arm. The Ganymede was also getting forearm mounted hand cannons. Todoh had trained Nunnally the way of the Nodachi with kendo practice, so she should use it well. The Rei was also going to use the Ganymede's old mace. It was still big, so it's usable. The Siegfried was being modified so the Raikou's EMC or Electromagnetic Cannon would serve as the barrel for its new S-Particle Cannon that Nina designed using the various formulas from the Siegfried's data. Alice's Burai was sent from Teiwaz as she was a voluntary member of the Black Knights. The Gusion was being remodeled. Once finished, it will be the Gusion Rebake. The Gusion Rebake would look more like the Ganymede.

'So this is the Black Knights…. Incredible.' Alice thought.

"So, you're here." Nunnally said.

"Oh, Nunnally." Alice said, "How's your brother doing?"

"He's doing fine actually." Nunnally said.

The Burai Kais were being tuned up by Rivalz and the technicians. The Gekka's 3 pronged claw was being replaced with a replica of the Guren's claw. A new batch of C6s came in.

'With this much in our hands, the Black Knights won't lose.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **At Noon**

 **Port Yokosuka**

The ASEEC Corps was being put into the operation because Cornelia knew she could not take any other chances at this point. She needed the Lancelot and the Club to get rid of the Black Knights somehow. Euphie and Nonette were at the Government Bureau working some things out.

The Royal Marines in their Portmans were on standby. They will storm the ship as forces on the coast began laying down support fire from the shores. All they had to do was capture the leader of the escaping remnants.

 **Fenette Residence**

Joseph was about to leave the house as he got his jacket on. He knew Madd was after him, he needed to put a stop to Madd before he could harm Joseph's family. He left the house.

Susan was worried about her husband, thinking he might get hurt.

'Oh Joseph, be careful out there.' She thought.

Unknown to Joseph, he was being followed by Viletta Nu.

 **REVIEW**


	11. Yokosuka

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 11: Yokosuka**

 **Yokosuka at Noon**

The ASEEC Corps was being briefed on the operation regarding the remnant JLF forces in a tanker in Yokosuka in which they will attempt to use to escape to the Chinese.

"You mean we just have to shoot a bunch of guys that have absolutely no weapons that are good against Knightmare frames? Doesn't that border on a massacre?" Rai asked.

"I know it sounds questionable, but just assist the marines. Once they're in the ship, you won't have to dirty your hands anymore." Cornelia said.

She left both Rai and Suzaku to think about this.

'So we're just going to massacre a bunch of guys who just want to live?' Rai thought as he clenched his fist.

 **In a warehouse**

The Black Knights were getting ready. The Siegfried was upgraded to work underwater and the Raikou's Cannon was installed as the barrel for the Siegfried's S-Particle Cannon that fires a beam of Sakuradite Particles or S-Particles. The Black Knights were getting inside a few landing boats. Zero briefed the Black Knights on the operation. The Black Knights waited inside the ships.

* * *

 **Night**

It was night and Joseph was walking around. Viletta was following him.

'If Madd intends to kill the man, I'll put a bullet in his head before he tries to do something.' Viletta thought, 'I won't fork myself over to the Black Knights as Jeremiah did. I'll capture Madd, and then I'll finally be a Baroness.'

'Madd must be here, I know he must be here.' Joseph thought as he clenched something in his pockets.

The Lancelot and the Club were moving out. Rai stops to see something shiny in a warehouse. The Club opens the door a little bit and sees a Giant Gloucester. Rai decides to close the door only up to a small gap. Inside the Gloucester, Guildford barely breathed inside the cockpit.

'Just what was that thing?' Rai thought.

"Hey Rai, just who was that girl we saw at the mountain?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know, all I Know is that she calls herself CC, a weird name if you ask me. Her real name though is Cera." Rai said.

"Cera?" Suzaku muttered.

"Never mind her. We got a job to do." Rai said, "let's just make it quick."

"Right." Suzaku said.

Nunnally was in the Ganymede with her Geass activated. She saw a huge explosion on a cargo ship, the Lancelot and the Club, and a Giant Gloucester.

'So, those people will die no matter what we'll do. All I can do is pray that they all find a good resting place.' Nunnally thought as she folded a crane.

Nunnally deactivated her Geass. Alice was in her Burai that was modified by Teiwaz. It had an NLS System as she had the Operation when she worked with Madd's foreign legion. She could still remember that man was the reason her sister had died when she was in the military.

'Naze… Thank you for freeing me from that man's chains.' Alice thought.

Ohgi and Diethard were watching on a tall tower.

'I just hope Zero isn't an idealist.' Diethard thought.

'We'll pull off another win. I know it!' Ohgi thought.

The Siegfried was under the water. Jeremiah sat cooley in his cockpit.

'Well then Master Lelouch, I will be your shield as Mistress Nunnally is your sword. I'll protect the both of you.' Jeremiah thought.

"We are ready to begin your highness." A soldier said.

"Alright then. Begin the operation." Cornelia said.

The Portmans dived into the water and blasted through a water gate. The Sutherlands along with the Lancelot and the Club move to firing position.

"Zero, it's begun." Ohgi said.

"Right, Jeremiah." Zero said.

"I'm ready. The remnants?" Jeremiah asked.

"They left the ship booby trapped with Sakuradite, all we need to do is to destroy the ship." Zero said.

The remnants were riding on a C6-C out of the harbor and into a good place to hide in. They intended on joining the Black Knights and decided on that at the last minute. The people on the ship were nothing but criminals that were Geassed by Lelouch. The Britannians fired upon the men on the ship. The Portmans boarded the ship. The Siegfried charged its cannon at the ship.

"Now, finish it with one shot." Zero said.

"Yes your majesty!" Jeremiah said as he fired the Siegfried's Beam Cannon.

A Purplish pink beam shot its way inside the ship and destroyed it. A huge amount of Sakuradite increased the intensity of the blast. A huge shockwave bursts forth.

"Oh what the hell!" Rai said.

'They committed suicide?!' Suzaku thought.

Guilford suddenly woke up from the sound of the blast.

'What's going on? Was that an explosion?' Guilford thought.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Breaking Through)_

The landing boats went out. They sailed right into the chaos and mayhem that came from the destruction of the tanker.

'This man is chaos incarnate! Show me more Zero! Show me more than using bait to draw out your enemy!' Diethard thought as he began to laugh maniacally.

'Yup. He's a diehard fan of his. Just hope he doesn't start a weird cult, or that's it.' Ohgi thought.

The Landing boats smashed right on the shore. The doors open and the Black Knights jumped out one by one as the Siegfried comes out of the water.

"KURO BANZAI!" The Black Knights cried in battle.

"Ganymede!" Zero said as his Burai stepped out.

"Right!" Nunnally said as her Ganymede got out.

The Ganymede was repainted with a white-pinkish color scheme and had a butterfly symbol on its chest.

"A Butterfly?! RUN!" A soldier said as he ran away, only to get shot by the Ganymede's Smoothbore cannon.

The Ganymede withdraws the cannon and pulls out its Nodachi sword. The Ganymede rushed in like a samurai. A Sutherland holding a cannon fired. The Ganymede slashed the incoming round in half, the blade did not dull at all. The Ganymede slashed the Sutherland with a clean cut. The Gekka dug its claw deep in a Sutherland and activates its Radiant Wave Surger.

"As long as this left hand of mine is burning red, you're going to straight to hell!" Naoto said.

The Sutherland explodes. The Four Holy Swords assume their slash and encircle formation as they slashed away. The Siegfried fired its Beam Cannon at a group of Sutherlands, the blast was enough to destroy the group entirely.

'Man this is crazy!' Rai thought.

'One wrong move and we all die!' Suzaku thought.

Cornelia got in her Gloucester.

'This time, I will not let you mock me, Zero!' Cornelia thought.

The Ganymede rushed in at the Gloucester. Just before the Ganymede got any closer, Kewell's Sutherland K Custom fired a burst from its Gatling gun. The Ganymede blocks the bullets with its Blaze Luminous Shields.

"So we meet, Madama Butterfly." Kewell said.

"Madama Butterfly! That is an excellent name!" Marianne said.

"I'd still prefer to be your ghost." Nunnally said.

"Oh…. Ok then…" Marianne said.

"Wait… You were the guy on the bridge and from Narita. What brings you here?" Nunnally asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to fight Orange, but I guess since he's busy, I'll just have to fight you!" Kewell said.

The Sutherland K fired at the Ganymede as it dodged the bullets. The Ganymede flips out its cannons and fires back.

"Hand Cannons? Are crazy?" Kewell said.

The Ganymede pulls out its Smoothbore cannon which gets destroyed by the Sutherland K's Gatling Gun. The Ganymede jettisons the gun and pulls out its Nodachi as it retracted the hand cannons. The Sutherland K gets its blade from its waist. The two clashed. The Lancelot and the Guren fight it out.

'I shouldn't come any closer to that right arm. It's just too dangerous.' Suzaku thought.

The Lancelot fires its VARIS Rifle that it got as a replacement for its stolen VARIS. The Guren blocked the shot with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Guren charged and clashed. The Gloucester and the Burai fought on equal terms.

'Just how is someone like him keeping up with Me?' Cornelia thought.

'I'm not that wimpy brother you know Cornelia, I could easily now fight you head-on.' Lelouch thought.

The Burai knocked the Gloucester's Lance out of its hand and shot its assault rifle at the Gloucester's rifle. The Burai grabbed the Lance and used it to sever the Gloucester's arms again. The Burai knocked the Gloucester into a pile of containers. Joseph heard the gunfire from where he was.

'Fighting is going on there?' Joseph thought.

"Well if it isn't you, Fenette." A voice said.

Joseph turned to find Madd as he clapped his hands. Viletta was right there, hiding behind a corner of the pile of containers she was next to. Guilford heard the gunfire. He was barely awake. He might end up going unconscious unless something gets him wide awake.

'Fighting? Already? And here I thought I was dreaming.' Guilford thought.

He kept insisting that he died, but something told him otherwise.

'Wait a second….. Could Cornelia be the one fighting? She doesn't need me. She'll have Kururugi and the other men. I am of no need to exist right now. I have played my part.' Guilford thought.

Then he begun to think just what would happen to her if he wasn't there for her. His eyes soon began to open even more. The Burai sacked the Gloucester from side to side, trying to force Cornelia into surrender.

"You think i'll just come out if you hit me hard enough? Barbarians! All of you!" Cornelia said.

The Burai smacked the Gloucester with the lance again. Cornelia begins to bleed from the top of her head.

"You think I'm going to surrender?!" Cornelia roared.

"If you won't come out, then I have no choice." Zero said.

He points the lance at the Gloucester's cockpit. Cornelia's eyes widen at the fear of death.

'I…. I… I don't want… I don't want to die….. help me…. anyone… I don't want to die…' Cornelia thought.

Guilford's eyes suddenly went wide as if he heard her thoughts. The Tyrant activated.

" **CORNELIA-SAMA!"** Guilford yelled as the Tyrant rose and jumped.

The Tyrant lands in between Zero and Cornelia.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Dual for life)_

The Tyrant flips two guns out of its shoulders and fires at the Burai. The Burai backed away. The giant Gloucester's factsphere opened, revealing a red glowing eye.

'What in the hell is that thing?' Lelouch thought.

'I'll use this second wind to end you, Zero!' Guilford thought.

'Who in the hell is piloting that thing?' Cornelia thought.

"You will not harm her highness, you good-for-nothing bastards!" Guilford yelled in the Tyrant.

'That voice…. Guilford?' Cornelia thought as her eyes widened.

The Tyrant brings out a lance from its waist. The Tyrant charged at the Burai. The Burai ran away from the Tyrant. The Tyrant thrusts its lance. The Burai dodges the lance.

"You can't run forever!" Guilford said as he fires a machine gun in the Tyrant's arm.

The Ganymede fires its hand Cannons at the Tyrant. The Tyrant brought out its guns in its shoulders and shoots at the Ganymede. Meanwhile, Madd had blown up the gun Joseph pulled out using his Geass to destroy it.

"Now now Joseph, is that really a smart move?" Madd said.

'Great. Just Great!' Joseph thought.

"Colonel Reginald Madd, you're under arrest!" Viletta said.

'Oh great, some of the military is growing more aware to my connections to Code R.' Madd thought.

Madd pulls out a gun and shot Viletta. The woman collapsed. Madd grabbed the woman and tossed her into the water.

'Women…..' Madd thought.

The Black Knights tried to fight the Tyrant, but it was overwhelming them. Tamaki was shooting the Tyrant.

"Over here you giant bastard!" Tamaki said.

The Tyrant swung its lance, sending Tamaki into a warehouse far from the fight.

 **Tamaki count: 3**

The Tyrant swatted the others away.

"Nothing's working!" Asahina said.

"Keep fighting, it must have a weakness somewhere!" Todoh said.

"Easier said than done! We can't do anything against it!" Urabe said.

Alice activates her Geass, which allows her to move even faster. It was also her code, making her immortal. The Burai was fast. The Tyrants guns couldn't track it.

'So what difference does it make if it's that fast?!' Guilford thought.

The Burai got close, but took a kick to the face. The Ganymede charged but then gets knocked away by the Tyrant.

"Now you I'll end you here and—"

However without warning, an alarm goes off.

 **WARNING! NEURAL LINK SYNCHRONIZATION OVERLOAD IMMINENT! ACTIVATING SAFETY PROTOCOLS…...**

Guilford suddenly coughed blood and went into a coma. The Tyrant stalls out and deactivates. The Black Knights looked on awe.

"It just stopped moving….." Kallen said.

'What happened just now?' Suzaku thought.

'We can't keep going, we already got the remnants out anyways.' Lelouch thought, "Retreat."

"Right!" The Black Knights replied.

They all run away as chaff smoke went off in all the warehouses. Madd was confused, letting Joseph sneak away as fast as he could. Madd knew that he too must leave while he had the chance, but then he got shot before he knew what happened.

'I feel….. Cold…' Madd thought before he fell to the ground as red spewed into his jacket.

He died. The shooter was a white haired Chinese man. The man however escaped as well. His name was Mao. He was a man who was broken and descended into madness as his Geass, which allowed him to go and read the minds of others, grew out of control. CC, the one who gave him the power and being unaffected by Geass at all, was the only one person in which Mao could not read the thoughts of. However as he escaped, VV was waiting for him. VV shot the man. Mao had no idea what just happened. He wondered how he was there when he could read his mind and found out that the child's mind was immune to Mao's Geass. He died, knowing at some point he would meet CC in C's World.

'Pathetic. I thought CC's earlier contractor was more….. Stable. She disappointed me.' VV thought, 'No matter, I already now know where she is, problem is where could she be hiding.'

VV leaves the area. After everything quieted down. Cornelia went and opened the Tyrant's canopy. It was at that moment, Cornelia began to weep tears of… Happiness, knowing that who she is looking at is the same person who she thought had died in front of her. She hugged the unconscious man as she got him out of the cockpit.

'Guilford… Oh thank god you're alive…' Cornelia thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day…..**

 **Unknown Location**

"Was that necessary of you?" Charles asked.

"Of course it was. That man was clear obstacle. He had to go." VV said, "Besides, Mao wasn't as stable as I thought most of CC's contractors were."

"But did you **have** to kill him?" Charles asked.

"Kinda sure I had to. He did had a gun on him." VV said.

 **Ashford Academy**

Nina called Lelouch over to discuss what had happened in the harbor. Apparently, Nina had a theory that relates to the fact that the machine begins to develop a sudden need for battle that comes into play on different occasions and that a hidden safety limiter was set in place by the system's regulation program.

"A hidden safety limiter?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, any Knightmare with a NLS System is bound to have it already. The machine wants to go all out, however the system that regulates the machine intervenes, causing this huge data influx that suddenly goes off control. In response to that influx, the machine just shuts off and an ordinary pilot would have gone into a coma just after experiencing a backlash." Nina said.

"So if the limiter acts up while the Ganymede is fighting….." Lelouch said.

"It wouldn't be pretty." Nina said.

"Well let's keep an eye out for that." Lelouch said.

"Right." Nina said.

 **Yokosuka**

Ohgi was looking around and found Viletta unconscious by the shoreline. He picked her up and got her patched up. He took the unconscious woman back to the Ghettos to keep her in a safe place for the time being. Jeremiah had examined the dead body of Madd. He found some stuff that looked interesting. He found a data disk relating to most of the project's achievements, Madd's diary, and a another disk that had all the project Laboratory sites and their corresponding locations.

'With this much Intel, we could hit the Code R Project and capture all the researchers and their experiments. Master Lelouch will be pleased.' Jeremiah thought.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Guilford woke up in a hospital. He was released from the hospital wing and was going to get his bearings again. It was a week since the Narita Operation was a failure. His Gloucester Tyrant was being examined for research. He spoke with Cornelia, who was glad to see her Knight back in tip top shape once again. She was glad Guilford was alive. Cornelia got Guilford back up to speed as she told him everything that happened after his reported death.

"So the JLF have joined with Zero and the Black Knights… This could be problematic." Guilford said.

"I know. If the Black Knights keep this up, the Chinese will definitely have their chance at attacking us with a smokescreen by using those Eleven Exiles that left before the occupation ever began." Cornelia said.

"Yes…. It would be best to see if we can stop them in any way possible." Guilford said, 'If there was a way…..'

 **Pendragon, Britannian Homeland**

Clovis was hated by a few members of the family, Schneizel was disappointed in him for resorting to a whole slaughter of an entire ghetto for one device that held the Immortal Witch. Guinevere slapped the boy in the face for being crazy for trying to order the deaths of millions. Carine was disappointed that Clovis lost most of his army to a small resistance cell. Odysseus wouldn't talk to Clovis. Pollux and Castor looked at Clovis in neutrality. His father however wanted to disinherit him the moment he came home, but decided not to seeing as he might be useful in **other** ways. He heard that Bartley was released and was filled with joy. Clovis was told to stay here for the time being, Clovis had Bartley go back to Area 11 to handle the Code R Team once again.

 **Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was with Shirley alone in the student council room. Kallen, Kaguya, and CC were hiding in cardboard boxes. Arthur was sleeping soundly.

"So Shirley, why did you call me here in the middle of the night?" Lelouch asked.

'It's now or never Shirley, make it count.' Shirley thought, "Well you see, it's… um….."

"I get it then." Lelouch said, "You had feelings for me ever since you laid eyes on me ever since."

"Lulu…." Shirley said.

"Besides, I think I heard my mother said that she too had loved my father the moment she saw him, or maybe it was the other way around. It was difficult for her to confess her feelings to him until the day they were married. I knew that the moment you saw me, you had fallen for me." Lelouch said, "I guess it would also seem that I may have fallen for **you** as well."

"Lulu… I…." Shirley said as she tried to find the right words.

Kaguya slowly moved towards the lights and turned them on.

"Wait what the-"

"Checkmate." Kaguya said.

'Wait a minute… oh god no….' Lelouch thought as he heard that voice.

"That's right Lelouch, this was all part of my plan!" Kaguya said as she revealed herself by coming out of the box.

"K-Kaguya?!" Shirley said.

"You see my plan was to… start a harem with Lelouch." Kaguya said.

'OH NO!' Lelouch thought.

"A Harem?!" Kallen said as she popped out of her cardboard box.

"Congratulations, you did your father proud in getting one or more women in your life. Hope you like living the rest of your life with 4 women." CC said as she got of her box.

"Wait, whats a harem?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch attempted to walk away from this whole situation. He was fine with one woman, but 4 women at once? He knew he could never last **THAT** long. It was too late for him now.

 **Unknown Location**

Charles was laughing hysterically.

"He really is your son." VV said.

"I know, right? I mean how do explain this?!" Charles said as he continued to laugh.

'I hope you like being a grandpa then.' VV thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 **Ashford Academy**

Nina had the completed blueprints of the new yggdrasil drive and a equation about a new theory known as the S-Particle theory. She gave it to Lelouch.

'Seems like the VARIS Rifles we stole isn't going to be the only thing we're handing to her.' Lelouch thought.

Lelouch had went and looked the equation for the new theory and the plans over the new blueprints for the new Yggdrasil Drive. He had them sent to an ally he knew overseas. He had also looked at the list of places the Code R Project team could have hidden. In order to actually find the team, he would have Sayoko investigate each of the hiding spots. Once the location has been found, the Black Knights would move into action. For now, he would have to wait. Once the team was found, all who were hurt because of the project would finally rest for good.

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **AN: It's official people. It's going to be a Lelouch X Harem. Should have told you earlier…. But in any case, here's how the harem is gonna work.**

 **Lelouch X Kallen: This rings a bell…..**

 **Lelouch X Kaguya: I mean, she did want Lelouch as her husband so why not?**

 **Lelouch X CC: This seems fine.**

 **Lelouch X Shirley: High School love prevails!**

 **All the other shippings….**

 **Suzaku X Euphie: More like Gundam Seed now that I think about it…**

 **That's…. It I guess.**

 **Now on to other things…..**

 **Q: Is Shirley's father trying to get himself killed?**

 **A: I'm pretty sure that by leaving the Project, up until this point, Joseph is already hanging by a thread along with his family. Besides, he had the guts to point a gun at his superior.**

 **Well that's all I can say. Till next time….**


	12. Incursion of R

**AN: Now before we begin, we got questions.**

 **Q: Did the girls just pull a Solid Snake on Lulu and Shirley?**

 **A: Well for all I know, Kaguya must have found a weapon to surpass Metal Gear…... and must have been with the Patriots too.** **(Cue Music)**

 **And that's that! Now we continue!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 12: Incursion of R**

 **Militarized Zone of India**

Rakshata Chawla, an Indian woman who was the equivalent to Lloyd. She had smiled on the arrival of the two VARIS rifles the Black Knights stole from the Lancelot and the Club. She had managed to understand the S-Particle Theory thanks to her knowledge about how Hadrons and Baryons work when it comes into being transmitted as energy beams. The New Yggdrasil Drive was a marvel. The core was much more spherical than the ones used today. It used more energy, so a more advanced energy filler may be required. She had already had people working on the drive while the VARIS Rifles were being modified to fire S-Particle beams.

 **Teiwaz HQ**

Teiwaz was in the middle of transporting their new Kuten Type 3s to the Black Knights, seeing as how they managed to fight off the Britannians bravely. The Turbines were sending a Bamide over to the Black Knights, only this Bamide in particular is much more sturdier than what the MEF used. It uses three Raikou Cannons, one below the head, two on the arms. It had characteristics of the G-1, supposedly to act as a battleship, only much more tougher and fierce. The Turbines and Teiwaz called it a Yosai. The Turbines were also sending other resources and parts to the Black Knights.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Lelouch was on a date with all four of the girls. They went shopping, going to the movies, even made trips to a few parks. Lelouch and the girls head back to the Academy as CC went back to the Black Knights Mobile HQ. Lelouch's phone was ringing. It was Ohgi, it had something to do with the new deliveries the Black Knights received from Teiwaz.

"A Bamide?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah… I wasn't joking there….. They **literally** just gave one to us." Ohgi said.

'I know these things are like land battleships, but I'm not so sure how in the hell a Bamide is going to help.' Lelouch thought, "Anything else?"

"Well we got a huge VTOL that can transport Knightmares, we can even use it to modify the Ganymede. Its called a Kuten Type 3." Ohgi said.

"A VTOL?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah….. It's crazy. Oh and Naoto told me to tell you this, but you'd feel….. Afraid if I told you…." Ohgi said.

"And that is?" Lelouch asked.

"If you lay so much as a hand at Kallen, he'll kill you if he finds a missing red strand of hair." Ohgi said.

'Were so alike, and yet so different in many ways…..' Lelouch thought as he shook a little.

He remembered that just like Naoto, he was as overprotective as ever and would not hesitate to literally torture someone for laying their hands on his sister.

"And Viletta, how is she?" Lelouch asked.

"She's recovering, only I doubt she's not appreciating the fact I found her just now. And Orange seems a bit…. Twitchy about it….." Ohgi said.

"Well she was his subordinate, cut her some slack at least." Lelouch said.

"Yeah I know….. I'm trying but she's just…. Impossible." Ohgi said.

"Impossible how?" Lelouch asked.

"Lets just say she kinda acts like a tsundere…" Ohgi said.

"More like a married woman actually." Lelouch muttered.

"Eh?" Ohgi said.

"Nothing. Goodbye." Lelouch said.

"Goodbye." Ohgi said before hanging up.

'I swear I feel as if those two are gonna make a good couple.' Lelouch thought.

 **Toyama**

Toyama was an area that was inhabited by a Mercenary Group called Dawn Horizon Corps. The group was known to have acted like pirates, looting stuff that came in trains. Unlike some resistance groups they used Rodis instead of Burais. Most notably, the Gram Rodi. They even use Knight Walker's similar to the York, only it was much more faster. It was called the D5 Knight Walker, which uses an anti-personnel machine gun along with a cannon mounted on the top.. Their leader was Ryoma Shingen, whose personal Knightmare was called the Hugo. They were hired by Clovis before Code R ever hit the news since Zero's Debut to protect the facility in Toyama. That Area was Site 16, where the Code R team headed off to after Madd's demise.

Sayoko was scouting the area to find a Code R scientist that headed into a abandoned building. The Building was a former Ski Resort before the Britannian Occupation began. It was close to Mount Kuwasaki, Dawn Horizon Corps's HQ. Sayoko went to report the information to Lelouch.

 **Black Knights HQ**

The Black Knights were being briefed about their operation at Toyama.

"So they recently opened up at Toyama?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, and are hiding in a ski resort lodge below Mount Kuwasaki." Zero said.

"Are we bringing the new stuff that Teiwaz gave us?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. The Yosai will be handled by Katase." Zero said.

"Look, I may have been the captain of a ship once, but are you sure that I can handle it?" Katase asked.

"Of course. Just have faith." Zero said.

"Faith….. yeah… alright then. I won't let you down." Katase said.

"We'll split up into two forces. One will head to the resort to apprehend the Code R team while the other deals with Dawn Horizon Corps." Zero said, "I will lead the charge against the Dawn Horizon Corps with Q-1, K-1, Q-2, and the Four Holy Swords while you Ohgi and the others look for the Code R Project."

The Black Knights nod in response.

"The Yosai along with the Raikous and the Burai Tanks will commence an artillery barrage to disorient the enemy while we move up. If we can take their leader and the Code R Team, it's over." Zero said, "Teiwaz will send the Turbines as back up. This is going to be a long day, so get ready. We move out first thing in the morning."

The Black Knights go to prepare for their next battle as they were dismissed from the briefing room.

 **Unknown Location**

A man with white hair was wearing a mask that covered half of his face with some of his hair covering the exposed half of his face. His name was Montag, CEO of the Montag Company. He looked at his red Knightmare, it was called Grimgerde. This Knightmare moved at three times normal speed and uses two blades that flip out from its shields that were put on its arms. It also uses two machine guns and two slash harkens on its chest.

"Are you sure about this?" A man asked.

Montag turned to see Kanon walk up to him.

"Well, I do need to see them in actual combat. I need to see how much they improved." Montag said.

"But is what you are about to do going to bring no negative consequence and bear good results?" Kanon asked.

"Oh trust me Kanon, I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's been awhile since I last saw them." Montag said, 'Show me how much you've grown, little brother.'

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 **Toyama**

The Black Knights in their Yosai, which they named it Kuro Yosai since it would also count as a Knightmare Battleship and they painted it black with some dark grey color scheme, was moving towards the mountain. The other Black Knights were moving towards the Ski Resort. The Turbines in their Bamide was moving out. Katase was sitting in his seat with seriousness.

'He gave me full command of the Yosai, I won't let him down.' Katase thought, "Alright, deploy the Raikou's and the Burai Tanks."

The Raikous were being deployed as the Burai Tanks were being deployed as well. The Yosai, Raikous, and Burai Tanks move in formation. They reach a good spot to launch their attack. The Ganymede, now combined with the Kuten Type 3 as an armor mod was at the catapult. The Kuten had two Smoothbore Cannons and a machine gun. Now the Ganymede has the Kuten's thrusters and maneuverability. The Ganymede's arms were covered with the Kuten's armor pads. Nunnally activates the Ganymede.

"Black Knights, begin the attack!" Zero said.

The Kuro Yosai and the Raikous and the Burai Tanks unleashed a symphony of shells that hurled into the air and smash the ground with explosions that released a ton of force. The shells hit the base of the Dawn Horizon Corps hard. The mercenaries went to board their Gram Rodis and head out. Ryoma was in the command room. His black hair and brown eyes looking at the tactical Map screen.

'So the rumors were true after all… And they even found this place….. Well then, let's see what these guys got. I still have a few contracts left.' Ryoma thought.

The D5s and Gram Rodis came out of the underground entrance of the base. The Turbines begin their forces as the Kuro Yosai deployed their troops. The Ganymede was launched from the catapult and used the thrusters to fly towards the mountain as the Black Knights climbed up the mountain.

"Man, she really likes to get in on the action." Asahina said.

"More like she's showing off." Chiba said.

"You're just jealous because she's cute and small and you know it." Asahina said.

"No…. It isn't like that…" Chiba said.

"Can we focus on the enemy? I see them up ahead." Urabe said.

"Cut the chatter. Prepare to engage!" Todoh said.

"Right!" The four holy swords replied.

The Ganymede rushes at the enemy and flips out its machine guns. The Ganymede fires at a Rodi. The bullets tore it to pieces. The Ganymede retracted the guns and pulled out its swords.

"S-Stay Back!" A mercenary said as he shot wildly.

The Ganymede got up close and sent its swords in the Rodi's cockpit, killing the pilot.

'So that's the Black Butterfly… amazing…' Ryoma thought.

Meanwhile, the Black Knights that were approaching the Ski Resort encountered resistance from a group of D5s and Rodis.

"Don't let them get to the resort! Hold out!" A mercenary said.

The Siegfried fires its Cannon, obliterating a part of the group.

" _Oi_ Orange-kun, were trying to capture the project team, not turn them into atoms." Shirley said.

"Sorry, it's just hard to hold back when you're fighting low rank mercenaries who don't fight like true warriors." Jeremiah said.

The Gusion puts its shield away and pulls out a machine gun and activated its two sub arms that grabs two other machine guns and fires at the enemy.

"Besides, Once you get that sensation running through you, you can't help it." Keitaro said.

The Rei charged in with its large mace and whacked a Rodi with it, sending its head into the sky. The Rei finishes it off by revealing the needle in the mace as it pierced the Rodi, killing the pilot. Rivalz inside his blue C6 destroyed a D5.

"These guys seem very desperate for protecting a ski resort." Rivalz said.

"That must mean that the Code R Project Team is close." Nagata said.

Back on the Mountain, The Guren MK.2 got close to a Rodi and activated its Radiant Wave Surger, destroying the Rodi. The Gekka charged in with its sword and slashed a Rodi. The Gekka thrusts its left hand into another Rodi.

'Their leader hasn't come out yet….' Naoto thought.

Meanwhile inside the DHC's Base, Ryoma was getting inside the Hugo. He starts the Hugo up.

'So the combined groups of the Tekkadan Cell, Yamato Alliance, and the JLF come knocking on my front door? They're gonna wish they never knocked it again after I show them what the Hugos can do.' Ryoma thought.

The Hugo pulled out two Scimitar swords from its back. Two other Hugo's activated. One was painted red while the other was blue. The red Hugo uses a sword while the blue one uses a machine gun. These two were piloted by twins. The twins were Ryuki and Ryuga Takeru. The three Hugos headed out.

"How's the Code R Team?" Ryoma asked.

"They're packing up so they can leave. We're trying to hold out, but they're cutting us down." A mercenary said.

"Just hold out. If we grab Zero, it will make things even better for us if the Code R Team gets out." Ryoma said.

A mysterious flight of VTOLs holding dark red Sutherlands and Gloucesters was flying towards Toyama. One of the VTOLs was holding the Grimgerde. Montag was getting a report on the situation.

'So they found what they were looking for….. They managed to exceed my expectations.' Montag thought.

"Sir, we'll be entering the combat zone. What are your orders?" A soldier asked.

"Don't engage the Black Knights, deal with the DHC, if we help them grab the leader, it's over." Montag said.

The Ganymede fires its two smoothbore cannons at a Rodi, destroying it. Rivalz opened a comm link to Zero.

"Zero, I looked in the data. I think we might have an idea about their leader." Rivalz said.

"Go ahead." Zero said.

"His name is Ryoma Shingen, his two bodyguards are twins that go by Ryuki and Ryuga Takeru. These guys are using Hexa Frame models called Hugos. These guys are fierce when it comes to combat." Rivalz said.

The 3 Hugos come out and engage the Ganymede.

"Time to dance Butterfly….." Ryoma said.

Ryoma brings out his two scimitar blades and charged at the Ganymede. The two clashed swords. Ryuga got his sword and swung it at the Ganymede. Nunnally dodged the blade. Ryuki fired a few shots from his Machine Gun.

'Three against one?' Nunnally thought.

"Seems like the rumors about Tekkadan rebuilding this thing was true." Ryoma said, "Ryuga! Ryuki! Triple Dragon Rush!"

"Right!" The two twins said.

The Three Hugo's move in their attack formation. The Orange Hugo went first as it charged with its swords out. The Ganymede jumps on the Hugo.

"Hey! I'm not some springboard!" Ryoma said.

The Blue Hugo came out and fires. The Ganymede fires a shot from its Smoothbore cannons, destroying the Hugo's rifle. The Red Hugo appeared, but was knocked away by a pink Burai.

"We almost had that damn Knightmare!" Ryuki said.

"Amida, don't proud think that was rude?" Naze asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to get out here and see the Ganymede in action myself." Amida said.

Amida Lockhart was her name. She was Naze's love interest. The two went on multiple deliveries in style across the world.

"Why you-"

However, Ryuga couldn't finish the sentence as Red Sutherlands and Gloucesters came down. The Grimgerde came down as well. It flipped its swords out.

"Red Knightmares…. Could it be **him**?" Amida asked herself.

'Who are they? Are they with the military?' Nunnally thought.

"The one and only Montag wants to fight the Three Dragons of the Horizon?" Ryoma said.

"I'll only say this once, lower your weapons and you will not be harmed." Montag said.

"You got some nerve talking to us like that!" Ryuga said as he charged in.

"Ryuga wait!" Ryuki said.

The Red Hugo swung its sword at the Grimgerde. The Grimgerde dodges out of the way and thrusted one of its blades into the Hugo's cockpit, killing one of the Three Dragons.

"RYUGA!" Ryuki yelled.

" _Yaro!"_ Ryoma said.

"I did say that I was going to say it once. You should have payed more attention to the way things are going for you." Montag said.

'Montag?' Was all Nunnally thought about.

"Sorry to interrupt, Black Butterfly." Montag said.

"Eh?" Nunnally said.

"Trust me, you don't have the slightest clue about how popular you have become." Montag said.

The Blue and Orange Hugo charged at the trio. The Grimgerde charged at the Blue Hugo. The Grimgerde slashed the Hugo's gun. The Burai rammed into the Orange Hugo. The Ganymede flipped out its guns and shot at the Blue Hugo. The Hugo gets torn up by the bullets and exploded. The Orange Hugo got its scimitars and fired two claw-like slash harkens from its waists. The claws grapple on the Grimgerde. The Ganymede got its swords out and fired its smoothbore cannons. The Hugo backed away. Meanwhile at the area by the Ski Resort, The Code R team attempted to escape on a truck they prepped, but were stopped as the truck had lost balance because its wheels were shot out from Rivalz's C6. The Black Knights and the Montag Forces surrounded the truck upon destroying the team guarding the Ski Resort.

Nagata turned on the speakers.

"Come out with your hands up! Come out quietly and you will not be harmed!" Nagata said, 'I always wanted to say that.'

The Code R Team knew that it was over for them. They were quickly captured and were put on a C-6-C.

"We got the scientists. Once we get them to the Yosai, We'll join up with you." Nagata said.

"Right. You did well Nagata." Zero said.

"Thank you, Zero." Nagata said.

Meanwhile back on the mountain, the Ganymede used its swords to sever the Hugo's arms. The Ganymede puts the Hugo at its mercy.

"Ok, protecting them may have seemed wrong after that little leak about it from before and after Shinjuku, but I only did it for the money. I didn't careless about those idiots anyway. I was going to leave them anyways and let **you** take them, but now I see that even if I did, you knew that we pirates and thieves and crooks would just be too dangerous to be allowed to go on. More specifically, people like me." Ryoma said.

"And you'll get in the way every single time until your life is at an end." Nunnally said.

"So that's it then? You'll get rid of anyone that gets in your way? The one that is your Justice and ideal for a peaceful world?" Ryoma asked.

"That's right… No. Either way, you are a threat that must be defeated and rid of." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede pierces the Hugo with its swords and ends the life of the leader of the DHC. Flares were fired, signaling victory. The remnants were scattered. The Black Knights head back and celebrate their victory. The scientists were quickly put on trial and were sent to prison to serve a life sentence. Some parts of the media began to praise the Black Knights and promoted their actions while some were trying to convince the populous the opposite. The test subjects were quickly put into mental rehabilitation centers and made sure that their social security was maintained. Montag and his forces left the area.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia had received word of Zero's accomplishment in capturing the Code R Project Team, and with extremely good proof and evidence, convicted them and sent them into a life sentence. She was reading a newspaper about it.

'It's highly possible that he might get support from the people in here, whether or not they are Britannians or Elevens. This is already beginning to escalating to even more worsening conditions. There has to be a way for this rebellion to end, but how?' Cornelia thought, 'If I don't think of something, this will become a global issue.'

Euphie came in to see her sister reading the paper.

"Oh, Euphie, you're here. Take a look at this." Cornelia said as she handed Euphie the paper. It read:

 **CODE R TEAM REPRIMANDED BY THE BLACK KNIGHTS!**

"Is there something wrong about it?" Euphie thought.

"They went and just put the lid on the Code R Project and solidified their facts after they revealed everything on Code R during the Orange Incident." Cornelia said.

"It can't be that bad." Euphie said.

"Euphie, have you even seen the streets in Area 12, 13, 15, and 16? There are riots going on over there. All because Zero keeps going around proving just how 'incompetent' and 'corrupt' the Government is already. I fear that if this goes on, the masses will rally behind him and revolt against us." Cornelia said, "We can't even get to their collaborators."

Euphie tried to think of a way to handle it. However, she felt short on that notion, seeing as how she wasn't good at thinking like a politic.

"Actually, I heard Schneizel is about to head to Shikine Island, but if you want to go, you're going to have a few Knights with you. I don't want Zero to come by and use you against me." Cornelia said.

She handed her sister a binder that held the information about all the eligible candidates. She had looked through the files.

"Please do try to think carefully about it, I chose depending on who I know I can trust. I hope you choose the one you know you can trust as well." Cornelia said.

Euphie turned and left the room. Cornelia sighed.

'She won't go with any of those people, she'll choose that Eleven and his friend no doubt. I know they are dignified men who go with bravery, but after they blew it in Narita, I'm not sure how those two will change anything or even protect my sister.' Cornelia thought, 'No matter, even if they do try, they'll fail and die.'

 **REVIEW**


	13. A Person's Heart

**Alright before we begin, we got Questions.**

 **Q: Ok, I'm asking this, is Schneizel Montag?**

 **A: Clever girl…. Or boy…..**

 **Let's just get going.**

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 13: A Person's Heart**

 **On a Britannian Ship**

Rai was surely looked a little bit too excited. The reason being is that he and Suzaku were Euphemia's personal Knight's now. Suzaku seemed a bit excited too. The ship was headed to Shikine Island where Schneizel was to arrive. The Kimaris had been given a modified Lance that uses a VARIS. Euphie thought all that had happened back at Kawaguchi. She wondered and even considered that Zero could have been Lelouch this whole time. She thought very carefully.

* * *

 **Black Knights Submarine**

The Black Knights had recently joined up with Rakshata and her team and took a sub that was offered to them from India. The Black Knights were already on their way to Shikine Island. Zero was going over the reorganization of the Black Knights. The Zero Squad would be led by Kallen, Nunnally, Shirley, and Naoto. Ohgi was given the position of deputy chief of the Black Knights. The first special forces would be led by Minami, Yoshida, and Inoue while Tamaki, Sugiyama and Keitaro was left with the second special forces. Asahina would lead the first squad, Senba will have the second, Chiba will have the third and Urabe will have the fourth squad. Milly will handle logistics, Diethard will handle with the media and intelligence. Shirley would be the chef while Arthur is the mascot. Rivalz was in charge of mechanic duties while Rakshata along with Nina as her new lab assistant worked in the research division.

"Now the mission priority is to capture Kururugi and or the Lancelot. We'll take any of the supplies at the base. If we were to capture Kururugi and make him our ally, we'll be one step to making Japan into an independent nation." Zero said.

The Black Knights seemed confused about that last part just now. But they knew not to bother asking because it was pretty obvious that Japan being an independent nation and the liberation of Japan are the same thing are the same thing in general.

* * *

 **Shikine Island**

The ship had docked at the Island. Euphie and the others were off the boat.

"Is it safe to assume that the ship will be docked here?" Euphie asked.

"Yes your highness." A soldier said.

"So when will Schneizel arrive?" Euphie asked.

"He will arrive shortly." The soldier said, "We already— wait…. What the—?"

Explosions were coming from the base. The base itself was under attack.

"Terrorists?! How did they get here?!" The commander said.

The Four Holy Swords in their new Gekkas charged in and slashed the Sutherlands and Grazes that came out to defend the base. Todoh's Gekka rushed in with its Brake Sword and slashed a Graze.

"First Squad Advance! Zero Squad, cover the First Squad!" Todoh said.

Zero was in his Burai and watched from afar.

'No wonder he managed to pull off a win without a Knightmare. Now all that's needed is Euphie to find out that we're here.' Lelouch thought.

Meanwhile back at the ship, word had just come in from the base they were under attack.

"They're saying that the Black Knights are attacking the base, they could be planning on taking all of the supplies here and might possibly be after you, your highness." The soldier said.

'They must have found out about our little trip to this place no doubt about it.' Rai thought.

"Can you arrange an escort?" Cecile asked.

"No, there's interference. However, I think we can radio an SOS signal. That might work, but the signal will have to be boosted in order fo for that to work. We need someone to buy us some time." The soldier said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we go right?" Rai asked.

"And how do we know you won't just turn the Lancelot and the Club against us?" The soldier asked.

"Look man, it's either do or die so you're gonna have to put your faith in us or we all die." Rai said.

"And you just questioned a member of Royalty may I add." Lloyd said.

"Well… I um…" The soldier stuttered.

"Let us head out. I beg of you." Suzaku said.

"Alright fine. Just go deal with the Black Knights." The soldier said.

Back at the Base, The Ganymede rushed in and flipped out two guns. The guns looked like the VARIS that was stolen from the Lancelot and the Club back at Narita. It fired an energy beam containing S-Particles and uses energy fillers made specifically to be used in the new S-Guns called S-Caps. The Ganymede fired the S-Guns. The two beams hit and destroyed a Sutherland. The Ganymede fires at another Sutherland, destroying it completely. The Lancelot fired a shot from its VARIS Rifle. The shot hits the head of Tamaki's Burai, forcing him to eject.

 **Tamaki Count: 4**

"Oh Come on!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hey wait up Suzaku! I haven't caught up yet! Euphie might even get to you faster than I could." Rai said.

"Well at least we know their numbers. Our casualties will keep rising if we don't find Zero." Suzaku said.

"Well gee captain obvious, you sure have the best eyesight possible." Rai said sarcastically.

The Lancelot got shot in the back by Zero's Burai. The Lancelot turned to see the Burai holding its cannon with a smoking barrel.

'Really? Is that how you're going to fight me? You asked for it now Zero. You'll regret shooting me in the back just now.' Suzaku thought as he quickly gave chase.

"Assume formation, do not fire on the target. Do not fire on the target." Todoh said as his Gekka backed away.

The Black Knights obeyed as Zero baited the Lancelot into a trap he had set just a few minutes away from him and the Lancelot. The location of the trap was a crater of sand that had mysterious disk like objects surrounding the crater. The Burai went in the crater as the Lancelot followed.

'Now I got you Suzaku!' Lelouch thought.

"Now just push…." Rakshata said as she pressed a button with her pipe, "...and watch."

The objects activated, the Lancelot and the Burai suddenly shut down from a signal that was being emitted from the objects. These were called Gefjun Disturbers. They send out radio waves that interfere the Sakuradite's superconductivity powers, causing Sakuradite powered technology to go offline. The Black Knights surround the two Knightmares as Zero got out.

"You know Suzaku, we could just talk this out. The last thing I want to happen is your princess witnessing your demise as you get filled with holes." Zero said.

'That's exactly the next that will happen if I pop my head out of this thing.' Suzaku thought, 'But for now I'll play along and stall for time. That will do it.'

Suzaku decided to play along and got out.

"Let me guess, you want me to join you." Suzaku said.

"Well I was going to say that, but I guess you already knew didn't you?" Zero said, "But I guess there is something you **never** knew."

"Like what?" Suzaku asked.

Zero reached for his mask as the clamps retracted.

* * *

"Behind this mask…" Zero said as he took off his mask, "Is an old friend of yours. Isn't that right Suzaku?

Lelouch revealed his face to Suzaku. Suzaku's eyes suddenly widened to the point where they looked like the scale version of the very crater that he was in. He couldn't believe that all this time, his best friend was dead serious from the start when it was about that proclamation of the desired destruction of Britannia itself. He began to wonder whether or not he should cut ties with him or let him live to see the light of day again. He tried to deny what his eyes were gazing upon, thinking it was just a trick. He knew it wasn't a trick, it was heart that was playing tricks with him. His own heart wanted to deny the fact that the man who he thought was nothing but a bringer of chaos was his best friend.

"You mean…. All this time….. You….. You were….. _BAKANA!_ This can't be right at all! You can't be Zero! It's just not possible!" Suzaku said as he tried to deny the truth.

"Denial will get you nowhere Suzaku. Just as it did when you killed your own father." Lelouch said.

Suzaku's eyes widened even more.

"How? How did you—? When did you—?" Suzaku stutters.

"I knew the moment I asked Kirihara. He told me everything and how you killed your own father in impulse." Lelouch said, "I could understand you didn't want people to suffer, but what you did made it worse. No, it wouldn't have mattered what you could have done, it would only get worse with or without your intervention."

"But I didn't mean it! I never thought that something like that would happen! I-I-I I just—!"

"Save your breath Suzaku. You know that no matter what you do, nothing will change. The only way to do change things is to become the strongest person in the world with the most power possible to do it. No matter how good your intentions are, they can lead to horrible consequences. You don't have to get yourself killed just to redeem yourself, you think that's what Euphie would want?" Lelouch said, "Because I can name a few reasons why it isn't what she would want."

Suzaku was silent from that point on. He knew that if he did die, he would have gotten his redemption for his sins. But then Euphemia would blame herself for letting him do something that reckless because she would have taken his place instead or prevented either her or Suzaku from dying.

"Besides, I'm not asking you to join me as Zero, but as a friend. Euphie would want you to live. You know it." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch…. I… I wish I could, but after all that I have done…. How can I redeem myself by living?" Suzaku asked.

"It's simple really." Lelouch said as Geass flowed into his left eye, **"Forgive yourself for the death of your father and be free from the burdens of your own sins."**

The Geass flowed into his friend's eyes. Suddenly, Suzaku felt the weight of his sins leaving as the burdens began to die out. He felt the burdens leave him as the weight of his biggest burden of that being the murder of his father slip away. Suzaku finally felt at ease after 7 years of bearing these burdens ever since the war came. The red rings suddenly fade away. The Ganymede and the Kimaris were fighting each other. The two back away as they fired at each other.

'Even with my Geass, she can still keep up with me…' Nunnally thought.

'These movements… They definitely resemble lady Marianne's movements, yet…' Euphie thought.

'There's only one way this can end.' The two girls thought.

Nunnally goes to turn off the safety programs. Her mother warned her that if she turns them off, she might risk death. But her determination and her opponent's will to fight on pushed her to this point. Euphie remembered that turning the limiter off would be suicide, but she had no choice. It was her, or the enemy. The two girls turn off the safety limiters and felt massive amounts of data flow into them.

The two Knightmares suddenly had red glowing eyes. Nunnally's right eye was red because it was now bleeding from the excessive amount of data going into her head.

"This is it. Use me however you want Ganymede, will win together no matter what." Nunnally said.

Euphie's left eye began to bleed as well.

"Let's do this, Kimaris." Euphie said.

The two continued to fight. Rai watched as the two fought and was scared just by looking at this. He felt fear as the two went on.

'It's as if Euphie just finally lost it. I know that NLS System can be helpful, but at what cost? Becoming a demon? Fighting like a bloodthirsty animal with no heart? Dear god, those two have become Devils. Devils that don't care how much they bleed as they fight. Please don't make me one of their victims.' Rai thought.

The Ganymede got out its swords and clashed with the Kimaris's lance. They backed and ran into each other and clashed every single time. The Ganymede swung its swords as the Kimaris thrusted its lance. One of the swords cuts the head in a downward cleave. The lance takes the Ganymede's head. One of the horns on the Ganymede's head comes off as the Kimaris lost its left eye.

"That was close you bastard!" Nunnally said.

"I won't falter that easily!" Euphie said.

The Kimaris and the Ganymede traded blows as the Ganymede lost its left arm while the Kimaris lost its left arm. The two thrust their weapons at each other in one act of defiance. The lance and the sword hit the cockpits, both slip past the girls as they hit the cockpit. They were both unharmed. They both fired slash harkens at each other. The Knightmares were strained beyond operational limits and deactivate. Both units lost their arms. Rai was left speechless as he saw the two just stand there. He quickly grabbed the Kimaris and rushed back to the ship. Shirley approached the Ganymede and checked up on Nunnally, who was unconscious.

"Nunna? Nunna are you ok? Respond. Nunna I'm being serious, wake up." Shirley said.

"S-Shirley?" Nunnally responded weakly as she woke up.

She was utterly sluggish. The fight had drained her of her strength. She had to be carried back. The Rei takes the Ganymede back to the sub. Meanwhile in the crater of sand, Suzaku was still trying to piece everything that had just happened to him after Lelouch casted his Geass on him. Cruise missiles were flying right into the crater.

"Incoming missiles! Shoot them down!" Todoh said.

The Black Knights fired at the missiles. The missiles were being quickly dispatched.

"Well Suzaku, guess that means we will have to meet again on the field of battle at another time." Lelouch said as he puts on his mask, "I'll give you time to think about my offer a little bit. Besides, you have something to live for, don't you?"

"Wait Lelouch. What are you—"

The missiles were destroyed, but a giant orange airship was floating above the crater.

'What the hell is that?' Naoto thought.

"I think it's time we run back to the sub!" Asahina said.

"Zero! Get out of there!" Kallen said.

Zero turns off the Gefjun Disturbers. He got his Burai out as a storm of black energy balls rained from the underbelly of the ship. The Lancelot made it out just in time to escape and run back to the ship. The Black Knights retreat to the sub and escape as well. The sub quickly submerged as soon as it got clear of shallow waters. Lloyd was amazed by the orange airship.

'They finally finished it. Britannia's first airship, the first airship of many to come. The Avalon…' He thought.

The Black Knights managed to escape the clutches of fate once again. They can finally relax. Nunnally was being hospitalized at the medical wing of the sub. She had to stay in the medical wing for at least a day until the injuries wear off and her stamina returns. Teiwaz informed the Black Knights about a little gift for them. The sub steams towards Teiwaz HQ.

* * *

 **Teiwaz HQ**

The Sub was docked and the Black Knights came out. The Black Knights looked at a giant ship that looked like a fish with 5 cannons. 4 on the side with 2 of the 4 on top, the other 2 on the bottom while the 5th one was behind the bridge that sticker out. Mcmurdo and Naze walked over to them.

"That there is the Isaribi. She's all yours with a free warranty and with no strings attached. This baby is a bit special." Mcmurdo said.

"How special are we talking?" Tamaki asked.

"This thing can fly." Naze said.

"It can fly?! Sweet!" Rivalz said.

"A flying ship? Now we're getting down to business." Naoto said.

"That's right. And it's all thanks to Rakshata and little Einstein." Naze said.

"Nina and Rakshata?" Milly muttered.

"Well the Air Glide System was a piece of cake and thanks to Nina, the ship now has an actual functioning Yggdrasil Drive." Rakshata said as she puffed smoke out of her pipe.

"Y-Yeah. Something like that." Nina said.

"Guess we'll have to pack everything up and put it on the ship." Naoto said.

The Black Knights quickly got everything on the ship. The C6s, Burai's, Gekka's, and the Guren were given jet thrusters while the Ganymede got a prototype Air Glide Float Unit on the back. The ship came with everything every ship had, a kitchen, command room and bridge, two anti gun turrets, missiles and missile tubes, it even had a catapult. The Black Knights got the Gefjun Disturbers and put them on the ship to use as a stealth system. The inner circle finds themselves in the bridge. The Black Knights took up positions as the ship was about to launch. There was 5 seats. Zero, Ohgi, Milly, Minami, and Yoshida got in the seats.

"Alright. Isaribi, set sail!" Zero said.

"Isaribi, setting sail!" Milly said.

The Isaribi begins to head out as its bridge stows itself. The ship dived and left Teiwaz HQ and went out to Kamine Island. The Black Knights thought that the orange airship would go there as well to look for them. They would seen come into battle with airship against airship at the Island of the Gods.

 **REVIEW**


	14. Island of the Gods

**AN: ok, we got some questions.**

 **Q: Pretty cool. And I honestly thought Suzaku was going to go crazy when Lelouch revealed himself.**

 **A: Well unless your name happens to be Speedwagon… Even he would be losing himself….. And even he was afraid.**

 **Q: Does this mean we won't see the Ikaruga in this story?**

 **A: Not until we get to R2.**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 14: Island of the Gods**

 **Kamine Island**

The Avalon had landed on Kamine Island to search for the Black Knights, who were hiding in the Pacific Ocean just approaching the island. Clovis got out of the ship and looked at the cave where the Gawain was. Clovis remembered that he went with Schneizel on the Avalon. He remembered just how much trouble it took to make sure Code R was never found, which was now all in vain since Zero showed up. He remembered that there was a huge stone tablet in the cave, the Gawain's Druid System could easily identify the object and see if it can reveal its secrets. Lloyd was called in to perfect the cannon, but he was busy attending to the Kimaris.

"These Artifacts may be the reason why our Emperor may have wanted to conquer every stretch of land possible." Bartley said.

"Is that so?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes Brother, after the Shinjuku Incident, this thing was discovered so I thought this may require our attention." Clovis said.

* * *

 **Medical Wing, Avalon**

Euphemia woke up in the medical wing with a eye patch over her left eye. Suzaku was with Euphie to insure nothing bad happened.

"Suzaku? Is that you?" She asked since she was just recently getting back up.

"Easy now Euphie. I'm right here." Suzaku said to comfort the princess.

"Did anything happen to anyone else while I was unconscious?" She asked.

"Rai managed to get you to a safe place and were on the Avalon already." Suzaku said.

"Really? Where—"

"We're on a island similar to Shikine Island, but it's uninhabited. It should be safe." Suzaku said.

 **Medical Wing, Isaribi**

Nunnally had a patch on her right eye. Rakshata was checking for any abnormal damages that may have occurred after Nunnally deactivated the NLS System's safety systems.

"Hmmm….. Yep. There has been no damage to your brain or any parts of your nervous system. You should be good to go in a day or two. For now just relax. You'll be combat ready soon enough." Rakshata said.

"Thank you, Rakshata-chan." Nunnally said.

"Anything to make sure my little mouse is a-ok." Rakshata said, "Now I'll go and assist Nina with the analysis."

She leaves the room and Naoto came in holding a plate of Hibachi Steamed Rice and Pork.

"Oh, Naoto-San." Nunnally said.

"Well Little Mouse, you look better." Naoto said as he handed the plate to Nunnally, "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling better I guess. Rakshata said I should be able to fight within a day or two." Nunnally said.

"A day?" Naoto muttered.

"I know. It's crazy at first, but how else could you explain it?"

"I guess you're right." Naoto said.

 **Command Bridge, Isaribi**

Ohgi was left in charge of the ship while Zero was in his quarters to formulate a plan against the newly arrived Avalon.

'Once a Resistance member, now a captain of a ship. No wait, I'm just substituting for the captain while he makes a plan.' Ohgi thought.

Yoshida was in charge of the main artillery guns and missiles and the automated AA guns.

 **Cafeteria**

Arthur was being fed by Sugiyama. He fed him some cooked fish.

"You like that little guy?" Sugiyama asked.

"Meow~!" The cat replied cheerfully.

The rest were eating Shirley's cooking, which wasn't all that bad actually. Inoue was helping Shirley with the cooking.

 **Hangar Bay**

Rivalz was on Maintenance duty for the Knightmares and Knight Walkers. Rivalz looked at the Ganymede, which was in for repairs.

'Man, she got wrecked. Shipwrecked. Hopefully this thing gets repaired within a day or two, otherwise we might be in a disadvantage.' Rivalz thought.

The Burai's were being given shields to use as protection. The Kishi Kai was being re-armed. The Ganymede itself was getting its armor changed. The Ganymede was also being given a huge Mace called the "Soul Eater", a mace that can open up like the jaws of a beast that clamps down in its prey with a hard grip as hard as steel. There was a built-in saw inside the mace should it grab anything that needs to be cut down.

 **Zero's Quarters**

Lelouch's as in his Quarters, trying to think of a plan.

'That black Knightmare from before, it might be useful to me. Once we have it and disabled that flying battleship, we might be one step close to liberating Japan.' Lelouch thought, 'As for Schneizel….'

* * *

 **Hangar Bay, Avalon**

Lloyd was looking at the Kimaris's data from its fight with the Ganymede.

'It seems like Rai wasn't kidding when he said he may have seen two Devils dancing in the battlefield. The NLS System can turn anyone, even a Knight of the Round, into a demon.' Lloyd thought.

"Cecile, you wanted to know why the NLS was forbidden in the military, yes?" Lloyd asked.

"Y-Yes. I did want to know." Cecile said.

"Well, the NLS is capable of doing anything to anybody, given that the person itself decides to use it to the fullest or not. It was implemented into children once so that it would grow with the child as it grew up. As they get into more conflict, the child begins to develop some kind of bond to the Knightmare itself. That bond would soon have led to the exploitation of unbelievable power." Lloyd said, "This system would turn children into monsters, it could easily make men into demons, and just for the record, that ancient civilization had only one valid reason on using it than insisting that it be rid of for good. That reason was because they were fighting what they called 'The Angels of Death'. Mechanical machines that grew self-aware and began to send humanity into extinction. After 7000 years of fighting, the civilization vanished, only for it to be resurrected in a form that could only be called a Knightmare Frame."

Cecile was both amazed and terrified at the same time upon hearing this.

"My father was once a researcher who looked into this matter, only to be killed in an incident." Lloyd said.

 **Kamine Island**

There was a metallic bird like head coming out from the walls of the cave. The machine bird was stuck inside. It was being kept from moving because of the Gefjun Disturbers that were captured by the Britannian Forces that were put on the wall its head stood out, little did they know that it was no ordinary machine.

 **The Next Day…**

The Isaribi had surfaced and had fired to anchors. The ship rose up so that its hangar bay doors were not going to be flooded with water. The door flips down and revealed Burais and C6s as they rolled out. Soon, the Black Knights got out. Ohgi was in charge of the ship while everyone else headed out. The Gefjun Disturbers acted as a stealth mechanism, keeping the ship from being detected on radar. The Ganymede had been repaired and Nunnally was combat eligible again. Nunnally was wearing a pink pilot suit much similar to Kallen's red pilot suit.

"Are you sure this will help with the Ganymede?" Nunnally asked.

"Why of course little mouse. It will help with your life expectancy." Rakshata said.

Nunnally got in her newly repaired Ganymede and took the Soul Eater. The Ganymede had round shoulder pads and armor that covered the cockpit. It's cockpit was now round and the Float unit was attached to its back.

"So how does the Ganymede feel now?" Naoto asked.

"It feels much better." Nunnally said.

"Wait Til those Brits start losing their heads." Tamaki said.

"Jeremiah, Nunnally, attack the enemy up ahead while the others move in to secure the target." Zero said, "Ohgi, have the ship engage the Enemy battleship. Activate Rakshata's new Radiant Wave Shield."

"Right." Ohgi said, "Activate the shield."

"Activating Shield." Milly said as she turned on the shield.

The shield surrounds the ship in a red sphere that will react to enemy fire.

"Ascend the ship, fire the cannons as soon as Nunnally gets the ship's location." Ohgi said.

"Right." Yoshida said.

"Have the Bridge go into combat mode." Ohgi said.

The Bridge was stowed as its shutters closed and revealed images from outside the ship. The anchors get disengaged and are retracted.

"Begin the operation!" Zero said.

The Siegfried moved on ahead. The Ganymede activated its float unit as its wings fold out. It flies up and follows the Siegfried.

"How's Rakshata's float unit working milady?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's working out just fine. I never thought that it was possible to make a Knightmare fly." Nunnally said.

"Well I guess we proved the world wrong." Jeremiah said.

The rest of the Black Knights moved out on the ground. Once the ground units reach striking distance of the Britannian Forces, they will charge at the enemy while they try to get a hold on the situation.

 **With Schneizel**

"Lord Schneizel, two enemy units have been spotted. They're Knightmares and are apparently flying." A soldier reported.

'So… They managed to make a float unit….. Guess I should have brought one from the mainland just in case.' Schneizel thought, 'Could they be after me, the Gawain or the Avalon?'

The Britannian forces scrambled. The Siegfried found the Avalon and radioed its location to the Isaribi.

 **Isaribi**

On the command bridge, the transmission of the location was marked on the map.

"Alright, engines at Max, retract anchors and prepare to fire. We're going to hit that ship with everything we got." Ohgi said.

"Ascending now." Milly said.

"Aiming Gun Turrets." Yoshida said.

 **Kamine Island**

The anchors are retracted as the ship lifted into the air and began to move towards the Avalon's position. The Siegfried fires its cannon, hurling a huge massive bolt towards the Britannians. The Sutherlands sent to intercept were destroyed long before they had time to react. The Ganymede engaged the enemy VTOLs that were launched. The Ganymede knocked a VTOL out of the sky using the mace it got from the ship. The Ganymede fired a slash harken, destroying the other VTOL and fires its guns at the remaining VTOL aircraft.

Meanwhile, ground forces were moving in undetected. They hid under the cover of the trees to protect them from enemy attacks from above. The Siegfried sees the Avalon and the enemy force guarding it. The Avalon's AA guns come online and begin firing at the Siegfried. The bullets were deflected by the Siegfried's new Radiant Wave Shield that covered it. The Siegfried fired at the entrance of the cave, making a giant hole. The Black Knights Ground Force comes out with their jets on and flew into action.

"KURO BANZAI!" The Black Knights howled.

"Oh dear god…. Suzaku, I think they want the ship." Rai said as the Club and the Lancelot got out.

"Lloyd, how long until Euphie is good to go?" Suzaku asked.

"Just a few minutes, she's good to go, but the Kimaris will need sometime to be repaired and fully rearmed." Lloyd said, "Just make sure none of them attack the ship."

The Lancelot and the Club got out and engaged the Black Knights. The Lancelot fired its VARIS at a Burai. The Burai protects itself using the shield it carried. The shield withstood the shot.

"Oh great. They're using shields now." Rai said as he fired at a Burai.

Naoto charged right in and got the Gekka's claw on a Sutherland and activated its Radiant Wave Surger. The Sutherland exploded. The Guren shoves its fork knife into a Sutherland and thrusted its claw into the Sutherland's cockpit. The Guren finishes it off using the hand cannon on its wrist. The Sutherland blew up. The Four Holy Swords and Todoh were moving in a Serpent Formation. Todoh swung his sword to slash one Sutherland, Asahina fired his gun at the Sutherland while Urabe slashed another Sutherland coming from the left. Chiba shot the Sutherland on the left while Senba finished off the Sutherland on the right with his sword.

"These guys aren't so tough." Asahina said.

The Kishi Kai fired at a Sutherland, shredding it to pieces. The Rei came in and finished it off using its mace. The Lancelot fired again, destroying one Burai. The Lancelot and the Guren clashed at each other. The Guren slashed at the Lancelot with its Fork Knife. The Lancelot quickly got out its sword and blocked the knife. The two clashed their blades multiple times. The Guren activated its Radiant Wave Surger and manages to take out one of the Lancelot's arms. The Lancelot jettisons the right arm right before it exploded. Zero's Burai got on the top of the cave and fired at the floor below, making an opening on the roof of the cave. The Burai fell down as the C6s rushed in to secure the Gawain. Zero got out of the Burai after it landed on the floor and went to get inside the Gawain. He got inside the Gawain as the Black Knights surrounded the Britannians.

"No! Not the Gawain!" Bartley said panicking.

'So he was after the Gawain….. I see now. He intends to steal it and learn about all of the secrets about the Camelot Program.' Schneizel thought.

The Gawain was activated as Lelouch was amazed at the Knightmare itself.

'A two seater Knightmare Frame….. And it uses the same technology as does that Flying Battleship Schneizel took with him. Now to put this thing to the test.' Lelouch thought, "Black Knights, we have what we came for. Head to the rendezvous point and head back."

The Black Knights left as the Isaribi soon got in striking distance of the Avalon. The Isaribi aimed its cannons at the ship.

"Fire all cannons!" Ohgi said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Yoshida said.

The Isaribi fired at the Avalon. The Avalon tried to fire back, but could not be able to mount a counterattack due to the confusion that was going on. The Avalon took some serious hits. Explosions occur on the Avalon as it is bombarded with shells. The Isaribi heads back to the rendezvous point. Lelouch activated the Gawain's float unit and flew away with the Ganymede and the Siegfried.

"Not again! First the Siegfried, now our prized Gawain? They even damaged the Avalon. Those damn Elevens!" Bartley said.

"Well the Gawain was just a test model anyway. The Avalon will need to be repaired." Schneizel said, 'Incredible Lelouch, you manage to surprise me yet again. No wonder Cornelia and Clovis lost their touch. You have grown much better than the rest of us.'

The Gawain, Ganymede, Siegfried, and all the other Knightmares got on board the Isaribi. Rivalz came to the hangar to see the massive machine.

"Jesus H Christ! That thing is huge!" Rivalz said.

"What in the hell is that thing?" A Black Knight asked.

Zero got out of the cockpit.

"Mission accomplished men. Good job." Zero said.

The Black Knights cheered on for their leader and ace pilots as they got out. Nunnally was glad to see everyone back safe and sound. The Isaribi quickly dived into the water. Rakshata and Nina went to perfect the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. The Black Knights went and made it back their HQ and rested easy.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Palace**

"Zero did what?" Cornelia said.

"He stole a Knightmare Frame that was already in development, if he were to use it against us…." A soldier said.

"I know that things won't be pretty now." Cornelia said, "And here I thought we had the lid on them."

"Your Highness," Guilford said as he came in, "Enemy units have amassed themselves in Fukuoka and multiple routes to Kyushu have just been blocked off!"

"What?" Cornelia stuttered.

"Multiple landing craft are also headed there via the Genkai Sea." Guilford said.

"Is it the Chinese Federation?" Cornelia asked.

"No, they're carrying the flag of Japan!" Guilford said.

* * *

 **Genkai Sea**

Multiple landing craft were approaching the shore. These landing craft had Japanese Exiles that were being backed by the Chinese Federation. Among them Atsushi Sawasaki, a member of the now defunct Japanese Government.

 **REVIEW**


	15. True Intentions

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 15: True Intentions**

 **Fukuoka Base, Kyushu**

The base of Fukuoka was captured by the Chinese backed Japanese Exiles. The flag of Japan stood still after it was raised. Sawasaki was having a broadcast all over the world to announce the 'Resurrection of Japan', which was an excuse by the Chinese.

"We Declare Japan as an independent and sovereign nation!" Sawasaki said.

* * *

 **Black Knights Mobile HQ Trailer**

The Black Knights were watching the broadcast and couldn't believe what they heard.

"The hell is all of this?" Yoshida said.

"Well it's a bunch of crap! They're saying that it's technically **OUR** fault that this is happening when we didn't even know the Chinese would have a good enough excuse to invade!" Tamaki said.

"Well we did defeat Cornelia on several occasions, not to mention we utterly defeated Clovis at Shinjuku, and then we go about defeating Britannia's White Knight with the Ganymede, and we basically went and exposed a lot of corrupted bureaucracy in the government along with illegal drug shipments." Inoue said.

Naoto was focused on the TV and thought about why the Chinese would go after 7 years after Britannia invaded.

'They would have every opportunity to step in and take Japan. I mean the resistance groups, the media, the exploitation of the corrupt government, even we the Black Knights gave them every excuse and we didn't know about it sooner or later. But then they use Sawasaki as their excuse when there was a bunch of excuses in the first place. Why use Sawasaki instead of the resistance groups and the Black Knights as their excuse? Why bother for an excuse when the population of the Chinese Federation is the most largestest in the world? Could it be that their real goal was to—'

"Um, Naoto? What are you thinking about?" Ohgi asked.

"Oh. It's nothing." Naoto said as he shook his head. "What does Kyoto think?"

"Well they didn't know either." Ohgi said.

'And now I'm starting to get the picture behind all of this.' Naoto thought.

 **Ashford Academy**

The Student Council was wondering what was going on. They had a meeting about the recent events. Lelouch was on the phone with Naoto. Apparently, Naoto may have finally figured out what's going on.

"So basically, Sawasaki is just a puppet for the Chinese to take over Japan?" Lelouch asked.

"It's just a theory. But if I'm actually right about this then we better get in there and intervene." Naoto said.

"Right then." Lelouch said, "Bye."

"Bye." Naoto said.

He hung up the phone and Lelouch turned to the council with only Rai and Suzaku missing.

"So what did he say?" Rivalz asked.

"It's clearly obvious that Sawasaki is just the Chinese Federation's pawn in all of this." Lelouch said.

"Well I guess that would make sense." Rivalz said.

"Yeah, obviously this whole thing is actually a Chinese Invasion undercover." Milly said.

"Well at least it isn't the Mongols, because if they still existed and had Knightmare Frames, we'd be dead long before we had a chance." Rivalz said.

"In any case, we will have to intervene. Japan deserved the future, not the past." Lelouch said.

The council nodded in response.

"We'll leave after school is over. That will be all." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Avalon**

The Avalon's repairs were coming smoothly. Schneizel wanted the Float Units for the Lancelot, the Club and the Kimaris to be delivered. The transports were on schedule and we're headed to their designated destination. Schneizel was in his quarters. Euphie went to visit Schneizel, who looked pretty serious about something.

"What's wrong Schneizel?" Euphie asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." Schneizel said.

"Right. I'll give you some space." Euphie said.

She closes the door as Schneizel thought long and hard. He thought about the gigantic Knightmare that was stuck in the wall of the cave. Apparently when the Zero shot through the ceiling of the cave, he may have accidentally destroyed the Gefjun Disturbers that held the mechanical beast down. He worried that it might wake up and break free of its stone cold prison and rampage throughout the world. He knew it would best be reprogrammed as soon as possible, but now that the Disturbers were gone, there's a good chance that reprogramming the machine will just wake it up. He thought that it would be best to just bury it after everything else ends.

 **Fukuoka**

The Britannian forces and the Chinese backed forces were fighting the enemy, but have had no luck due to to a storm. Aircraft couldn't launch and the landing operation would get messy due to the water being stirred up by the storm. The enemy was relentless. The Britannians will have to put the landing operation on hold until the storm ends. Cornelia clenched her hands and balled them into fists.

'Damn…. If I keep having to put up with all of this shame….. Damn you Zero. You brought this all upon me. I can't wait to kill you after this is all over.' Cornelia thought.

* * *

 **Next Day….**

 **Isaribi**

The Isaribi was headed to Fukuoka under the water to avoid visual detection. The Black Knights were going under the briefing.

"So basically if we help Sawasaki, the Chinese will use is as their excuse too." Asahina said.

"Exactly, all we need to do is get Sawasaki and see how it all plays out from there." Zero said, "The Gawain will head in using the Gefjun Disturbers as a stealth device to help get me in. Once I give the all clear signal to attack, we charge at the enemy head on."

"So you go in solo, and then we come in like wrecking ball." Naoto said.

"That's right. It's time to show both sides that we stand for the protection of the nation and its people while fighting against evil!" Zero said.

"Right!" The Black Knights responded.

 **Avalon**

The Float units have came in and now are being attached to the Lancelot, the Club, and the Kimaris. The Avalon now had reactivates it's float unit and flew back up and went to Fukuoka to back up the Britannian landing operation at Kyushu. Euphie has finally had the patch off her eye. Suzaku approached the princess.

"Suzaku? What is it?" Euphie asked.

"It's about the Kimaris. What's it like to be hooked into it?" Suzaku asked.

"Well it….. It kinda feels as if me and the Knightmare are one with each other. Not only that, it's like it begun to have emotions like I do. I can hear it speak to me as if it was with me." Euphie said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…. It's nothing. I was just….." Suzaku stuttered.

"You saw it too." Euphie said.

"Eh?" Suzaku said.

"The way I suddenly had changed at that very moment. The very moment I turned off the safety limiters." Euphie said as tears flowed down her eyes.

"E-Euphie….. It's not like I'm afraid of you or anything, it's just….. Why? Why would you go through the operation even though you thought that violence was never the answer?" Suzaku asked.

"It's just that… I… I wanted the power to finally put an end to all of the fighting….. I thought that with the operation, I could have finally have the power to end all of this pain and suffering of every person in the world… I… I never thought it would…" Euphie said as she began to sob.

Suzaku hugged Euphie, putting his head above hers.

 **Hangar Bay**

A prototype unit similar to the Lancelot and theKimaris was finally unveiled from a secret container inside the Avalon. It was called the Bael. The Bael had a prototype float unit and had two guns in its boosters. It was also equipped with two MVSs and could use Blaze Luminous shields on its arms. Schneizel was its pilot, which some have held into question thinking that even a strategist like him couldn't be that good of a pilot. The simulations however proved otherwise.

* * *

 **Fukuoka Base**

The Britannian landing operation had now begun. The Avalon had reached Fukuoka and is now entering the combat zone. The bridge got stowed away and put into combat mode. The Lancelot was put on the catapult.

"Are we setting up for a barrage?" Suzaku asked.

"We'll be fine from where we are at now." Cecile said.

A barrage of anti air missiles were fired. The Avalon had a shield in place to protect it from incoming fire and activated its shield. The missiles hit, but the shields protected the Avalon.

'Well it's a good thing we had that shield on.' Lloyd thought, 'However, we haven't made it so that it would cover the ship.'

"Lancelot, now launching." Cecile said.

"Heading out!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot was flung out of the catapult. It's float unit activates, spreading its wings out and releasing a green light to keep it afloat. The Club launched out of the catapult and was followed by the Kimaris. The three units landed on the ground after a few minutes of flying and destroying a few VTOLs and proceeded on the ground. Chinese Gun-Rus were moving in on a intercept course with the three units. The Gun-Rus come out and start firing upon the three. The Kimaris dodged the bullets and rushed in firing its VARIS guns on its Lance. The guns ripped the Gun-Rus to shreds, but their numbers were just too much for simply one unit to handle.

"Damn, now what?" Rai said after firing a shot from his VARIS, destroying a Gun-Ru.

"We fall back. We can't take them head on." Suzaku said.

"Right." Euphie said.

The three units fell back and lured the Gun-Rus so that they were packed in together, making it hard to get out. They fired at the Gun-Rus, destroying every last one of them. The three went and moved up, but were surrounded from all sides. They know they that they can't possibly get out from this situation. However, just before the Gun-Rus fired, two black streams of energy went and melted every last one of them to slag, exploding into scrap. The three looked up and there the Gawain flew above them.

'He made it…..' Suzaku thought.

"Ok, how did that thing get there?" Rai said.

"A stealth system. I should have known those weird things were capable of doing something like this." Euphie said.

"Why hello there, Euphemia." Zero said.

"Can I shoot him?" Rai asked.

"Only if he decides to kill us." Suzaku said.

"Right…." Rai said.

"I will assure you that I am only here to protect the nation. Nothing more, nothing less." Zero said.

CC was sitting in the front while Lelouch was in the back.

"Ok, just how exactly is that true?" Rai asked.

"What kind of man would I be if I said that I will hit the enemy?" Lelouch said, "Now Ohgi. Just like planned."

The Isaribi surfaced and lifted into the air. The catapult opens, revealing the Guren MK.2 equipped with one of Rakshata's Float Units.

"Kallen Kouzuki, Flight-Enabled Guren MK.2, heading out!" Kallen said.

The catapult hurled the Guren MK.2 out into the battlefield. The Guren activated its float unit and heads out into battle. The Pre-Gekka gets loaded on the catapult. It too has the same float unit as the Guren's.

"Naoto Kouzuki, Gekka MK.2, heading out." Naoto said.

The Gekka is tossed out by the catapult. Soon, all the Black Knights were deployed. The Ganymede was loaded on the catapult.

'Let's go, _Okaasan._ ' Nunnally thought, "Nunnally vi Britannia, Ganymede, let's go!"

The Ganymede is launched out of the catapult. Sawasaki was as utterly shocked as everyone else was.

'This can't be! I'm fighting for Japan! Why in the hell would Zero of all people would want to stop me? Can't he see that I'm doing it for Japan?!' Sawasaki thought.

"What the hell?" Cornelia said.

"I guess he just helped turned the tide of battle in our favor, come on Nelly!" Nonette said.

The Gawain flies up and fires its hadron cannons at a few Chinese VTOLs. The VTOLs were destroyed. The Black Knights attacked the base and are slowly making progress. Sawasaki along with General Tsao attempt to escape so they could form another line at Kagoshima. However, the VTOL that would have gotten them there was lost. The Ganymede slowly rose up as Sawasaki looked in horror.

"That's enough. Sawasaki." Nunnally said.

'It can't be! How in the hell is that child still alive?! Why in the hell is all of this happening to me?!' Sawasaki thought.

The battle soon ended with Sawasaki being captured and the Chinese withdrew their forces. The Black Knights fled from the scene. The Kyushu Incident had finally come to an end. The Black Knights were gaining even more support. The Avalon along with the rest of the Britannian forces withdrew, leaving a few battalions behind to clean up and supervise the reconstruction of what's left of Kyushu. Soon, the world realized that Zero really stood on the side of Justice and wanted to keep peace across the world.

 **Review**


	16. The SAZ

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 16: The SAZ**

 **Viceroy's Palace, Area 11**

Cornelia was in her room pacing back and forth. She tried everything to insure that Zero or the Black Knights would not become a huge threat, but due to the strings of failures and the losses she suffered in numerous battles, people have begun to see just how incompetent she was getting. She tried to think about any or every solution possible, but nothing she had in mind would not work. Not against Zero. Not against the Black Knights.

'Damn it all. If I can't find a way to defeat Zero and the Black Knights, I'll be removed and replaced. How in the hell will I defeat Zero? If only Schneizel was here instead of Clovis, none of this would have happened.' Cornelia thought.

Euphemia was trying to think of something that might finally solve all the issues going around. The Glaston Knights were ordered by the emperor to head to Area 11 to bolster the troops there. Euphemia looked through a book containing multiple laws and systems the empire has of now. One of them was in the book that grabbed her attention. The program was called the Special Administrated Zone. This would allow any numbers in the zone to be referred back to their original nationalities and gives them equal status among the Britannian populous. The project is nothing more but a puppet state though however. Though her father would object to this, Euphemia was determined to do it no matter the cost. She went to go ahead and have the SAZ Program announced to the entire Area Colony itself.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

TVs across the entire colony soon had Princess Euphemia's face on them.

"My people. I, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the empire hereby renounce my claim to the throne." She proclaimed with dignity, "Now for those who are confused by this, here me out. This action was made for the initiation of the Special Administrative Zone Program, starting with Area 11 or what it was once called Japan."

 **Black Knights HQ**

"Wait what?" Tamaki muttered.

"This Special Administrative Zone will grant any numbers living in the area where the SAZ resides will have all their rights restored and will go by their original nationalities." Euphie said.

'Wait….. then that means—!' Tamaki thought.

 **Unknown Location**

Back on the mysterious altar that floated in the air, Charles clenched his fists and teeth with anger surging from within.

'That child…. she will learn one way or the other that she can't do whatever she thinks she can without my consent. Even if she renounced her claim to the throne!' The emperor thought.

 **Ashford Academy**

The student council was looking at the TV with shock. Lelouch however seemed to have a heavily concentrated face.

'So it comes down to this. Guess I'll have no other choice but to initiate my ultimate plan.' Lelouch thought.

'Euphie…..' Suzaku thought.

 **Black Knights HQ**

Naoto was on the phone with Lelouch. However he seemed very livid from what he was hearing.

"No. Out of the question. If you do that, who knows what's going to happen. You'd be betting your damn soul for that to work!" Naoto said.

"I know Naoto, but if I don't do this…. no, if I don't think of something, all of this would be for naught." Lelouch said.

"But—"

Lelouch suddenly hung up on him.

'You damn bastard. You better hope it works or I'll—!' Naoto thought.

 **Kyoto House**

Kirihara gripped his walking stick very tight.

'This is nothing but a disgrace to what the people desire.' Kirihara thought.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia looked rather concerned about the SAZ being implemented. She went to talk to Schneizel for his opinion.

"Well if you ask me Cornelia, this will finally put an end to the resistance movement. All that's needed now is for everything to simply calm down." Schneizel said.

"But…. what about the Black Knights?" Cornelia asked.

"They only have two decisions. But if I know Zero any better, he might have alternatives." Schneizel said.

 **Ashford Academy**

"Zero! Do you hear me? I ask of you to join the Special Zone. Not out of pity, but as a sign of peace. Please, I swear that I am not lying to you." Euphemia said.

'Oh I'll do it, but not because you asked me. But because now you gave me the biggest weapon I needed the most.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 **Black Knights HQ**

The Black Knights were having a meeting concerning the Special Zone. Most of the inner circle was at the meeting.

"This Special Zone sounds promising, but I'm not sure if we should support it or not." Tamaki said.

"Well if we support it, we'll lose our autonomy." Todoh said, "But on the other hand, if we **don't** , the people will be against us."

Naoto and the others thought carefully.

"Are there any alternatives?" Naoto asked.

"Well… we could make a deal with the princess, but then it would be a scandal." Ohgi said, "Besides, Kyoto seems supportive about it."

"I'm sure Zero must have an idea." Kallen said.

"Well then we'll wait for his decision." Alice said.

 **Viceroy's palace**

Rai and Suzaku were walking heading towards Euphie's room. Rai was looking at the statistics on the SAZ as it stands to the public on the polls.

"About 200 thousand have attended the Special Zone. This might actually work." Rai said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that we might be in a jam." Suzaku said, "First of all, Cornelia is kind of discriminatory towards numbers, so I don't think she will show any support for it. Her father will never let it slide. The Black Knights however must be trying to at least find a way around this. They won't fork their autonomy over, but they don't want the people against them. They might be thinking about alternatives."

"Oh come on. Everything will be fine as long as nothing goes wrong." Rai said.

"Well I'm a bit worried about Lord Guilford. His mental state is a wreck. He looks fine for now, but if he goes out in battle, I'm afraid he'll lose his mind." Suzaku said.

"Now what could possibly trigger him other than the battlefield?" Rai asked.

"Well his loss at both Saitama and Narita must have broken him. Narita slammed the nail in his head." Suzaku said, "The way he was fighting clearly shows that he is already losing it. It's best he stays here for the time being until we know for sure that he seems mentally stable."

Euphie came out of room. Her eyes gleaming with determination.

"Um….. Euphie?" Suzaku muttered.

"Suzaku, Rai. We're going." Euphie said.

"Right." The two men said.

 **Sector F-208**

There was an area that had a huge ceremonial stadium built. There was about over 200,000 people there. Euphie was on the stage with Suzaku and Rai. The members of Kyoto were here as well. The Black Knights along with the Isaribi was stationed outside the sector. They were waiting outside. The Avalon was flying over to the area. Schneizel was on board the Avalon.

"People of Japan, I thank you for coming to this place. From here on out, the first step to equality and peace will begin here. In this Special Administrated Zone of Japan. Thank you for supporting this program. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made this possible. I thank all of you." Euphie said.

A gust of wind suddenly blew down. It was the Gawain. It was flying toward the ground.

'So he did come.' Euphie thought.

The Gawain landed on the stage behind Euphie. Zero got out of the cockpit. He stepped out.

'Do or Die Lelouch. Make it happen.' Lelouch thought.

Zero walked calmly toward the crowd. The eyes of the world that were watching the ceremony were centered on him.

"Hello, People of the world. I am Zero." Zero said.

The crowd cheered.

"Now I will make it i'm not supporting SAZ, nor am I against the SAZ." Zero said.

Now the crowd seemed very confused. Even Euphie was confused.

'Wait a minute…. No…. if he's about to do what I think he is going to do…. Oh my god….' Suzaku thought.

"The Reason I'm here…." Zero said as he reached for his mask as the clamps disengaged.

Zero took off the mask and out of the mask came Lelouch's face. Suzaku and Rai's eyes widened.

"The real reason why i am here is to have you finally take a glimpse of my true face." Lelouch said.

"You're…..!" Rai said.

"That's right. The real identity of Zero is none other than me, Lelouch Vi Britannia, who has risen out of the pits hell." Lelouch said.

'Lelouch….. You… you….' Euphie thought.

 **Unknown Location**

Charles looked absolutely furious at what he has just witnessed as his hands clenched even more.

"LELOUCH!" the emperor roared in fury and anger.

He punched a pillar next to him, shattering it completely. His anger was so mighty, a mere punch could easily break a man in half.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia's eyes were dilating. She had now realized why she kept losing to Zero. The very enemy she fought was her own half-brother. She stepped back in disbelief.

'You mean to tell me that I lost to you? You were alive and you hid under my nose while defeating me again and again and now you destroyed not only my title as the goddess of victory, but you brought shame on me with that mask?!' Cornelia thought, 'You're nothing but a ghost! That's right! A ghost who resembles my own half-brother!'

 **Pendragon**

The Royal Family was watching the entire thing as the world suddenly paused.

"He… He's alive?" Carine wondered.

"That little bastard." Guinevere said, "He really did fake his death."

"F-Faked his death?" Odysseus asked.

"He must have faked his and Nunnally's death and used it to hide themselves. To think that both Clovis and Nelly were sloppy enough not to know that they hid under their noses….. It makes me feel sorry for one or the other." Guinevere explained, "And it was all in preparation for something on this scale."

"He really is alive!" Carine said happily with tears in her eyes as she shedded those tears of happiness. She was secretly in love Lelouch, but couldn't get close to him because of both Nunnally and Euphemia.

 **Ashford Academy**

Most of the students watching it were undeniably in shock.

"Isn't that the Vice President of the council?" a student asked.

"To think he was a Prince **AND** The leader of the Black Knights." another student asked.

Reuben was utterly shocked as well.

'To think he was raising the flag for rebellion…. He really has grown.' the old man thought.

 **Sector F-208**

The crowd was confused. To think that Zero was a Britannian Prince who was alive from the start of and at the end of the Second Pacific War had stunned them all. It was silent. Not one person muttered a single word.

"Now before you pass judgement or anything, allow me to tell you why I have gone down this path from the very beginning." Lelouch said.

 **Unknown Location**

Charles was already losing his cool. His anger was as hot as the core of the earth.

'That little bastard! He has the biggest weapon already and he knows it!' Charles thought, 'he planned it all out. Every since he managed to fake his own death!'

 **Special Administrative Zone of Japan**

"When I demanded that my mother's killer be found and killed, my father ignored it and tossed me and my sister out to this very country, only to use me and my sister as a martyr for his own ideals of Social Darwinism." Lelouch said.

"The hell is going on?" Tamaki asked.

"This was a little plan that Lelouch had in mind. This was only for emergencies only. Basically put, he spills out his entire life story and then a huge domino effect will happen." Naoto said, "Basically put, if everyone believes his story and stands behind him, Britannian colonies will have lots of riots and the Chinese and the Euros will attack Britannia from both sides while sending several troops to aid in our fight."

"That is just incredible." Kallen said.

'Looks like he's done it again.' Rivalz thought.

"For years I helped the Kouzuki Resistance Cell that also went by the name Tekkadan. I have been the reason that they soon became the Black Knights that you see now." Lelouch said, "The reason I hid behind the mask was because that I was afraid that you would no longer trust me. To my Black Knights who have been with me for so long, if you feel like you no longer want to stand behind me, I won't stop you at all."

The crowd was silent. The silence was broken as a child among the crowd began to chant Lelouch's name. Soon the entire crowd began to cheer Lelouch on.

 **Ashford Academy**

The students were cheering on their Vice President of the student council regardless what the teachers said. Reuben was stunned at what he saw in the students.

'Even after he revealed himself to have been a prince and the leader of the Black Knights, the people still support him.' Reuben thought.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

"Street riots?!" Cornelia yelled.

"That's right your highness, even the commoners are mixed in with the rioters." A soldier said.

"Well put them out then!" Cornelia said.

"Well that's the problem. Our forces are spread way too thin as we sent multiple battalions to get these riots under control." The soldier said.

"Then do something about that broadcast." Cornelia said.

"Well we tried, but it's impossible." The soldier said.

'So then he practically—!' Cornelia thought.

"Your highness! They're riots erupting throughout the empire! Even the Homeland itself is affected by this!" A government official said.

"What?!" Cornelia said.

 **Britannian Homeland**

Various riots have erupted in the homeland. Some are even waving the flag with the logo of the Black Knights. Some were even chanting Lelouch's name.

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Charles was very furious. Not only did Lelouch just firmly casted him as the villain, but now he has to put up with the riots occurring all over.

'Damn fools. Don't they know who they are dealing with?!' Charles thought.

 **Special Zone of Japan**

Lelouch was amazed at just how the people are willing to trust him even though he had hidden his face for such a long time. A tear soon fell down his left eye as he realized that he was no longer alone. He had the resistance cell which he saw as a family, he had the student council as a group of friends that anyone could ever have. He even had Kallen, Shirley, Kaguya, and even CC as the women he loved. Now he has the people who will lend their aid to him no matter what it takes.

'Thank you, everyone.' Lelouch thought.

'Mind. Blown.' Rai thought.

'That magnificent bastard pulled it off.' Suzaku thought.

'Lelouch…. You really have changed.' Euphie thought.

 **Isaribi**

 **Bridge**

"Incoming signals, they're Knightmares!" Minami said.

'Oh hell.' Ohgi thought, "Zero, We got company."

 **Special Zone of Japan**

Lelouch quickly got his mask back on and hopped inside the Gawain. Suzaku was getting a call from Lloyd.

"Suzaku, I think Viceroy Cornelia has had enough of this. I think you get to the Lancelot. We'll send it via remote control. You still have the key right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. Just get it over here." Suzaku said.

"Right…" Lloyd said.

Cornelia's forces were slowly approaching. She looked absolutely livid. She was just as furious as her father was right now.

"Kill him…. Kill Zero… Kill him….." Cornelia said.

"Your highness! Please, we can't just come in like this! Besides, this is being broadcasted to the world. If we show up with the intent of killing Zero….." A soldier questioned.

"SHUT IT YOU! I will not let that ghost taint my half-brother's reputation no more!" Cornelia roared.

Suddenly, Sutherlands bearing red bird markings appeared inside the area, shooting up the entire Special Zone. The Sutherlands with the red markings were part of the Geass Order. Apparently Charles knew that Cornelia would only go after Zero and the Black Knights.

'Those Sutherlands….. They're not under Cornelia's command, or rather they are being ordered by my father. I knew he would do something like this. He wouldn't count on Cornelia to do it despite coming here only to kill me thinking I'm still dead and thinking that I am just a fake as opposed to the real me.' Lelouch thought, "Black Knights! The Emperor of Britannia has begun the destruction of the SAZ. Save the Japanese and Euphemia! Quickly!"

The Black Knights charged down into the Special Zone. Princess Euphemia along with her Knights began to escape.

"Isaribi, Launch!" Ohgi said.

The Isaribi flew up and flew toward the SAZ. The SAZ itself has become a battleground. The bloodiest day in history after the 7 years of Britannian occupation of Japan has begun.

 **Review**


	17. A True Resolve

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 17: A True Resolve**

The SAZ had turned into a bloody bloodbath. Millions were being evacuated as the Black Knights bravely fought the mysterious Sutherlands off. The Ganymede charged in with a mace and smashed the Sutherlands to pieces.

'Father…. You will pay for this.' Nunnally thought.

The Gusion moved in pulling out its guns and using its sub arms to use the other guns. The Gusion fires at apa group a Sutherlands ahead. The Gekka shoved its left claw into a Sutherland. The Isaribi was providing support fire from above. The Gawain was destroying enemy air forces with the Hadron Cannons. The Black Knights were eliminating the mysterious Sutherlands. The Lancelot and the Club had launched. Euphemia was in complete shock, making her unable to fight at the moment. Naoto looked at one of the Sutherlands and noticed a red mark on it.

'That red mark…. Could it be that the Emperor had…!' Naoto thought, _"KUSO!"_

* * *

The Lancelot and the Club were aiding the Black Knights in the elimination of the enemy Sutherlands. The Club shoots a shot and destroys a Sutherland. The Lancelot drew its swords out and attacked the Sutherlands. Eventually, Cornelia got mixed into this only for the sake of killing that 'ghost' she saw all over the broadcast.

"ZERO!" Cornelia howled, "WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?! COME OUT AND FACE ME SO I CAN KILL YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!"

"Oh come on! Does that lady ever chill out for once?" Tamaki said.

"Guess not after what she saw just now." Nagata said.

"She sounds like she's going to murder someone." Yoshida said.

"Yeah, and I think I know who it is she's going to murder right now." Rivalz said.

"Forget about those idiots! Kill Zero and the Black Knights! Kill every last one of them!" Cornelia yelled.

"Viceroy, that's enough!" Suzaku said.

"So you choose that ghost over your loyalty to my sister? You coward…. Even your own father—!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't mind if I put a stop to this. All he wanted was for Japan and its people to live. All I did was bring a false peace that even he despises of. All I need to do now is to protect the people from those who would unjustly act selfishly for their own desires." Suzaku said.

"What?!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Don't get the wrong Idea, all I want is Euphie to be happy. If you intend to kill Zero— no, Lelouch, then I'm afraid that I will have no choice but to put you down so you won't ever do anything that will make Euphie feel saddened." Suzaku said.

"Even you would utter my dead half brother's name as if you knew him better than I do…." Cornelia growled, "Even you would believe what a ghost will tell you."

'I'm sorry Euphie, I guess I have no other choice in the matter.' Suzaku thought.

"Sorry dear sister, but I can't allow you to do that." A voice said as a knightmare flew over to the Lancelot.

'That voice—!' Cornelia thought.

It was the Bael with Schneizel in the cockpit. He got in between Cornelia and Suzaku.

"Schneizel! You too are siding with him?!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"No. I'm doing this to prevent you from doing something that Euphie will hate you for." Schneizel said, "Kururugi, aid the Black Knights in dealing with the mysterious enemies and deal with any of Cornelia's troops. There has been enough bloodshed."

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku said as he went to deal with the mysterious enemies.

"You…" Cornelia said, "You're going to wish you never came here to begin with."

The Ganymede swung its swords at a Sutherland and an approaching Gloucester. The C6s surrounded a Group of Sutherlands and gunned them down. The Gawain fired its Hadron Cannons, destroying a few more VTOLs. The Black Knights were now fighting against Cornelia's forces. The Bael and the Gloucester fought. The Bael blocked the lance and fired its two guns on its back. The Gloucester dodged the shots.

"Why Schneizel? Why would someone like you rather support a ghost of our own dead half-brother?" Cornelia asked.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You've seen just how….. terrible this world is. Think about it like this Nelly, have you ever wondered what the people wanted?" Schneizel asked.

"What?" Cornelia said.

The Bael and the Gloucester clashed. The two back away as the Gloucester fired its machine gun. The Bael fires back, destroying the gun. The two clash again.

"Have you ever thought that your actions had consequences? All must understand that even a god cannot do as he pleases. If a god dares to toy with people with its powers, a demon lord must punish god, for even he can commit sin." Schneizel said, "An analogy like that is something you might be able to connect to this world."

"So you're saying that our Brother has to become a demon in order to topple an empire that controls a third of the world?" Cornelia asked, "If so, I will kill that demon before that ever happens."

The Gloucester charges with its lance. The Bael dodges and kicks the lance out of the Gloucester's hand.

"I'm afraid you don't understand yet." Schneizel said.

"What don't I understand?" Cornelia asked.

"You don't realize that I had planned to use you as a way for the world to finally change." Schneizel said.

"No….. You…. You used me, Euphie, and even her Knights…. Even Guilford and Clovis—!"

The Gloucester picks up its lance and charged. The Bael blocks the lance and severed the Gloucester's right arm.

"That's right. I used you to make the world understand that Britannia's evils must come to an end. Once the Black Knights and their Black Rebellion succeeds, Britannia's own invincibility will vanish into thin air. The Black Knights will be hailed as heroes throughout time." Schneizel said, "And none of this would have been possible if it hadn't been your foolish folly."

The Bael cuts off the Gloucester's left arm and raises one of its swords.

"You damn traitor!" Cornelia roared, "Schneizel!"

The Bael swung its sword at the Gloucester. The blade cuts into the cockpit. The Bael withdraws its swords. The Bael picked up the Gloucester and flew away.

'Sorry Euphie, I think I just mortally wounded your sister's body.' Schneizel thought.

Soon, Cornelia's forces were wiped out along with the mysterious Sutherlands. Cornelia was being hospitalized on the Avalon. Right now, she's pulled through but now has gone into a coma. The people were gathered in the stadium. Zero stood before the masses once again. Naoto observed from a distance.

'At first, I didn't know what went through mind after hearing your story the first time. Now I know what did run through me after hearing it again.' Naoto thought.

"For years I had seen Britannia oppress the natives of its colonies and the corruption that came from it. Ever since the Special Zone was announced, I thought that Britannia finally opened its eyes, and after revealing myself to you all, I thought the world would finally come to change into a more gentle one. But because of my own father— no, the Emperor, That peace was gone!" Zero said, "No more will Britannia and its colonies be ruled by a dictator and his corrupt government. From this day forward, this new independent nation will be called the United States of Japan!"

The crowd cheered for Zero.

"The birth of a new nation…" Diethard said.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Guilford heard about what happened to Cornelia. He went to her room and looked through an album containing every picture with her highness. Now he was having thoughts of her being dead due to his mental state, which was recovering. Tears flowed down from his eyes.

'Damnit…. First Darlton, now Cornelia- _sama_ …...' Guilford thought.

 **Review**


	18. Raise the Black Flag

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Stage 18: Raise the Black Flag**

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Mostly almost every Britannian Commoner and every supporter of the Black Knights gathered in a riot. Knightpolice were dispatched to deal with the riots while the government tries to make a solution for their current predicament.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

"We've just got a small force of Chinese landing forces headed for the Kyushu Block! It's definitely the Chinese!" An officer said.

"Wait, the Chinese are supporting the Black Knights and are coming to aid them?!" Another officer said.

"We just lost contact with Osaka, and Sapporo." Another officer said.

"The Black Knights have a huge force marching its way to the Tokyo Settlement!" Another one said.

"Someone get the mainland on the line, we need help as soon as possible!" Another one said.

Guilford was utterly stunned. He knew now that there **was** no chance to fight against this without Cornelia. Hasn't found out that she's being hospitalized yet.

'How? How in the world will we be able to stand against that? Princess…. If only….' Guilford thought.

* * *

 **The Isaribi**

Lelouch was on the line with an ally he knew in China in his quarters.

"Yes. Yes I'm aware of that. I know. Have your forces take the Kyushu Block and Okinawa. Thank you. Good hunting commander." Lelouch said as he hung up the phone.

The Black Knights were at the hangar, readying themselves for a huge fight.

"Still, our leader goes and reveals himself and all hell breaks loose." Tamaki said.

"You know, if it weren't for you Naoto, None of this would have happened." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, to think a pair of Britannian siblings of Royal Blood got us this close to liberating Japan. It's almost ironic, they took Japan in a month, now we're using their most brilliant mind and best pilot to take it back from those Brits." Naoto said.

"Let's not get cocky, we may end up fighting that guy from Narita." Sugiyama said.

"Yes, Lord Guilford may have gone through some sort of mental backlash after Saitama and Narita. The last time we faced him was just luck. I don't think he'll hold back now." Jeremiah said.

"Well in any case, we might make this happen for once. Besides, if one of us doesn't make it, there better be a bar up in heaven." Rivalz said.

Nunnally was in her pilot suit. Nemo was beside her.

"We got this far, haven't we?" Nemo asked.

"Yeah, we got this far." Nunnally said.

"You know, if it weren't for your brother and all our allies and friends, none of this would have been possible." Nemo said.

"I know." Nunnally said.

"You know… it kinda feels scary." Nemo said.

"Yeah." Nunnally said.

"There's no turning back. If we ever make it back and win, do you think it'll end?" Nemo said.

"I hope so." Nunnally said as she remembered something from about 5 years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **5 Years Ago**

Kallen and Nunnally were gazing at the stars.

"Kallen-san?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah?" Kallen asked.

"Do you think that we'll ever make it back?" Nunnally asked.

"I know we'll make it. I'd promised your brother that I'd make sure you make it back alive no matter what." Kallen said.

"Really…?" Nunnally asked.

"Promise." Kallen said.

The girls wrapped their pinkies together.

 **Flashback Over**

* * *

'This certainly has been a roundabout for me.' Nunnally thought, ' _Arigato…. minna.'_

 **Tokyo Settlement**

 **Britannian Defense Line**

The Glaston Knights were on standby. They gazed at the immense size of the Black Knights attack force.

"Hey, Alfred?" Edgar asked.

"I know. I know. I'm not sure whether or not we'll make it." Alfred said.

The Julieta was on standby. Nonette remembered just how much Cornelia was like a sister to her.

'Nelly, give me strength.' Nonette thought.

 **Black Knights Ground Forces**

The Ground forces for the Black Knights had stolen G1s, Sutherlands, Burais, Gloucesters and tanks. They were mostly rebel forces and guerillas gathered all together.

 **Ashford Academy**

Reuben was on the line with his granddaughter, whom he suspected was with the Black Knights.

"I know Milly. I'll do what I must to keep the students from getting a little bit too jumpy and panicked." Reuben said, "I know deary. Just stay strong, for everyone."

The old man hangs up and puts the phone down.

'To think this is happening after that huge bombshell just now…' The old man thought.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Suzaku was with Euphie as Cornelia was being hospitalized. He later a hand on Euphie's shoulder.

'This is it, Lelouch. If you intend to put an end to all of this here and now, I won't stop you. Just please, whatever this new peace for Japan is, make it better than the one I caused.' Suzaku thought.

Schneizel was on the Bridge of the Avalon.

'Soon Brother, once you've toppled over the mightiest empire on this last battle, I'll make sure that you are remembered as a hero, nothing more or less than that.' Schneizel thought.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

The Gawain was flying up in the air. Lelouch activated the speakers.

"Britannia, it is I, Zero." Lelouch said.

'ZERO?!' Guilford thought.

"You're surrounded on all sides, not only that, but you're reinforcements will never make it." Lelouch said, "You have up until 12 midnight. Not any later than that if you wish to surrender."

He turned off the speakers.

'Go ahead, cut right on through if you want, you'll be dead if you try.' Nonette thought.

Lelouch's phone rang. It was Suzaku.

"Hello?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, are you sure about doing this? I mean, I won't try to stop you or anything. It's just that I'm not sure what to do anymore." Suzaku said.

"I know it's difficult, but I need you to stay positive at all times." Lelouch said, "Don't want Euphie to feel bad or anything."

"Oh shut up. Just tell me, are you sure about this? Once you go passed that line, you can't turn back." Suzaku said.

"Trust me, I have no intention of turning back. Not by the slightest." Lelouch said.

"Well then….. _Sayonara."_ Suzaku said.

" _Sayonara."_ Lelouch said.

Suddenly, the plates that held the settlement together began to fall like dominos, causing millions of units to fall and get crushed by several buildings. The Julieta escapes the carnage.

"Damn! How in the hell did he managed to get access into the controls for the plates in the settlement?!" Nonette said.

* * *

 **Isaribi**

"All units, launch. Launch immediately." A voice on the intercom said.

The Gurren launched along with the Gekka, the Gusion, the Rei, the Siegfried and the Ganymede as well as many Burai and the Holy Swords Gekkas.

'This is it, the final battle!' Nunnally thought.

'If we get this right, we'll free Japan for good!' Naoto thought.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

The Britannian forces were completely disorganized. The Black Knights began their charge into the Britannians crippled defense lines. The Britannians were ordered to full back. It was only a matter of time until Todoh came in and sliced a Sutherland long before it could run. The Black Knights charged. The Glaston Knights took their position and faced the Holy Swords in combat while the rest tried to regroup and head for the Government Bureau. The Ganymede however interfered.

"Todoh, let me handle this." Nunnally said.

"Are you sure you can handle all five of them?" Asahina asked.

"Trust me, I won't let numbers get me beat." Nunnally said.

"Right, good luck." Todoh said.

The Holy Swords back off and move on.

"Keep your guard up. She maybe a girl and a princess, but she is the enemy." Claudio said.

"Oh trust me, I don't hold back at all." David said.

"David, you know that sounds really wrong when you put it like that." Alfred said.

"You're in the way, move it." Nunnally said.

"Oh it's on!" David said charging in.

The Gloucester fired its Sattel Waffens that were placed on the back. The Ganymede dodged the incoming missiles and brought out its swords. The two clashed. The Ganymede knocks the lance out of the Gloucesters hand. The Gloucester tried to distance itself, but got kicked to the side. Bart charged in, only for Nunnally to gun Bart's Gloucester down. Bart ejected as the Gloucester fell down. Edgar and Claudio charged in. Their attacks were blocked and were quickly sliced. The Gloucesters were then kicked to the side. The Ganymede looked over at Alfred. Alfred was shaking in his boots.

"You're next." Nunnally said.

'Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope SO MUCH NOPE!' Alfred thought as he ran away.

His Gloucester gets hit with a slash harken. There was just no escape for the man. The Black Knights charged in. The Isaribi was firing at the enemy ground troops while the Gawain handled the aircraft. The Ganymede activated its float unit and flew up to deal with the enemy aircraft. The Ganymede kicked a VTOL so hard, the cockpit of the VTOL just snapped right off the VTOL along with its head. The Ganymede shot down a few more VTOLs. Teiwaz sent an air fleet with giant Hotorabi class transport carriers carrying a Kutan Type IIs and IIIs. The transports open up and launched the aircraft. The Black Knights pressed on the attack.

"Nunnally, support the ground troops and help them advance. We'll use Ashford Academy as a base. Milly will handle the evacuation of the students there." Lelouch said.

"Right!" Nunnally said as she went off to cover the troops.

Todohs Gekka slashed through a Gloucester. The Four Swords slashed through a group of Sutherlands and Grazes. The Gusion Rebake shot through the enemy formation, shooting Grazes and Sutherlands down. The Guren fired its Radiant Wave Surger at a Sutherland that tried to escape. The Sutherland bubbled and exploded.

'We got this. We just need to keep going.' Lelouch thought.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

"Let me go! I must avenge her highness!" Guilford said.

"No sir! If you go out in battle in that condition, you'll—!"

"I SAID MOVE!" Guilford said.

He swatted the soldiers away. He went to the hangar bay and found the Tyrant.

'I'll avenge you Cornelia _-Sama!_ ' Guilford thought.

 **Ashford Academy**

Milly was evacuating the students in the school. The Black Knights arrived and began using the school as a base for their assault on the Government Bureau. Any and all resources were being sent to the school.

 **Avalon**

"You what?!" Nonette said.

"That's right, Euphie is trying to….. cope with what has happened and to send her Knights after that incident with the mysterious Sutherlands would be to disrespect the dead." Schneizel said.

"Our troops are dying my lord! If you intend on doing nothing, then I'll have you arrested for treason!" Nonette said.

"I'm sorry, we are just not in the right conditions for a fight. I'm sorry." Schneizel said.

The transmission cuts out.

'Everything is going according to plan. After Lelouch has liberated Area 11— no, Japan, my plans for widespread reformation will be accomplished.' Schneizel thought, 'Not only that, my father's reign will weaken.'

 **Britannian Homeland**

The homeland was already being attacked by the Chinese Federation and the EU. There was no way that Area 11 will gain assistance.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"They won't make it?" Nonette asked.

"Yes madam. That's what the homeland has said. We are on our own." An officer said.

'So they rather save their own skin and leave us here to die?' Nonette thought, "What's going on at the Homeland?"

"It would appear that all Britannian controlled territory including the homeland and several disputed areas are being attacked and invaded by not only the Chinese, but the Euros as well." The officer said.

'Damn….. All of this because Charles just had to go and exile his own children only because they wanted the truth.' Nonette thought, "Send out the Knightpolice."

"But those are modified Glasgows! What the hell are we supposed to do with those?" The officer questioned.

"Just do it!" Nonette said.

"Yes madam…." The officer said.

The Rei cutted through the enemy. It shoved a lance into a Graze. A Knightpolice comes out but gets gunned down by Inoue.

"They're getting desperate, without their White Knight in shining armor in play, we got this." Inoue said.

"Don't get cocky just yet Inoue." Kallen said as she fried a Graze.

"How's Sugiyama doing?" Naoto asked.

"He should be with Diethard trying to take over the media tower." Inoue said.

 **Meanwhile….**

The Black Knights rushed into the main room of the TV tower in the settlement.

"Alright, hands up and don't do anything stupid." Sugiyama said.

"What the— Chief?!" A reporter said as Diethard came in.

"Now now gentlemen, I got the biggest scoop to unveil so just listen to what he says and were on good terms." Diethard said.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

The Government Bureau's defenses activated as automated guns peeked out and started shooting at the approaching Black Knights. The Isaribi fired salvos at the turrets. The Black Knights were itching closer to victory. The Gawain approached the Bureau while shooting down enemy aerial reinforcements. The Gawain lands on top of the building. The scenery looked much like the old Aries Villa where Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne stayed in.

'So the villa got moved all the way here….. Guess Clovis really had a big heart for me and Nunnally, he even went out of his way to show how dedicated he was about mother, Nunnally, and me. Too bad he went down a horrible path.' Lelouch thought, 'But how did he manage to do it?'

" _ **ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"**_ A voice roared as the Tyrant jumped up.

"So we meet again Guilford. Have you suddenly gone orange now?" Lelouch asked.

"Quit the theatrics! I will personally cut your head off and put it on a pike!" Guilford said.

"You seem to have taken worse." Lelouch said.

"Shut Up! I don't need your lousy mockery! I'll make sure you feel the justice of Princess Cornelia by killings you and your Black Knights! Every last one of them, one by one!" Guilford said.

'Wait a second…. has he gone psychotic? After all that happened?' Lelouch thought.

"Now die!" Guilford said.

The Tyrant charged at the Gawain. The Gawain backs away. The Tyrant's thrusters activated. The Tyrant went after the Gawain. The Tyrant chased after the Gawain as it ran. The Siegfried fired a beam, forcing the Tyrant to back off.

"Orange?! You again?!" Guilford roared.

"Sir Guilford, If you don't stop now, you'll regret what you've already done." Jeremiah said.

"You dare?! DIE!" Guilford roared.

The Siegfried dodged incoming fire. The Siegfried spins and knocks the Tyrant into a building. The Siegfried backs away as the Gloucester drew out an axe and swung it. The Tyrant fires at the Siegfried. The Siegfried fires its cannon. The Tyrant dodged the huge beam that came forth. The beam struck and destroyed a part of a huge building. The building falls as the two Knightmares get away from the building. The Tyrant got close and swung the axe down on the Siegfried and kicked it down.

"Yo! Orange! Tell me you ain't dead damnit!" Tamaki said.

"Trust me, being a cyborg has its advantages, this is nothing." Jeremiah said.

The Tyrant charged at Todoh's Gekka.

"TODOH!" Guilford roared.

"Oh crap…" Urabe said.

"Retreat! Its me he wants." Todoh ordered.

"But Colonel-" Chiba said.

"I said go!" Todoh said.

The Tyrant gets shot at from the air, it was…. The Lancelot! But why would it shoot at the Tyrant?

"So you defected to the Black Knights, haven't you?" Guilford asked.

"You got it wrong. I'm putting this to an end, starting with you." Suzaku said, "I have no intention on joining the Black Knights, but neither will you be allowed to go unchecked."

"Suzaku…." Todoh said.

"If that's the case, I'll make sure you join your father….. **In Hell!** " Guilford said.

The Tyrant activated its thrusters and charged at the Lancelot. The Lancelot backs away and fires at the Tyrant. The Tyrant dodged and swung its axe down. The Guren flew right in and stopped the axe with its fork knife.

"Insolent pest!" Guilford said.

The Tyrant kicked the Guren out of the way, sending it into building. A shell knocked into the Tyrant. It was a Raikou with Yoshida inside. The Tyrant didn't even get a dent from that shot.

'Damn…. How in the hell are we supposed to damage that thing?' Yoshida thought.

The Tyrant charged at the Raikou. Just before the Tyrant had a chance at the Raikou, the Ganymede stopped the Tyrant. The axe and the sword clashed. Yoshida used this as a chance to move away from the fight.

"You….. It's you again isn't it? You're the one that killed Darlton." Guilford said.

"Who's that?" Nunnally asked.

"YOU-!" Guilford roared.

The Tyrant smacks the Ganymede. The Ganymede recovers. The Gusion rushes at the Tyrant. The Gusion fired at the Tyrant. The Tyrant swung its axe down. The Gusion dodged, only for the Tyrant to cut the Gusion into two. The Tyrant slams the axe down, killing Keitaro.

'Keitaro-San…..' Nunnally thought.

'Oh….. that's the worst the worst he could do.' Nemo thought.

"Keitaro! _Kisama!_ " Naoto roared.

The Gekka charged, only to get swatted away by the Tyrant.

"Why you—!" Kallen said.

The Gawain stopped the Tyrant from getting any closer to the Ganymede. The Tyrant swung its axe down on the Gawain. Thankfully, Lelouch was in the back seat, however he lost consciousness. Something within Nunnally snapped.

' _Oniisama…'_ Nunnally thought.

'My poor baby….' Marianne thought.

The Tyrant knocked the Gawain out of the way.

"Nunnally Vi Britannia! You and your brother along with your colleagues are hereby sentenced to death for high treason against the empire and the death of Cornelia Li Britannia! You're next." Guilford said.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Hoping for You)_

"Shut up." Nunnally said.

"What?! You dare?!" Guilford said.

"I can't hear my brother's voice if you keep talking." Nunnally said.

Blood began to drip down from her red eyes that suddenly glowed with the power of Geass.

"Let's go, _Kaasan,_ Nemo." Nunnally said, "Let's make him pay what he owes."

The Ganymede got back up. It's eyes suddenly flared with red. Four hardens suddenly appeared out of the Ganymede's back.

'What the hell? What in the hell is that thing?' Guilford thought.

The Ganymede suddenly released a huge roar that could be heard as far as from the battlefield over at the Bureau, which as soon to be taken over due to the overwhelming force of the Black Knights.

'Alright Ganymede, use me however you see fit. I don't give a damn about hell. I got no regrets anyways. So go ahead. I'll do the same to you. Does that sound fair?' Nunnally thought, 'Good then, let's rampage until this man is dead.'

'Nunnally….. I hope you know what you're doing. You better live, got it?' Kallen thought.

The Guren turns around and backs away. The Tyrant turned to the Guren as it fled, only to get struck by the Ganymede in seconds.

"I'm your opponent, aren't I? So how about you fight me instead?" Nunnally asked.

The Tyrant soon acknowledged and turned back to the Ganymede. This was it now, the final battle had now came. The conclusion to this battle will soon be decided by the two sides strength and morale. Whoever was the strongest and the one with the highest morale would be the one to forever change history, for history is written by the victors. Will the land of the rising sun be reborn or will it stay as the dead corpse as it once was? Even more pressing… **who will survive?**

 **REVIEW**


	19. Checkmate

**AN: We did it, we've reached the end. All is coming out as planned. Everything is finally reaching a close. Now let's read this finale and close this book.**

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans**

 **Last Stage: Checkmate**

 **Tokyo Settlement**

The Settlement had been ravaged by the brave and noble charge of the Black Knights. They have already taken mostly the entire Settlement outside the Government Bureau. The Britannian Forces are now forced to stand their ground. If The Black Knights take the Bureau, not only will Japan be free, the Britannians will have lost their 'invincibility'. If Britannians hold out, the Black Knights might get tired. Both sides were losing their edge, it was only a matter of time till one or the other drops out.

 _(Play Gundam IBO - Battle for Death)_

The Ganymede and the Tyrant were battling each other. The Ganymede was moving fast, so was the Tyrant. The two clashed endlessly. Both combatants didn't care about the consequences. It was now a fight to the death. The Tyrant pulled out its shoulder guns and fired at the Ganymede. 4 Harkens came out of the Ganymede's back. The Ganymede was attacking ferociously. The Ganymede brought its swords out and slashed away at the Tyrant. The Tyrant brought its axe to bear and clashed. The fight was approaching the Academy.

'Is this all you got, Ganymede? Mother? Nemo?' Nunnally thought, 'I'll use you all up, so give me your best.'

 **Ashford Academy**

The fight got dragged to the school grounds.

"Holy crap! Nunnally, hang on, were—"

"Don't. You'll get in the way." Nunnally said.

"Eh?!" Rivalz said.

"Why won't you just die?!" Guilford roared.

"I'm asking you the same thing." Nunnally said, "Why don't **you** drop dead?"

Guilford only got angrier. The two combatants distanced themselves from the school. The Tyrant fired a harken. The harken knocked the sword out of its hand. The Ganymede throws its last sword into the Tyrant. The sword hits the waist. The Tyrant took the sword out. The Ganymede charged with its guns out and fired a hell ton of beams at the Tyrant. They were moving too fast for anyone to track.

"I can't keep up with them, they're just too fast." Rivalz said.

"Unbelievable…." Milly said.

"Go on Nunnally! Give it to 'em!" Kaguya said.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Schneizel looked in awe as they fought.

'So this is the power that will bend the world forever…..' Schneizel thought.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Nunnally was no longer acting like a human….. no. She wasn't 'human' to begin with. It was as if she was actually an animal that barely even tried to act human. It's as if the Ganymede had turned into a beast, albeit a rabid one. The Ganymede got onto the Tyrant and fired at point-blank range to the Tyrant's face. The battle soon got dragged into the frontlines. Alfred managed to get out and watched the Tyrant and the Ganymede clash. Claudio too was watching.

'My god…. it's as if Lord Guilford has finally shed his own human skin….. or rather his human self. All that's left is a man that acts like an animal, and yet thinks like him.' Alfred thought.

'Just what the hell is this? Sorcery? Or is this humanity's evolutionary path now?' Claudio thought.

 _(Play Hajime no Ippo- The Finisher)_

The Tyrant swung its axe at the Ganymede. The Ganymede kept firing until the guns overheated and exploded. The Ganymede charged in. Nemo's slash harkens attack the Tyrant. The Tyrant rips the harkens and crushed them. Guilford brought out a lance after he tosses the axe at the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodged the axe and the lance. The Tyrant thrusts its lance. It hits the Ganymede, it struck the left arm. The screens left of her shattered and bursted.

"That was close, you jerk!" Nunnally said as she broke free of the damaged arm.

The Ganymede gets knocked back. It gets knocked towards Todoh's Gekka. The Ganymede grabs the Brake Sword on Todoh's Gekka.

"You don't mind if I take this, right?" Nunnally asked.

'My God… she's serious about going on like this…..' Todoh thought.

The Ganymede takes the sword. The Ganymede activated its boosters and charged. The slash harkens propel it into the air. The Ganymede thrusts the sword into the Tyrant's right hand, severing it from its arm.

'This will do it. I just need to hit it at the moment it's wide open.' Nunnally thought.

"You-!" Guilford roared.

The Ganymede dodged the Tyrants other lance. The Tyrant thrusts its lance at the Ganymede again. It struck again, narrowly touching Nunnally's head. She was beginning to lose consciousness.

'Don't pass out! Keep your eyes open!' Nunnally thought as she grits her teeth, 'There it is! He's going to be wide open! His body is exposed! **_UTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_** ' Nunnally thought.

The Ganymede got free of the lance and charged again. The Tyrant thrusts its lance one more time.

'Go ahead, take a shot! If I managed to kill you despite the inevitable pain, then so be it!' Guilford thought.

A slash harken came out of nowhere and struck the lance out of the Tyrant's hand.

'A Slash Harken!?' Guilford thought.

The one who fired it was Jeremiah, his Siegfried recovered somehow. Guilford noticed that the Ganymede was still moving.

'She's still conscious?! For Cornelia-sama's justice, e-endure it!' Guilford thought as he grits his teeth.

The Ganymede thrusts the sword in. It pierced the cockpit, skewering Guilford. The Tyrant rips the sword out. Guilford was hurt bad, lots of blood was spewing out. The Ganymede's remaining right hand had… red on it.

"TH-That's blood!" Asahina said.

'My left arm is gone. So what?' Nunnally thought as the Ganymede prepares to shove its hand into the Tyrant, 'I still have a right!'

The Ganymede charged at the Tyrant head-on with its hand.

'Damn it, I feel like hell. I can't lose consciousness now dammit! Damn! Damn! Damn!' Guilford thought.

"Lord Guilford! Guard!" Alfred yelled.

The Tyrant tried to protect itself, the suddenly Ganymede vanished from view.

'Where is she?! Where in the hell is that bastard?!' Guilford thought.

The Ganymede was right below. He didn't see the Ganymede duck.

'From below!?' Guilford thought, "Damn you, Why in the hell won't you just die so that Darlton-nii and Cornelia-sama-!"

"Shut up!" Nunnally roared.

The hand dug deep into the Tyrant, skewering Guilford again. His eyes widened. His eyes suddenly lost light in them. He was utterly defeated… dead.

"I can't hear….. _Oniisama….._ If you keep talking…" Nunnally said, 'Thank you…. Everyone…..'

The Ganymede falls off. The Guren caught the Ganymede. Nunnally loses consciousness as the Ganymede shuts down.

'You were brave Nunnally. Just rest.' Kallen thought.

The Guren took the Ganymede to Ashford Academy. Everyone else got Nunnally to the infirmary. The rest of the Black Knights charged in. The Britannians were forced to withdraw into the interior of the Government Bureau. Schneizel quickly issued an evacuation order to get every soldier out of the battlefield. Everything was now changing in favor for the Black Knights.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Cornelia woke from her coma. She was in the hospital wing of the ship. Euphemia was with her.

"What's….. going on?" Cornelia asked out of breathe.

"Nelly?" Euphie muttered.

"Euphie, what in the hell is going on? What happened while I was unconscious?" Cornelia asked.

Euphemia didn't want to tell her because if she did, her sister would react the same way as she did after what happened to Darlton and Guilford upon hearing that Guilford had now died in combat in Tokyo as he was supposedly reported to be dead at Narita. She had no choice but to tell her everything.

"So what's going on down there?" Cornelia asked.

"Well I just heard that Guilford…. He….. He's gone sister. He's gone for good." Euphie said as tears enveloped.

Cornelia soon entered a state of shock.

"You're…. kidding…. Right? It's all just a joke, right?" Cornelia asked, trying to deny the truth.

"I'm sorry Nelly. It's true…. If I hadn't… If only I wasn't so—"

"No. It's not your fault. I wouldn't blame you at all." Cornelia said, denying the truth even more.

Cornelia soon had tears flowing down her eyes. She soon began to cry in sorrow. The siblings hugged each other as they cried in sadness. Schneizel heard everything.

'Sorry Nelly, soon this will all pass. Once I reform Britannia into what Lelouch would want, one in which the strong protect the weak as the Black Knights have, you will no longer lose another loved one. But first, it's about time that our father will surrender the throne to a just leader whose righteousness will cleanse the world free of corruption and distortion between society and world peace.' Schneizel thought.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

The Britannian Forces were evacuating on the Avalon. They knew that there was nothing that could be done for Area 11. The Avalon fired a green flare, signaling a ceasefire. Everyone stared in awe.

'We did it….' Rivalz thought.

'Time for the dominos to start falling.' Naoto thought.

'We freed Japan. We did it at long last.' Kallen thought.

 **Isaribi**

Everyone on the Isaribi stared at the flare.

'We did it. It's all over now.' Ohgi thought.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"We did it!" Tamaki said.

The Black Knights cheered as they hoist their weapons. The rest of the rebels join in.

Lelouch in the Gawain was smiling now that it was all over.

'It's over now. Now to focus on rebuilding Japan.' Lelouch thought.

"We did it! We did it!" Kaguya said hugging Nina.

"Y-Yeah. We did it!" Nina said.

"Banzai!" Yoshida said.

"We actually pulled it off man! We actually did it!" Sugiyama said.

"I guess now a new age will begin for Japan." Diethard said.

'Well Lady Marianne, I made you proud today.' Jeremiah thought.

The Avalon began to fly away from the Tokyo Settlement as the Black Knights swiftly took control. The Gawain landed near the Academy. Lelouch got and Kaguya tackled him.

"We did it Lelouch! No, **you** did it! Oh how I love you for that!" Kaguya said.

"Kaguya… That cracking sound is literally my rib cage crying out in agony." Lelouch said as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh…." Kaguya said as she got off of him, "Whoopsies!"

"Well fearless leader, now what?" Milly asked.

"Well I heard that most of the Chinese Federation and the EU is in combat with Britannia on both sides. My contact said that Chinese forces are pulling out of Japan for the time being. We won, now we just need to rebuild Japan." Lelouch said, "But first, let's make our victory known."

The sun began to rise as the Black Knights begin to prepare to broadcast their victory.

 **Ashford Academy**

Nunnally slowly came to. She looked around and found Sayako just next to her.

"Lady Nunnally, you're alright." Sayako said.

"Sayoko-San…." Nunnally said weakly.

"Now now, just rest." Sayako said.

"What happened?" Nunnally asked.

"We won my lady, it's over now." Sayako said.

"It is?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." Sayako said.

 **Government Bureau**

Everyone was getting ready. The newly reborn Japan was getting a redesigned flag based on its original design, only now it had wings on the sides of the circle. Lelouch got his mask on and began to prepare himself for the broadcast.

"A little bit to the right. Yeah that's it." Diethard said.

Lelouch got out and got into position.

"Alright, begin broadcast in three…. two…. one… Go!" Diethard said.

The Broadcast activated and was all over every TV.

"Hello world. It is I, Zero." Zero said.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Charles was ever so angry. He now wished that Lelouch had died to begin with during the invasion of Japan 7 years ago. He bashed a pot into pieces. His anger was so powerful.

"LELOUCH!" Charles roared.

 **Avalon**

Suzaku, Rai, Euphie, Schneizel, Lloyd, Cecile, Kanon, and Cornelia were on the bridge.

'Lelouch….' Suzaku thought.

"I have come to tell you that Tokyo and all of Area 11 has fallen under the control of the Black Knights!" Zero declared.

'And so goes down the nail in my father's coffin along with his regime.' Schneizel thought as he grinned.

"Even though the remnants of the occupation forces exist, they cannot defeat the Black Knights nor the reborn Japan known as this day forth, the United States of Japan!" Zero said, "Any Britannian citizens who decide to stay will be given civil rights and equality to the Japanese and will be considered as citizens. All that is required is to do that which is just."

"Unbelievable… This bastard would dare to—"

"Now now Cornelia, there's nothing we could do." Schneizel said, 'Besides, everything is going to plan.'

'Lelouch…. You really did it.' Suzaku thought.

'Will we ever go back to being friends again?' Rai thought.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"To those who fought for Japan's Freedom, we will never forget your sacrifices and we will insure that they will not be in vain." Zero said, "To those who died in battle, we will never forget about you as long as we live."

Nunnally got out of the infirmary as many of the core members were waiting for Nunnally to come out.

"You little munchkin! You made it!" Tamaki said giving her a noogie.

"Tamaki-San, quit it." Nunnally said.

"You did well out there little mouse." Asahina said.

"Yeah….. What he said." Chiba said.

"Good to see that you recovered." Inoue said.

"You know, you kinda worried us there, little girl." Urabe said.

"Nunna! You're ok!" Shirley said.

"Alright guys, I'll be making coffee, how do you want yours?" Rivalz said.

"I want it black." Yoshida said.

"Are trying to sound tough, sissie?" Rivalz said.

"Cream will do." Naoto said.

"Coming right up madam." Rivalz said.

"Cream and sugar my man." Sugiyama said.

"What are you, Kaguya?" Rivalz said.

"Rivalz, I wanted it black!" Kaguya said.

"Surprise me." Tamaki said.

Rivals splashed some coffee on Tamaki.

"The hell was that for?" Tamaki asked.

"That's your surprise." Rivalz said.

"The hell it was." Tamaki said.

'Everyone is so happy…. I'm glad to have lived long enough to see this again. Thankyou everyone.' Nunnally thought.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Odysseus along with a few nobleman were discussing what to do in response to the broadcast. However, the broadcast couldn't be taken down. It was impossible.

"I'd suggest we invade this 'new' Japan and take it back under our control." one of the men suggested.

"And risk being defeated by Zero? Only a madman would do that." another one said.

"Are you saying we should let this humiliation slip by as it so damn well pleases?!" the first one said.

"We can't win against Zero, besides, now that he's revealed himself and told the truth behind his involvement during the Second Pacific War and the Black Knights, the people will surely retaliate in protests and riots." another one said.

"The people are demanding the Emperor's head, what do we do?!" another one said.

"Enough gentlemen." a voice said.

It was Guinevere. She heard everything that was going on. The men and Odysseus were glad that she was here.

"Lady Guinevere, We-"

"Enough." Guinevere said as she snapped her fingers.

Soldiers flooded the room with guns pointing at the men except Odysseus.

"As of now, you're all relieved of your duties." Guinevere said, "Take them away, leave my brother, he and I need to talk."

The soldiers took the men out of the room, some were struggling and were knocked out.

"Wait a minute sister, what's going on?" Odysseus asked.

"I'm sorry, I have no time to explain." Guinevere said, "You just set up arrangements for negotiating with the Japanese as of today and don't tell anyone I said anything to you about this matter."

"Negotiations? But I-"

"Don't worry, Schneizel will walk you through it, the rest is up to you." Guinevere said.

She left the room.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"As of today, the world shall forever recognize this nation as a sovereign and independent nation of the United States of Japan from this day forth!" Zero said.

Crowds cheered on the masked knight. The feed cuts out as flags of the New Japan were now being waved on top of the Government Bureau.

'Now I know how Clovis felt when he did stuff like this.' Lelouch thought.

"That was great, no that was fantastic! I've never seen such a presentation such as yours ever since the Orange thing!" Diethard said.

"Well don't get your fanboyism in a bunch will ya?" Ohgi said.

"Wha-"

"Nothing." Ohgi said.

Lelouch took his mask off and sighed in relief.

'This is only one step in taking my father down. I'll make sure the sacrifices of those who died are not in vain.' Lelouch thought.

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

The Emperor couldn't even begin to believe what the hell he has gotten himself into. His own daughter, Guinevere, along with a few soldiers, have their guns aimed at him. The Knights of the Round are out doing the fighting. He's got no one who could save him. All he could do, which he won't, is to beg for mercy or die.

"You ignorant child, you dare do this to me? Your father?!" Charles questioned.

"The people want you gone. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, rather I stick your head on a pike, or have you locked in the dungeon for years." Guinevere said, "Any last words?"

"This…. this is blasphemy. This is madness!" Charles yelled.

"Madness? Welcome to the real world, father." Guinevere said, "Shoot him."

"You little—!"

Without second thoughts, the soldiers shoot the emperor and filled him with bullets. The emperor slumped to the floor. He still had some fight in him.

"You…. you can't do this to me…. if I can't lead this world, who will?" Charles asked.

"That's a question you should ask yourself." Guinevere said.

The emperor soon collapsed. He was dead. He didn't move an inch. Blood was everywhere. The soldiers took the body and burned it. The imperial mausoleum was burned down too. Charles's legacy fell apart. Guinevere grabs a telephone and calls Schneizel. Millions demanded the Emperor's head.

"It's done. Onto the next phase of our plan." Guinevere said.

"Good… as soon as I come back, say that the emperor had named me successor and the rest will be easy from there. All we need to do now is get rid of anyone loyal to him." Schneizel said.

V.V, having witnessed this, hid himself. He failed as a brother to Charles. He felt that last bit in him break into pieces. He was broken mentally. He clenched his fists. He had a plan in mind. Thankfully he managed to formulate a plan to take the throne in case someone assassinated his brother. Once the throne was his, he would have his eyes on everyone. Tears fell down his eyes. Soon, word went out that the emperor died of a heart attack. The Chinese and the EU backed off. The people now have no idea who would succeed him.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup. They said the old man had a heart attack of some sort." Naoto said.

'It all sounds fishy. No matter, at least now Japan can rest easy now.' Lelouch thought.

 **Next Morning…..**

Word out that a new emperor had risen to power. It wasn't Schneizel or rather….. it was Vincent Zi Britannia, older brother of Charles Zi Britannia. Though his body barely aged, making him look like a child, his intelligence and the fact that he was the older brother made it secure for him to gain power on the throne. Schneizel's plan for reform were halted. Japan has finally been free, but just how long will this new peace last? No one can be certain now. It's clear that it may never last long. But if the peace does fall, it will be up to Zero and the Black Knights to put it back together.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **The Black Knights**

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia: he was hailed as a hero to the world. The Japanese thanked him very much. He was still the leader of the Black Knights till this day.**

 **Nunnally Vi Britannia: She was an ace by the end of the rebellion. She was hailed as the Black Butterfly by some people, others called her the Ghost of Marianne. She was ultimately referred to as the Demon of the Black Knights.**

 **Kallen Kozuki: She was still in the Zero Squad. She was known as the Akaryu or Red Dragon. Some called her the Right Handed Devil.**

 **Naoto Kozuki: He was still in the Zero Squad. He was known as the Aoryu or Blue Dragon. The Britannians called him the Left Handed Devil.**

 **Ohgi Kaname: Ohgi and Villetta got married. He was still deputy chief of the Black Knights up to this day.**

 **The First Special Forces: the First Special Forces had been prominent during this time. Tamaki was still… Tamaki. Sugiyama was still hitting on Inoue, which got him nowhere. Inoue herself was still working in the Black Knights. Yoshida was given the keys to the Gusion, he wore it as a necklace.**

 **The Four Holy Swords: Todoh and the Four Holy Swords had changed. Chiba changed a bit when it came to Britannians, but not as much. Senba volunteered to help Japan's new military grow. Asahina and Urabe were still in the Black Knights. Todoh was still in the Black Knights.**

 **Ashford Student Council: Milly was now in charge of logistics and in the media along with Diethard. Rivals was still trying to hit on Milly, she still didn't give in yet. Shirley was dating Lelouch along with Kallen, Kaguya, and CC. Nina was still working in the Black Knights research division in weapons development.**

 **CC: though her origins were unknown, it was said that journalists said that she was still eating pizza.**

 **The House of Kyoto: Most of the group got their companies back. Most of them were now under full Japanese control. Kaguya was now prime minister of Japan.**

 **Rakshata Chawla: she was hailed as a revolutionary scientist for cybernetics and weapons development. She would soon be developing more KMF Technologies.**

 **Katase: He was put in charge Japan's Military. He and Senba worked to help the military rebuild itself.**

 **Jeremiah Gottwald: He continued serving Nunnally and Lelouch. He and Sayoko were practically their greatest bodyguards possible.**

 **Sayoko Shinozaki: She served her masters alongside Jeremiah. She would soon make history as the greatest ninja in the Shinozaki Clan if not the world.**

 **Britannia**

 **Cornelia Li Britannia: she was utterly found responsible after all her failures in Area 11. She had suffered greatly and blamed the Japanese for it. The losses she had to put up with along with the loss of her nickname as Goddess of Victory, the loss of her Knights, it was enough to make her have a deep hatred for the Japanese.**

 **Euphemia Li Britannia: she was known as the Angel Amazon for her kind nature and skill. She was still supporting the peace that kept the world shocked.**

 **Suzaku Kururugi: he was made the Knight of Seven despite the failures in his career. It was rumored that he had feelings for Euphemia.**

 **Rai Hodges: Rai was made into the Knight of Eleven. He looked over the coast, wondering if everyone was fine over at Japan.**

 **Clovis La Britannia: Though he was responsible for the crimes he did, Clovis stood tall, knowing that soon, the world would reconcile him and forgive him of his sins. He was confined to the Libra Chateau as punishment for his connections to Code R and the attempted massacre of Shinjuku.**

 **Nonette Enneagram: The Knight of Nine managed to evacuate from Area 11 long before it became the newly resurrected Japan. She may had developed feelings for Rai.**

 **Bartley Aspirus: Bartley wasn't out of the woods yet. He had been demoted by the emperor himself for his clumsiness. He was still Clovis's aide in military matters.**

 **Schneizel El Britannia: Schneizel's plan for reform managed to make small reforms in society, but never managed to get anywhere in large reforms. He may need the Black Knights once again for his plans.**

 **Guinevere Su Britannia: Guinevere was still herself after everything ended. She and Kaguya signed a nonaggression pact. The Japanese and the Britannians would still be trading, but only as long as one side doesn't go against the treaty.**

 **Odysseus Eu Britannia: Odysseus was taking a few lessons in politics with Schneizel, he even got to play chess with him. Carine still called him a "Cinnamon Roll", probably just because he acts too kind to people and is handsome in a few ways.**

 **The End**


End file.
